


连锁反应

by echoedsongever



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsongever/pseuds/echoedsongever
Summary: 翻译文。感谢原作者写出如此萌的文章。原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4024918/chapters/9048124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EloquentDossier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/gifts).



> 翻译文。感谢原作者写出如此萌的文章。  
> 原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4024918/chapters/9048124

**Monday, September 20th**

 

(Mon 9:28 am)  
我知道我们才刚回来，但三十分钟后开会。

 

_(Mon 9:32 am)  
在这是个群发信息的假设下，我决定忽略你的第一句话。但是，我不是很理解为什么要把早餐聚会称之为“开会”。你看完了我给你的那本书了吗？_

 

(Mon 9:34 am)  
根据回信，我猜你不是Dave。

 

_(Mon 9:36 am)  
不，我是Spencer。谁是Dave？新来的？_

 

(Mon 9:37 am)  
我肯定是发错号码了。抱歉。

 

_(Mon 9:39 am)  
不是什么大事儿。你或者Dave刚刚换号码了？_

 

(Mon 9:53 am)  
他换了。我找到对的号码了。真的很抱歉。

 

_(Mon 9:55 am)  
我说过了，没什么。很高兴你找到Dave了。祝你会议顺利。_

 

(Mon 9:57 am)  
早餐聚会玩得高兴。

 

* * *

**Monday, September 27th**

 

_(Mon 10:08 am)  
我从没在早餐聚会上觉得高兴过。_

 

(Mon 10:24 am)  
抱歉?

 

_(Mon 10:26 am)  
上周你跟我说“早餐聚会玩得高兴”。我们每周一聚会。我从没高兴过。_

 

(Mon 10:28 am)  
Spencer是吗？

 

_(Mon 10:31 am)  
你还记得！你的会怎么样？_

 

(Mon 10:34 am)  
考虑到会议的本质内容，可以说一切在期待范围内。  
(Mon 10:35 am)  
你有试着和聚会中谁聊聊吗？

 

_(Mon 10:37 am)_   
_一直在努力，但他们都把我当孩子。我不高兴。_   
_(Mon 10:39 am)_   
_我只能展示“我能给每句话找到出处”这把戏直到大家厌倦。或者大家嘲笑我。二选一。_   
_(Mon 10:46 am)_   
_抱歉，我刚意识到你很可能在工作，我的行为只可能惹你讨厌。_

 

(Mon 11:39 am)  
我在工作，但我没讨厌你。  
(Mon 11:40 am)  
你真的能给每句话找到引用处？

 

_(Mon 12:02 pm)  
没错，我过目不忘_

 

(Mon 12:05 pm)  
所以这是社交活动。神经又无聊，但是必须参加，是吗？

 

_(Mon 12:06 pm)_   
_John Bender. 早餐俱乐部。_   
_(Mon 12:07 pm)_   
_你是在说你的早餐聚会？_

 

(Mon 12:09 pm)  
只是这是跳进我脑子的第一个出处而已。

 

_(Mon 12:12 pm)  
Well，这描述很恰当。我完全不理解为何有聚会。_

 

(Mon 12:14 pm)  
他们没解释过原因？

 

_(Mon 12:17 pm)_   
_哦，不，他们解释过的。大概是什么“鼓舞士气努力工作”和我们“得有机会参加合适的社交活动”之类的东西。早就偏离初衷了，现在大家只是聊些其他部门人的八卦。_   
_(Mon 12:18 pm)_   
_我其实挺喜欢其他部门的大部分人。_

 

(Mon 12:20 pm)  
所以你宁愿给一个陌生人发短信也不愿意和同事说话？

 

_(Mon 12:20 pm)_   
_没错。_   
_(Mon 12:28 pm)_   
_很怪吗？_

 

xxx

 

_(Mon 4:56 pm)  
是了。抱歉打扰你工作了。又一次。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Tues 2:47 am)  
你总是在道歉，尽管你没做错什么。如果我觉得怪就不会回信息了。我该提前提醒你我工作很忙总是被叫走，回复的时间可能不太恰当。你可能甚至得等上48小时。

 

(Tues 2:52 am)  
就像现在这样。希望没吵醒你。（现在谁更奇怪？）

 

xxx  
 _  
(Tues 7:23 am)  
谢谢。只是——谢谢。_

 

**Monday, October 4th**

 

(Mon 10:11 am)  
工作中，不过能抽个闲。你怎么样？

 

_(Mon 10:13 am)  
天花板上有大概224条缝。_

 

(Mon 10:14 am)  
看来很惨。  
(Mon 10:14 am)  
天花板上有缝？

 

_(Mon 10:15 am)_   
_我们真的该重装修了。_   
_(Mon 10:16 am)_   
_你确定你有时间给我发短信吗？_

 

x

 

_(Mon 12:04 pm)_   
_果然。感谢关心。_

 

xxx

 

(Mon 10:24 pm)  
我已经三个周一看见你发短信了，Aaron。

 

(Mon 10:27 pm)  
这案子不难，哪怕是对你来说。

 

(Mon 10:30 pm)   
这是我第二次在周一看见你*办案时*发短信了。   
(Mon 10:31 pm)   
那时你还笑了。

 

(Mon 10:35 pm)  
是吗？明天一定是世界末日。  
(Mon 10:36 pm)  
而且我一直在办案时发短信。

 

(Mon 10:38 pm)  
没错。但这周一不一样。

 

(Mon 10:40 pm)  
去睡觉，Dave。别胡言乱语了。

 

(Mon 10:41 pm)  
这事儿没完。

 

(Mon 10:42 pm)  
晚安。

 

* * *

(Wed 2:42 pm)  
你只有周一早上才想起我吗？

 

_(Wed 3:17 pm)_   
_下午好。_   
_(Wed 3:18 pm)_   
_先回答你的问题：不是？_

 

(Wed 3:18 pm)  
下午好，Spencer。

  
(Wed 3:20 pm)  
这答案似乎不够坚定。

 

 

_(Wed 3:22 pm)  
你的问题让我有点儿吃惊。你为什么这么想？_

 

(Wed 3:25 pm)  
我只有在周一早晨收到过你的信息。

 

_(Wed 3:30 pm)  
另外两个时间你都没回，说你很忙。我不知道你每天工作多久，我也不想在你工作时间打扰到你。所以，我才是该问这个问题的人。_

 

(Wed 3:32 pm)  
有理有据。

 

* * *

_(Fri 11:21 pm)  
_ _你知道《星条旗永不落》的曲子来自一首致酒歌吗_

 

(Fri 11:23 pm)  
不知道。 (Fri 11:24 pm)  
你为何想告诉我这个？

 

_(Fri 11:27 pm)  
我和朋友们在酒吧玩，今天是卡拉OK之夜。_

 

(Fri 11:32 pm)  
如果你正和朋友玩，为何要给我发短信呢？

 

_(Fri 11:34 pm)_   
_他们都喝醉了，还sffhhjvyner_   
_(Fri 11:36 pm)_   
_你似sei啊？_

 

(Fri 11:38 pm)  
不重要。你是谁？

 

_(Fri 11:38 pm)_   
_一朋友_   
_(Fri 11:39 pm)_   
_别萨谎_

 

(Fri 11:41 pm)  
我没说谎。为什么你拿着Spencer的手机？

 

_(Fri 11:42 pm)_   
_因_   
_(Fri 11:42 pm)_   
_他忙着呢_   
_(Fri 11:43 pm)_   
_今儿是他fsfferf_   
_(Fri 11:46 pm)_   
_抱歉。我朋友们喝得有点儿多。_

 

(Fri 11:48 pm)  
没事儿。起了小争执？

 

_(Fri 11:49 pm)  
嗯。他们想让我一起喝。_

 

(Fri 11:50 pm)  
你不喝酒？

 

_(Fri 11:51 pm)_   
_喝啊。不太多。_   
_(Fri 11:53 pm)_   
_他们有点儿出格了，因为马上就要半夜了，我之前答应过会在生日喝酒的。_

 

(Fri 11:54 pm)  
今天是你生日？

 

_(Fri 11:54 pm)  
还没到。_

 

(Fri 11:55 pm)  
……Spencer。

 

_(Fri 11:55 pm)  
怎么了？_

 

(Fri 11:56 pm)  
你们出去是为了庆祝生日？  
(Fri 11:59 pm)  
你的沉默已经回答了。拜托留出时间和朋友们好好玩。  
(Sat 12:00 am)  
还有生日快乐，Spencer。

 

_(Sat 12:00 am)_   
_我会的。_   
_(Sat 12:00 am)_   
_谢谢。_

 

xxx

 

_(Sat 2:28 am)  
为何不告我你字？_

 

(Sat 2:30 am)  
你是谁?

 

_(Sat 2:31 am)_   
_Spencer啊傻_   
_(Sat 2:31 am)_   
_傻*_   
_(Sat 2:32 am)_   
_傻**_

 

(Sat 2:34 am)  
你喝多了，而且很晚了。去睡觉。

 

_(Sat 2:35 am)_   
_妹喝多_   
_(Sat 2:35am)_   
_好呀不过_   
_(Sat 2:36 am)_   
_我在的士上。_   
_(Sat 2:36 am)_   
_在**。_

 

(Sat 2:38 am)  
我会陪你到家，然后你最好去睡觉。

 

_(Sat 2:39 am)_   
_遵命先生。_   
_(Sat 2:39 am)_   
_你似先生吧？_   
_(Sat 2:40 am)_   
_你*_

 

(Sat 2:41 am)  
是，我是。  
(Sat 2:45 am)  
Spencer？

 

_(Sat 2:45 am)_   
_你肯定似。_   
_(Sat 2:46 am)_   
_我就觉得*_   
_(Sat 2:46 am)_   
_嗯?_

 

(Sat 2:48 am)  
等你清醒了我再问你为何这么想。不过你还醒的过来吗？

 

_(Sat 2:50 am)_   
_ok_   
_(Sat 2:50 am)_   
_嗯嗯家了_

 

(Sat 2:52 am)  
很好。喝点儿水去睡觉。

 

_(Sat 2:53 am)_   
_等等_   
_(Sat 2:54 am)_   
_你没答我_

 

(Sat 2:55 am)  
什么？

 

_(Sat 2:56 am)_   
_之前_   
_(Sat 2:57 am)_   
_你都造我名字_

 

(Sat 2:58 am)  
Hotch。

 

_(Sat 2:58 am)  
Hotch?_

 

(Sat 2:59 am)  
是个简称。

 

_(Sat 3:00 am)_   
_ok_   
_(Sat 3:01 am)_   
_安Hotch_

 

(Sat 3:02 am)  
晚安，Spencer.

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Sat 11:08 am)  
我很抱歉。我从没醉醺醺给人发过短信。_

 

(Sat 11:15 am)  
没事儿。从没有？

 

_(Sat 11:17 am)_   
_从没。都是他们喝多了发给我。_   
_(Sat 11:18 am)_   
_作为报复我第二天早早发信息吵醒他们。_

 

(Sat 11:20 am)  
你是想问我为何没那么做吗？

 

_(Sat 11:22 am)  
算是。不过你似乎成熟得多。_

 

(Sat 11:25 am)  
我大学时一直这么做。我觉得那不符合我年龄了现在。  
(Sat 11:26 am)  
而且，昨天你生日。就当是礼物了。

 

_(Sat 11:30 am)  
你展现了Alpha型男人的部分特征。你可以坦然的接受指责并道歉，你接受了我关于为何不在周一以外时间发短信的解释。你的用词和回复都很自制，就算我的信息明显吵醒了你你完全可以生气或者责怪我。_

 

(Sat 11:32 am)  
我不确定你在说什么。

 

_(Sat 11:34 am)_   
_你说你想知道我为何认为你是个男人。_   
_(Sat 11:35 am)_   
_准确来说，你说你会在我清醒的时候问，不过我觉得我现在就能回答。_

 

(Sat 11:36 am)  
你能从短信里看出这些？

 

_(Sat 11:37 am)  
对啊。又不难。_

 

(Sat 11:40 am)  
这很神奇，Spencer。

 

xxx

 

(Sat 2:23 pm)  
我说错话了？

 

_(Sat 2:38 pm)  
没。我只是不知道该说什么。没人对我说过这话。至少不是这个意思。_

 

(Sat 2:40 pm)  
什么意思？

 

_(Sat 2:41 pm)  
我真的神奇。_

 

* * *

(Sun 10:17 am)  
有案子了。飞机上开会。三十分钟后开始。

 

(Sun 10:20 am)   
好的。    
(Sun 10:21 am)   
我是不是该期待明早能看到你发短信？

 

(Sun 10:42 am)  
非这么敏感吗?

 

(Sun 10:44 am)   
不啊。如果你告诉我怎么回事儿。    
(Sun 10:47 am)   
才不是敏感。

 

* * *

_(Mon 10:18 am)  
_ _三周后就万圣节啦。_

 

(Mon 10:25 am)  
你喜欢万圣节？

 

_(Mon 10:27 am)_   
_你说什么呢！我爱万圣节！_   
_(Mon 10:28 am)_   
_你可以变成任何人。_

 

(Mon 10:30 am)  
我以为你的年纪已经不适合不给糖就恶作剧了。

 

_(Mon 10:32 am)  
没错，但我工作的地方可以打扮。实际上，他们鼓励我们装扮自己。_

 

(Mon 10:44 am)  
万圣难道不是周日？

 

_(Mon 10:45 am)_   
_是。_   
_(Mon 10:46 am)_   
_所以我们周一打扮。可以的因为那天是亡灵节。_

 

(Mon 10:48 am)  
我得让你停下了。当下如果我笑了是非常不合时宜的。但愿你接下来的早餐聚会顺利。

 

_(Mon 10:50 am)_   
_谢谢。还有你真的得告诉我你在工作的，Hotch。_   
_(Mon 10:51 am)_   
_我们可以想个暗语。_

 

xxx

 

(Mon 1:22 pm)  
别以为我没看见你又在发短信。

 

(Mon 1:26 pm)  
我们工作呢，Dave。

 

(Mon 1:28 pm)   
我当然知道。   
(Mon 1:29 pm)   
你之前可是好像不在意啊。

 

(Mon 1:32 pm)  
稍后再说。

 

(Mon 1:33 pm)  
我可记着呢。

 

xxx

 

(Mon 10:59 pm)  
一个同事开始怀疑我们的短信了。

 

_(Mon 11:11 pm)_   
_现在11:11，许个愿。_   
_(Mon 11:12 pm)_   
_怀疑什么？_

 

(Mon 11:13 pm)  
11:11有什么特殊性吗？  
(Mon 11:15 pm)  
他很好奇，而且好像想得太多。

 

_(Mon 11:15 pm)_   
_你从没听说过11:11许愿？_   
_(Mon 11:17 pm)_   
_你是说不仅仅是发错短信意外认识了某个陌生人还保持联系？_

 

(Mon 11:19 pm)  
没听说。是的，不仅仅是这样。

 

_(Mon 11:21 pm)  
我马上解释11:11。我猜你提起这事儿是因为你想告诉他。我不介意的。_

 

(Mon 11:23 pm)  
谢谢。  
(Mon 11:23 pm)  
还有麻烦解释一下11:11的重要性。

 

_(Mon 11:24 pm)  
就一个小问题：是Dave吗？_

 

(Mon 11:26 pm)  
我不会问你怎么知道的。   
(Mon 11:26 pm)  
但没错，是他。

 

_(Mon 11:27 pm)_   
_就当是我有超能力吧。【眨眼_   
_(Mon 11:32 pm)_   
_11:11是某种迹象。从命理学来说，数字11掌管着耐心、真诚、灵性、敏感、直觉和内心。11:11出现在很多理论当中，最常见的就是如果你许一个现实的愿望，它就会实现。这真的很神奇。有时间你该研究下的。_

  
[p,0,left](Mon 11:34 pm)  
我会的。

 

 

xxx

 

(Mon 11:36 pm)  
我的房间还是你的？

 

(Mon 11:38 pm)  
还以为你不会问了呢。

  
  
Chapter 2  
  


**Wednesday, October 13th**

 

_(Wed 3:05 pm)  
你想好暗语了吗？_

 

(Wed 3:09 pm)  
你是认真的？

 

_(Wed 3:12 pm)_   
_你好像很吃惊。的确用不着。我只是觉得那能帮上你的忙，我就不会在不合适的时间打扰你了。_   
_(Wed 3:13 pm)_   
_也能帮到我，我就不会总觉得是我说了什么话惹你不高兴了不理我了。_

 

(Wed 3:15 pm)  
我会考虑然后告诉你的。

 

xxx

 

(Wed 3:17 pm)  
他让我想个工作时能提醒他的暗语。

 

(Wed 3:20 pm)  
你知道我就坐在你前面吧。

 

(Wed 3:22 pm)  
感谢帮助，Dave。  
(Wed 3:23 pm)  
而且你知道我为何发信息说的。

 

(Wed 3:25 pm)   
你刚听到那句沉重无奈的叹息来自于我。   
(Wed 3:26 pm)   
想个暗语很难？

 

(Wed 3:27 pm)  
他能够得出很多信息。

 

(Wed 3:28 pm)  
而这很糟糕？

 

(Wed 3:29 pm)  
我不知道。

 

(Wed 3:31 pm)   
所以给一个陌生人——我得补充一句，你一无所知的陌生人——发短信还不如想一个暗语可怕？   
(Wed 3:33 pm)   
我觉得这不仅仅是他能从字里行间看穿你。你想要他也喜欢短信背后的人。   
(Wed 4:00 pm)   
Aaron?

 

(Wed 4:02 pm)  
嗯。

 

(Wed 4:05 pm)  
做你自己。你们之间的交流大部分是他发起的，我不觉得他会突然停下。如果他停了，那他真的是你需要的朋友吗？

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Wed 9:47 pm)  
美国队长。

 

_(Wed 9:59 pm)_   
_这……实在出乎意料。_   
_(Wed 10:04 pm)_   
_我是说比我想象中好很多。_   
_(Wed 10:07 pm)_   
_Hotch?_

 

(Wed 10:08 pm)  
我想解释原因的，但是……

 

_(Wed 10:09 pm)  
你不必解释。_

 

(Wed 10:11 pm)  
我不想让你有什么误解。

 

_(Wed 10:12 pm)_   
_目前我只是觉得你是美国队长的粉丝。_   
_(Wed 10:12 pm)_   
_这不算啥误解吧。_

 

(Wed 10:13 pm)  
没什么有关Alpha型男人行为分析的见解？

 

_(Wed 10:17 pm)  
Hotch，是你想我告诉你为何我觉得你是个男人的。提出来只是我追求公平的方式因为你肯定知道我是男人，毕竟你知道我的名字。分析你为何选择美国队长却是侵入你的私人领域。我能做到吗？当然。但是我*会*那么做吗？不。我不喜欢侧写自己的朋友。  
_

 

xxx

 

(Wed 10:19 pm)  
为何你总是对的呢？

 

(Wed 10:24 pm)   
天赋难违。   
(Wed 10:25 pm)   
他说什么了？

 

(Wed 10:26 pm)  
他不喜欢侧写自己的朋友。

 

(Wed 10:27 pm)   
啊那你该知道啦。你们是朋友。   
(Wed 10:29 pm)   
还有Aaron？我知道我允许了，但请谨慎些。

 

(Wed 10:30 pm)  
我能照顾好自己，Dave。  
(Wed 10:31 pm)  
不过谢谢。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Thurs 8:15 am)  
我觉得该轮到我了——我说错话了吗？_

 

(Thurs 9:39 am)  
没有。你让你惊讶，不知道该回答什么。  
(Thurs 9:45 am)  
不过我想至少该说一句“谢谢。”  
(Thurs 9:46 am)  
所以谢谢，Spencer。

 

_(Thurs 10:50 am)  
你很惊讶？_

 

(Thurs 11:18 am)  
我没想到你认为我是个朋友。

 

_(Thurs 11:20 am)_   
_哦。_   
_(Thurs 11:22 am)_   
_我没想自以为是的。我只是觉得我们已经发了这么久信息……_   
_(Thurs 11:22 am)_   
_抱歉._

 

(Thurs 11:24 am)  
Spencer, 我想我们聊过这个话题了。在你没做错的时候不要道歉。  
(Thurs 11:25 am)  
如果我不想做你朋友为何要说“谢谢”？

 

_(Thurs 11:27 am)  
我不知道。我不是很擅长……交朋友之类的。_

 

(Thurs 11:28 am)  
慢慢来。

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 2:43 pm)  
我一直在想，如果“美国队长”意味着工作中，休息时我该说什么？

 

_(Thurs 3:19 pm)  
这个“想”意味着完全忽视面前的一大堆工作吗？_

 

(Thurs 3:25 pm)  
我也是有休息时间的。

 

_(Thurs 3:27 pm)  
你上司可能不这么大方。_

 

(Thurs 3:30 pm)  
考虑到她手下不止我们团队的事情，不会有问题。

 

_(Thurs 3:32 pm)  
你是个主管或经理吧？_

 

(Thurs 3:34 pm)  
为何这么说？

 

_(Thurs 3:36 pm)  
你说“我们团队”而不是“部门”。这一般暗示了你监管一群人。_

 

(Thurs 3:40 pm)  
还记得“我不喜欢侧写自己的朋友”吗？

 

_(Thurs 3:42 pm)_   
_我不是故意的，而且这不是什么大问题。我又没问细节。_   
_(Thurs 3:43 pm)_   
_只是论证我的Alpha型男性理论。我好奇。_

 

(Thurs 3:45 pm)  
是的，我是。  
(Thurs 3:46 pm)  
现在轮到你想个工作结束的暗语了。

 

_(Thurs 3:47 pm)  
好的，好的，先生。_

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 6:26 pm)  
在一番异常激烈的辩论后，我认为一致性很重要。因此，工作结束的暗语是——钢铁侠。_

 

(Thurs 6:30 pm)  
"异常激烈的辩论"?

 

_(Thurs 6:31 pm)  
完美的暗语可不会出自心血来潮。_

 

(Thurs 6:32 pm)  
我只能附议。为何是钢铁侠？

 

_(Thurs 6:35 pm)  
抛开最明显的一点——他和美国队长一样都是复仇者联盟的一员——我发现他的性格很有趣，还有点儿相关性。他知道世界并非黑白分明，他的选择并不总符合道德常理，却可能是最实际的_

 

(Thurs 6:37 pm)  
你是说你做过违背道德却实际必要的选择吗？

 

_(Thurs 6:38 pm)_   
_是的。_   
_(Thurs 6:39 pm)_   
_尽管有时我怀疑它是否必要？_

 

(Thurs 6:41 pm)  
唯一知道答案的人是你自己。无论代价如何，我都会说它们应该是必要的。

 

xxx

 

**(Thurs 9:57 pm)  
好了，Pretty Boy，别瞒了。你晚饭时在和谁发短信？**

 

_(Thurs 9:59 pm)  
一个朋友。_

 

**(Thurs 10:00 pm)  
哦？这个幸运的女士的名字是什么？**

 

_(Thurs 10:01 pm)  
Hotch。而且他只是个朋友。_

 

**(Thurs 10:03 pm)  
Okay, okay。我想多了。你和Hotch怎么认识的？**

 

_(Thurs 10:05 pm)  
他的同事换了号码，他不小心输错号码给我发了短信。_

 

**(Thurs 10:07 pm)  
Reid，你确定这没问题？**

 

_(Thurs 10:07 pm)  
什么意思？_

 

**(Thurs 10:09 pm)  
某人“恰好”发错了信息？你甚至都不能确定他是谁。**

 

_(Thurs 10:11 pm)  
多相信我一点儿，Morgan。他只主动找过我几次。基本上都是我找他。_

 

**(Thurs 10:13 pm)  
而这就说明他是个好人？我只是觉得你该更小心些。**

 

_(Thurs 10:16 pm)  
我一直很小心。但他是（除我妈妈外）唯一一个不让我觉得我是个万事通怪胎的人。_

 

**(Thurs 10:18 pm)**   
**Look, kid, I'm sorry. 我不是想惹你不开心。我只是在担心。**   
**(Thurs 10:30 pm)**   
**Reid?**

 

_(Thurs 10:32 pm)  
没事儿，我明天去找你。_

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 10:34 pm)  
Dave没反对这个吗？_

 

(Thurs 10:40 pm)  
你的问题好突然。假设“这个”是指我们的短信聊天，他态度的确有所保留，不过他没让我停止。  
(Thurs 10:45 pm)  
Spencer, 为何这么问？

 

_(Thurs 10:47 pm)  
我朋友Morgan认为这有问题。他大概觉得你是个跟踪狂或恋童癖。_

 

(Thurs 10:50 pm)  
也许我错了，不过我认为恋童癖不会以21岁以上的人为目标。至于跟踪狂，我好想没什么证据驳斥这一点，我觉得Morgan也不会毫无理由就相信我。

 

_(Thurs 10:54 pm)_   
_恋童癖一般被描述为对13岁以下儿童有性欲望的人群。尽管18岁以下都应被考虑在内，但研究显示恋童癖们倾向于更小的孩子。大部分恋童癖不会被抓捕因为他们并不会接近儿童，否则他们会被归类为性侵儿童者，二者间有微妙的不同。性侵儿童者会将欲望付诸实际，而恋童癖通常不会。_   
_(Thurs 10:56 pm)_   
_Morgan只是保护过度。我知道他是好意，有时候他说话不经过大脑。_

 

(Thurs 10:57 pm)  
我不知道我该惊讶还是担忧你了解的如此之多。  
(Thurs 10:59 pm)  
你朋友担心你是很自然的事。事实上，人们经常对潜在的陷阱视而不见。我完全理解他的担忧，但除了切断我们的短信联系我想不出别的安抚他的方法。

 

_(Thurs 11:02 pm)  
等到我不会被杀死在公寓这个事实变得非常明显后Morgan会想通的。虽然那大概会是几个月以后的事情了。_

 

(Thurs 11:07 pm)  
如果我打算杀你，不太可能在你的住处动手，尤其你住在公寓。这会产生太多潜在的目击者，以及监视录像。另外，我可能会从你身边的人下手，因为我嫉妒他们和你有除了短信之外的交流接触。  
(Thurs 11:11 pm)  
Spencer?我只是开玩笑。

 

_(Thurs 11:12 pm)  
我知道。我只是笑得太厉害了。_

 

(Thurs 11:14 pm)  
我告诉你我会如何杀死你（还有你朋友和家人），而你的反应就是笑？难怪Morgan会担心。

 

_(Thurs 11:16 pm)  
住口。好难受。我喘不上气了。_

 

(Thurs 11:17 pm)  
等你停止挫败我的自负时告诉我一声。

 

_(Thurs 11:22 pm)  
我觉得你好像很严肃，但我不知道你为什么不高兴了。_

 

(Thurs 11:24 pm)  
我是电话那头的陌生人，却吓不到你。这难道还不能不高兴？

 

_(Thurs 11:26 pm)_   
_抱歉，Hotch。之前我说我在笑的时候，其实我是在检查我的门锁和窗户还抓过我基本不用的棒球棒来做防御。_   
_(Thurs 11:27 pm)_   
_只是担心你在试图降低我的警觉心。_   
_(Thurs 11:27 pm)_   
_然后，当然，我得虚张声势一下，所以我假装自己又笑了。_

 

(Thurs 11:29 pm)  
我不必理你这厚颜无耻之人。我有一堆别的事儿可以做。笑得开心。

 

_(Thurs 11:33 pm)_   
_这次我真的很抱歉，Hotch。我没再笑了，真的。_   
_(Thurs 11:40 pm)_   
_拜托别生气。_   
_(Fri 12:00 am)_   
_晚安，Hotch。_

 

(Fri 12:01 am)  
晚安，Spencer。

 

xxx

 

(Fri 2:47 am)  
美国队长。  
(Fri 2:48 am)  
以及，鉴于它可能不是那么显而易见，我想告诉你我之前没生气。

 

xxx

 

_(Fri 7:16 am)_   
_I know._   
_(Fri 7:18 am)_   
_谢谢你配合我的玩笑。当时Morgan的反应让我有点儿不开心。_

 

xxx

 

(Fri 12:07 pm)  
你觉得我为何那么做呢？你可不是唯一一个能通过短信读人心的人。

 

_(Fri 12:10 pm)  
我不知道该说什么。_

 

(Fri 12:12 pm)  
不必。很高兴能帮上忙。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Fri 6:47 pm)  
你又迟到了。_

 

**(Fri 6:50 pm)  
我找不到停车位。放过我这次吧。**

 

_(Fri 6:51 pm)_   
_这是周五晚上。你想什么呢？_   
_(Fri 6:52 pm)_   
_你停得多远？_

 

**(Fri 6:53 pm)**   
**几个路口之外。**   
**(Fri 6:53 pm)**   
**真惊讶你竟然没和Hotch发短信。**

 

_(Fri 6:54 pm)  
谁说我没有？_

 

**(Fri 6:54 pm)  
你回信太快。**

 

_(Fri 6:55 pm)  
他在工作。我不想惹他分心。_

 

**(Fri 6:56 pm)  
真体贴。**

 

_(Fri 6:56 pm)  
我干嘛和你说话？_

 

**(Fri 6:57 pm)  
因为私下里你觉得我魅力十足。**

 

_(Fri 6:58 pm)  
实际上，你跟魅力这个词相差十万八千里。_

 

**(Fri 6:58 pm)  
Ouch.**

 

_(Fri 7:00 pm)_   
_证据A：你已经迟到半小时了。_   
_(Fri 7:02 pm)_   
_如果十分钟内你不出现，我就要走了。_   
_(Fri 7:02 pm)_   
_服务生一直在用那种表情看我。_   
_(Fri 7:03 pm)_   
_好像我被放鸽子了似的。_

 

**(Fri 7:04 pm)  
想想她看见我的时候得多吃惊。**

 

_(Fri 7:05 pm)  
我希望她往你食物里吐口水，因为你是个这么糟糕的朋友，这儿有个穿毛背心的书呆很可怜。_

 

xxx

 

**(Fri 11:12 pm)**   
**收回之前的话。如果和Hotch聊天能让你别这么暴躁，请继续吧。**   
**(Fri 11:13 pm)**   
**只是等你死在公寓里以后别来缠着我。**

 

_(Fri 11:18 pm)_   
_尽管我对你的暗示不是很满意，但很高兴你说的还算在理。_   
_(Fri 11:20 pm)_   
_他可远比这聪明。他说如果他在我的住处谋杀我很可能被抓。希望你对他谋杀意图的措辞能更精确些。_

 

**(Fri 11:21 pm)  
好好好，笑去吧，Pretty Boy。**

 

_(Fri 11:22 pm)  
这只是我复仇计划的第一步。._

 

**(Fri 11:23 pm)**   
**“第一步”是什么意思？**   
**(Fri 11:26 pm)**   
**Reid?**

 

_(Fri 11:26 pm)  
;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday, October 13th**

 

_(Wed 3:05 pm)  
你想好暗语了吗？_

 

(Wed 3:09 pm)  
你是认真的？

 

_(Wed 3:12 pm)_  
_你好像很吃惊。的确用不着。我只是觉得那能帮上你的忙，我就不会在不合适的时间打扰你了。_  
_(Wed 3:13 pm)_  
_也能帮到我，我就不会总觉得是我说了什么话惹你不高兴了不理我了。_

 

(Wed 3:15 pm)  
我会考虑然后告诉你的。

 

xxx

 

(Wed 3:17 pm)  
他让我想个工作时能提醒他的暗语。

 

(Wed 3:20 pm)  
你知道我就坐在你前面吧。

 

(Wed 3:22 pm)  
感谢帮助，Dave。  
(Wed 3:23 pm)  
而且你知道我为何发信息说的。

 

(Wed 3:25 pm)  
你刚听到那句沉重无奈的叹息来自于我。  
(Wed 3:26 pm)  
想个暗语很难？

 

(Wed 3:27 pm)  
他能够得出很多信息。

 

(Wed 3:28 pm)  
而这很糟糕？

 

(Wed 3:29 pm)  
我不知道。

 

(Wed 3:31 pm)  
所以给一个陌生人——我得补充一句，你一无所知的陌生人——发短信还不如想一个暗语可怕？  
(Wed 3:33 pm)  
我觉得这不仅仅是他能从字里行间看穿你。你想要他也喜欢短信背后的人。  
(Wed 4:00 pm)  
Aaron?

 

(Wed 4:02 pm)  
嗯。

 

(Wed 4:05 pm)  
做你自己。你们之间的交流大部分是他发起的，我不觉得他会突然停下。如果他停了，那他真的是你需要的朋友吗？

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Wed 9:47 pm)  
美国队长。

 

_(Wed 9:59 pm)_  
_这……实在出乎意料。_  
_(Wed 10:04 pm)_  
_我是说比我想象中好很多。_  
_(Wed 10:07 pm)_  
_Hotch?_

 

(Wed 10:08 pm)  
我想解释原因的，但是……

 

_(Wed 10:09 pm)  
你不必解释。_

 

(Wed 10:11 pm)  
我不想让你有什么误解。

 

_(Wed 10:12 pm)_  
_目前我只是觉得你是美国队长的粉丝。_  
_(Wed 10:12 pm)_  
_这不算啥误解吧。_

 

(Wed 10:13 pm)  
没什么有关Alpha型男人行为分析的见解？

 

 _(Wed 10:17 pm)_  
Hotch，是你想我告诉你为何我觉得你是个男人的。提出来只是我追求公平的方式因为你肯定知道我是男人，毕竟你知道我的名字。分析你为何选择美国队长却是侵入你的私人领域。我能做到吗？当然。但是我*会*那么做吗？不。我不喜欢侧写自己的朋友。  


 

xxx

 

(Wed 10:19 pm)  
为何你总是对的呢？

 

(Wed 10:24 pm)  
天赋难违。  
(Wed 10:25 pm)  
他说什么了？

 

(Wed 10:26 pm)  
他不喜欢侧写自己的朋友。

 

(Wed 10:27 pm)  
啊那你该知道啦。你们是朋友。  
(Wed 10:29 pm)  
还有Aaron？我知道我允许了，但请谨慎些。

 

(Wed 10:30 pm)  
我能照顾好自己，Dave。  
(Wed 10:31 pm)  
不过谢谢。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Thurs 8:15 am)  
我觉得该轮到我了——我说错话了吗？_

 

(Thurs 9:39 am)  
没有。你让你惊讶，不知道该回答什么。  
(Thurs 9:45 am)  
不过我想至少该说一句“谢谢。”  
(Thurs 9:46 am)  
所以谢谢，Spencer。

 

_(Thurs 10:50 am)  
你很惊讶？_

 

(Thurs 11:18 am)  
我没想到你认为我是个朋友。

 

_(Thurs 11:20 am)_  
_哦。_  
_(Thurs 11:22 am)_  
_我没想自以为是的。我只是觉得我们已经发了这么久信息……_  
_(Thurs 11:22 am)_  
_抱歉._

 

(Thurs 11:24 am)  
Spencer, 我想我们聊过这个话题了。在你没做错的时候不要道歉。  
(Thurs 11:25 am)  
如果我不想做你朋友为何要说“谢谢”？

 

_(Thurs 11:27 am)  
我不知道。我不是很擅长……交朋友之类的。_

 

(Thurs 11:28 am)  
慢慢来。

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 2:43 pm)  
我一直在想，如果“美国队长”意味着工作中，休息时我该说什么？

 

_(Thurs 3:19 pm)  
这个“想”意味着完全忽视面前的一大堆工作吗？_

 

(Thurs 3:25 pm)  
我也是有休息时间的。

 

_(Thurs 3:27 pm)  
你上司可能不这么大方。_

 

(Thurs 3:30 pm)  
考虑到她手下不止我们团队的事情，不会有问题。

 

_(Thurs 3:32 pm)  
你是个主管或经理吧？_

 

(Thurs 3:34 pm)  
为何这么说？

 

_(Thurs 3:36 pm)  
你说“我们团队”而不是“部门”。这一般暗示了你监管一群人。_

 

(Thurs 3:40 pm)  
还记得“我不喜欢侧写自己的朋友”吗？

 

_(Thurs 3:42 pm)_  
_我不是故意的，而且这不是什么大问题。我又没问细节。_  
_(Thurs 3:43 pm)_  
_只是论证我的Alpha型男性理论。我好奇。_

 

(Thurs 3:45 pm)  
是的，我是。  
(Thurs 3:46 pm)  
现在轮到你想个工作结束的暗语了。

 

_(Thurs 3:47 pm)  
好的，好的，先生。_

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 6:26 pm)  
在一番异常激烈的辩论后，我认为一致性很重要。因此，工作结束的暗语是——钢铁侠。_

 

(Thurs 6:30 pm)  
"异常激烈的辩论"?

 

_(Thurs 6:31 pm)  
完美的暗语可不会出自心血来潮。_

 

(Thurs 6:32 pm)  
我只能附议。为何是钢铁侠？

 

_(Thurs 6:35 pm)  
抛开最明显的一点——他和美国队长一样都是复仇者联盟的一员——我发现他的性格很有趣，还有点儿相关性。他知道世界并非黑白分明，他的选择并不总符合道德常理，却可能是最实际的_

 

(Thurs 6:37 pm)  
你是说你做过违背道德却实际必要的选择吗？

 

_(Thurs 6:38 pm)_  
_是的。_  
_(Thurs 6:39 pm)_  
_尽管有时我怀疑它是否必要？_

 

(Thurs 6:41 pm)  
唯一知道答案的人是你自己。无论代价如何，我都会说它们应该是必要的。

 

xxx

 

**(Thurs 9:57 pm)  
好了，Pretty Boy，别瞒了。你晚饭时在和谁发短信？**

 

_(Thurs 9:59 pm)  
一个朋友。_

 

**(Thurs 10:00 pm)  
哦？这个幸运的女士的名字是什么？**

 

_(Thurs 10:01 pm)  
Hotch。而且他只是个朋友。_

 

**(Thurs 10:03 pm)  
Okay, okay。我想多了。你和Hotch怎么认识的？**

 

_(Thurs 10:05 pm)  
他的同事换了号码，他不小心输错号码给我发了短信。_

 

**(Thurs 10:07 pm)  
Reid，你确定这没问题？**

 

_(Thurs 10:07 pm)  
什么意思？_

 

**(Thurs 10:09 pm)  
某人“恰好”发错了信息？你甚至都不能确定他是谁。**

 

_(Thurs 10:11 pm)  
多相信我一点儿，Morgan。他只主动找过我几次。基本上都是我找他。_

 

**(Thurs 10:13 pm)  
而这就说明他是个好人？我只是觉得你该更小心些。**

 

_(Thurs 10:16 pm)  
我一直很小心。但他是（除我妈妈外）唯一一个不让我觉得我是个万事通怪胎的人。_

 

**(Thurs 10:18 pm)**  
**Look, kid, I'm sorry. 我不是想惹你不开心。我只是在担心。**  
**(Thurs 10:30 pm)**  
**Reid?**

 

_(Thurs 10:32 pm)  
没事儿，我明天去找你。_

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 10:34 pm)  
Dave没反对这个吗？_

 

(Thurs 10:40 pm)  
你的问题好突然。假设“这个”是指我们的短信聊天，他态度的确有所保留，不过他没让我停止。  
(Thurs 10:45 pm)  
Spencer, 为何这么问？

 

_(Thurs 10:47 pm)  
我朋友Morgan认为这有问题。他大概觉得你是个跟踪狂或恋童癖。_

 

(Thurs 10:50 pm)  
也许我错了，不过我认为恋童癖不会以21岁以上的人为目标。至于跟踪狂，我好想没什么证据驳斥这一点，我觉得Morgan也不会毫无理由就相信我。

 

_(Thurs 10:54 pm)_  
_恋童癖一般被描述为对13岁以下儿童有性欲望的人群。尽管18岁以下都应被考虑在内，但研究显示恋童癖们倾向于更小的孩子。大部分恋童癖不会被抓捕因为他们并不会接近儿童，否则他们会被归类为性侵儿童者，二者间有微妙的不同。性侵儿童者会将欲望付诸实际，而恋童癖通常不会。_  
_(Thurs 10:56 pm)_  
_Morgan只是保护过度。我知道他是好意，有时候他说话不经过大脑。_

 

(Thurs 10:57 pm)  
我不知道我该惊讶还是担忧你了解的如此之多。  
(Thurs 10:59 pm)  
你朋友担心你是很自然的事。事实上，人们经常对潜在的陷阱视而不见。我完全理解他的担忧，但除了切断我们的短信联系我想不出别的安抚他的方法。

 

_(Thurs 11:02 pm)  
等到我不会被杀死在公寓这个事实变得非常明显后Morgan会想通的。虽然那大概会是几个月以后的事情了。_

 

(Thurs 11:07 pm)  
如果我打算杀你，不太可能在你的住处动手，尤其你住在公寓。这会产生太多潜在的目击者，以及监视录像。另外，我可能会从你身边的人下手，因为我嫉妒他们和你有除了短信之外的交流接触。  
(Thurs 11:11 pm)  
Spencer?我只是开玩笑。

 

_(Thurs 11:12 pm)  
我知道。我只是笑得太厉害了。_

 

(Thurs 11:14 pm)  
我告诉你我会如何杀死你（还有你朋友和家人），而你的反应就是笑？难怪Morgan会担心。

 

_(Thurs 11:16 pm)  
住口。好难受。我喘不上气了。_

 

(Thurs 11:17 pm)  
等你停止挫败我的自负时告诉我一声。

 

_(Thurs 11:22 pm)  
我觉得你好像很严肃，但我不知道你为什么不高兴了。_

 

(Thurs 11:24 pm)  
我是电话那头的陌生人，却吓不到你。这难道还不能不高兴？

 

_(Thurs 11:26 pm)_  
_抱歉，Hotch。之前我说我在笑的时候，其实我是在检查我的门锁和窗户还抓过我基本不用的棒球棒来做防御。_  
_(Thurs 11:27 pm)_  
_只是担心你在试图降低我的警觉心。_  
_(Thurs 11:27 pm)_  
_然后，当然，我得虚张声势一下，所以我假装自己又笑了。_

 

(Thurs 11:29 pm)  
我不必理你这厚颜无耻之人。我有一堆别的事儿可以做。笑得开心。

 

_(Thurs 11:33 pm)_  
_这次我真的很抱歉，Hotch。我没再笑了，真的。_  
_(Thurs 11:40 pm)_  
_拜托别生气。_  
_(Fri 12:00 am)_  
_晚安，Hotch。_

 

(Fri 12:01 am)  
晚安，Spencer。

 

xxx

 

(Fri 2:47 am)  
美国队长。  
(Fri 2:48 am)  
以及，鉴于它可能不是那么显而易见，我想告诉你我之前没生气。

 

xxx

 

_(Fri 7:16 am)_  
_I know._  
_(Fri 7:18 am)_  
_谢谢你配合我的玩笑。当时Morgan的反应让我有点儿不开心。_

 

xxx

 

(Fri 12:07 pm)  
你觉得我为何那么做呢？你可不是唯一一个能通过短信读人心的人。

 

_(Fri 12:10 pm)  
我不知道该说什么。_

 

(Fri 12:12 pm)  
不必。很高兴能帮上忙。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Fri 6:47 pm)  
你又迟到了。_

 

**(Fri 6:50 pm)  
我找不到停车位。放过我这次吧。**

 

_(Fri 6:51 pm)_  
_这是周五晚上。你想什么呢？_  
_(Fri 6:52 pm)_  
_你停得多远？_

 

**(Fri 6:53 pm)**  
**几个路口之外。**  
**(Fri 6:53 pm)**  
**真惊讶你竟然没和Hotch发短信。**

 

_(Fri 6:54 pm)  
谁说我没有？_

 

**(Fri 6:54 pm)  
你回信太快。**

 

_(Fri 6:55 pm)  
他在工作。我不想惹他分心。_

 

**(Fri 6:56 pm)  
真体贴。**

 

_(Fri 6:56 pm)  
我干嘛和你说话？_

 

**(Fri 6:57 pm)  
因为私下里你觉得我魅力十足。**

 

_(Fri 6:58 pm)  
实际上，你跟魅力这个词相差十万八千里。_

 

**(Fri 6:58 pm)  
Ouch.**

 

_(Fri 7:00 pm)_  
_证据A：你已经迟到半小时了。_  
_(Fri 7:02 pm)_  
_如果十分钟内你不出现，我就要走了。_  
_(Fri 7:02 pm)_  
_服务生一直在用那种表情看我。_  
_(Fri 7:03 pm)_  
_好像我被放鸽子了似的。_

 

**(Fri 7:04 pm)  
想想她看见我的时候得多吃惊。**

 

_(Fri 7:05 pm)  
我希望她往你食物里吐口水，因为你是个这么糟糕的朋友，这儿有个穿毛背心的书呆很可怜。_

 

xxx

 

**(Fri 11:12 pm)**  
**收回之前的话。如果和Hotch聊天能让你别这么暴躁，请继续吧。**  
**(Fri 11:13 pm)**  
**只是等你死在公寓里以后别来缠着我。**

 

_(Fri 11:18 pm)_  
_尽管我对你的暗示不是很满意，但很高兴你说的还算在理。_  
_(Fri 11:20 pm)_  
_他可远比这聪明。他说如果他在我的住处谋杀我很可能被抓。希望你对他谋杀意图的措辞能更精确些。_

 

**(Fri 11:21 pm)  
好好好，笑去吧，Pretty Boy。**

 

_(Fri 11:22 pm)  
这只是我复仇计划的第一步。._

 

**(Fri 11:23 pm)**  
**“第一步”是什么意思？**  
**(Fri 11:26 pm)**  
**Reid?**

 

_(Fri 11:26 pm)  
;)_

  
  
chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

正常：Hotch  
 _斜体：Reid_  
下划线：Rossi  
 **粗体：Morgan**

* * *

  
  
  


**Saturday, October 16th**

 

_(Sat 7:12 pm)  
如果你得知有人因为在泰国餐馆掐死自己朋友而被捕了，那就是我。_

 

xxx

 

(Sat 10:46 pm)  
你被捕了吗？

 

_(Sat 10:52 pm)  
没。Morgan还能苟延残喘一天。_

 

(Sat 10:54 pm)  
我会想知道他怎么活下来的吗？

 

_(Sat 10:56 pm)_   
_昨天晚饭时他迟到了半个多小时，我小小报复一下。他真不懂感激。_   
_(Sat 10:57 pm)_   
_想先听好消息吗？_

 

(Sat 10:58 pm)  
说吧。

 

_(Sat 10:59 pm)  
他现在不拦着我们发短信了。_

 

(Sat 11:00 pm)  
坏消息呢？

 

_(Sat 11:01 pm)_   
_我们开战了。_   
_(Sat 11:02 pm)_   
_“我们”指的是我和Morgan。_

 

(Sat 11:03 pm)  
祝你好运。

 

_(Sat 11:04 pm)  
别担心，我会赢。我可是从加州理工毕业的。Morgan会后悔的。_

 

(Sat 11:06 pm)  
我该开个局吗？

 

_(Sat 11:08 pm)  
赌局？最好别，在你开局之前我就会赢的。_

 

(Sat 11:10 pm)  
你听上去很自信。

 

_(Sat 11:12 pm)_   
_我从不妄自菲薄。我一直都是赢家。_   
_(Sat 11:13 pm)_   
_其实，我都不知道他还挣扎什么。_

 

(Sat 11:15 pm)  
可能他喜欢这活动。

 

_(Sat 11:16 pm)_   
_也许吧。_   
_(Sat 11:19 pm)_   
_你没事吧，Hotch？_

 

(Sat 11:20 pm)  
没事。为什么怎么问？

 

_(Sat 11:22 pm)  
你的回复有些……奇怪。太*突兀*了，尽管信息长度没变。_

 

(Sat 11:24 pm)  
我只是累了。这次的工作很难，比以往更艰难。

 

_(Sat 11:26 pm)  
你想聊聊吗？_

 

(Sat 11:27 pm)  
现在不想。

 

_(Sat 11:28 pm)  
我能帮上什么忙吗？_

 

(Sat 11:30 pm)  
你知道什么无害催眠法吗？

 

_(Sat 11:32 pm)  
有声音的行吗？_

 

(Sat 11:34 pm)  
现在我愿意尝试任何方法。

 

_(Sat 11:40 pm)_   
_能允许我给你打个电话吗？_   
_(Sat 11:41 pm)_   
_你不必开口说话。其实，我也不会开口。_   
_(Sat 11:42 pm)_   
_只是让我想到的主意好施行些。_   
_(Sat 11:46 pm)_   
_Hotch，不管你怎么想，我不会读心。如果你不愿至少回我个“不”。_

 

(Sat 11:47 pm)  
稍等。

 

xxx

 

(Sat 11:48 pm)  
破例一次，你能和Anderson一起睡吗？

 

(Sat 11:49 pm)  
你就不能走两步过来问？

 

(Sat 11:49 pm)  
Dave.

 

(Sat 11:50 pm)  
好吧。让他来吧。

 

(Sat 11:51 pm)  
谢谢。

 

(Sat 11:52 pm)  
我等着明早的解释。

 

xxx

 

(Sat 11:55 pm)  
好的。

 

_(Sat 11:56 pm)  
这是同意的意思？_

 

(Sat 11:56 pm)  
是的。

 

_(Sat 11:57 pm)_   
_你最好给手机连上充电线。如果奏效的话。_   
_(Sat 11:58 pm)_   
_然后打开扬声器。_

 

(Sat 11:59 pm)  
你要怎么知道我睡着了没？

 

_(Sun 12:00 am)_   
_我会一直通着电话。到你起床给我发个信息或者电话挂断了。_   
_(Sun 12:01 am)_   
_免得你问，我会知道何时挂断的。*_

 

(Sun 12:02 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"..."

 

_[“译注：应该就是宫崎骏动画音乐钢琴版合集，以天空之城开头”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv3hXC38h3o) _

 

"..."

 

_"..."_

 

_[Call Disconnected.  
_ _Duration: 1:40:36]_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Sun 7:28 am)  
谢谢。

 

_(Sun 9:13 am)  
很开心它有效。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Sun 4:04 pm)  
钢铁侠。  
(Sun 4:05 pm)  
是你弹得吗？

 

_(Sun 4:32 pm)  
嗯。_

 

(Sun 4:33 pm)  
你学了多久。

 

_(Sun 4:36 pm)  
几年吧。一时冲动。我的一个朋友经常演奏，有一天晚上我等他时随手试了下，然后就开始学。能减压。_

 

(Sun 4:37 pm)  
对于只学了两年来说，你的水平令人惊叹。

 

_(Sun 4:38 pm)_   
_其实并不难。本质上来说只是数学。_   
_(Sun 4:39 pm)  
_ _再加上我的过目不忘，比你想象得简单得多。_

 

(Sun 4:41 pm)  
我发现我们还得想法让你学着接受赞美。

 

_(Sun 4:42 pm)  
在验证真伪后我会接受的。_

 

(Sun 4:43 pm)  
Spencer.

 

_(Sun 4:44 pm)  
...唔，好吧。_

 

(Sun 4:45 pm)  
谢谢。

 

xxx

 

(Sun 7:32 pm)  
州外旅行后没有比回家更好的事儿了。

 

_(Sun 7:34 pm)  
没体验过。_

 

(Sun 7:35 pm)  
你从没旅游过？

 

_(Sun 7:37 pm)  
一直没机会，没理由。_

 

(Sun 7:38 pm)  
你朋友们不旅行吗？

 

_(Sun 7:40 pm)  
Well，他们去啊，但不请自去是很没有礼貌的。_

 

(Sun 7:42 pm)  
你在开玩笑。没人邀请你吗？

 

_(Sun 7:43 pm)  
没事儿，习惯了。_

 

(Sun 7:45 pm)  
你习惯了并不代表这是对的，Spencer。  
(Sun 7:46 pm)  
Morgan没请过你吗？

 

_(Sun 7:49 pm)  
有一次，但他去的地方我不喜欢。再说，他出去都是为了找个能睡一晚的妹子。_

 

(Sun 7:51 pm)  
你需要出去走走，Spencer。只工作不休息不利于身心健康。

 

_(Sun 7:52 pm)_   
_Felix Sabates._   
_(Sun 7:53 pm)_   
_而且我没说过我不休闲啊。我只是习惯呆在州内。_   
_(Sun 7:53 pm)_   
_另外，我也没一直工作。_   
_(Sun 7:54 pm)_

__

 

 

(Sun 7:55 pm)  
你又一次吓到我了。  
(Sun 7:56 pm)  
你自己缝的？

 

_(Sun 7:57 pm)  
对啊，这是我的万圣节装扮。_

 

(Sun 7:58 pm)  
什么装扮需要你织一条围巾？

 

_(Sun 7:59 pm)_   
_我猜就靠这么一小部分我不该期待你能猜出来的。_   
_(Sun 8:00 pm)_   
_这是第四博士的围巾。_

 

(Sun 8:02 pm)  
完全不懂。

 

_(Sun 8:03 pm)_   
_第四博士。_   
_(Sun 8:04 pm)_   
_神秘博士的人物。_   
_(Sun 8:05 pm)_   
_Hotch._   
_(Sun 8:06 pm)_   
_Hotch，拜托告诉我你看过神秘博士。_

 

(Sun 8:07 pm)  
我不想让你失望。

 

_(Sun 8:07 pm)  
Hotch, 不。_

 

(Sun 8:08 pm)  
如果我说我听说过你会觉得好点儿吗？

 

_(Sun 8:09 pm)_   
_不会。_   
_(Sun 8:09)_   
_我的整个世界刚刚坍塌了。_

 

(Sun 8:10 pm)  
现在我觉得你有点儿戏剧性。

 

_(Sun 8:11 pm)_   
_难以置信。_   
_(Sun 8:12 pm)_   
_神秘博士是你那个年代的电视剧！你竟然没看过？_   
_(Sun 8:13 pm)_   
_差不多那个年代。我觉得你没那么老。_   
_(Sun 8:14 pm)_   
_但我还是无法相信。_

 

(Sun 8:17 pm)  
说完了？

 

_(Sun 8:18 pm)_   
_嗯，完了。_   
_(Sun 8:20 pm)_   
_但拜托去看看。你不必看怀旧系列。他们出了个新版。_

 

(Sun 8:21 pm)  
再说吧。

 

* * *

_(Mon 10:06 am)  
_

__

_  
_ _(Mon 10:06 am)  
_ _这就是第四博士。_

 

 

(Mon 10:08 am)  
早安，Spencer。  
(Mon 10:09 am)  
你期待我对这照片有什么回应？

 

_(Mon 10:10 am)_   
_早安，Hotch。_   
_(Mon 10:11 am)_   
_我知道他看上去有点儿怪，但他真的很酷。_   
_(Mon 10:12 am)_   
_事实上他是最受欢迎的博士扮演者——也是最长的。他演了七年。_

 

(Mon 10:13 am)  
在我亲自判断前姑且相信你。

 

_(Mon 10:14 am)  
你要去看？_

 

(Mon 10:15 am)  
有机会的话，会的。我好奇心十足现在。

 

_(Mon 10:16 am)  
_ _要是知道发个照片就行，我昨晚就会发给你了。_

 

(Mon 10:18 am)  
不是那样。

 

_(Mon 10:19 am)  
什么意思？_

 

(Mon 10:21 am)  
我昨晚想了下，你似乎很喜欢它，我当时就决定去看了。这个照片只是让我更确认。

 

_(Mon 10:23 am)  
这样的回答让我怀疑你是不是真实存在的。_

 

(Mon 10:26 am)  
Spencer，冒着太深入你隐私的危险问一句……究竟发生了什么让你觉得世界如此黑暗？

 

_(Mon 10:28 am)_   
_Hotch，我是拉斯维加斯公立高中的十二岁神童。_   
_(Mon 10:29 am)_   
_我觉得问题更该是还有什么没发生过。_

 

xxx

 

(Mon 10:32 am)  
要找我的话去射击场。

 

(Mon 10:33 am)  
大早上的怎么了？

 

(Mon 10:35 am)  
我问了个私人问题，Spencer回答了。我不该问的。

 

(Mon 10:37 am)  
到底是什么让你难受到要去射击？

 

(Mon 10:38 am)  
转发：Hotch，我是拉斯维加斯公立高中的十二岁神童。  
(Mon 10:38 am)  
转发：我觉得问题更该是还有什么没发生过。

 

(Mon 10:39 am)  
介意我加入吗？

 

(Mon 10:40 am)  
来吧。

 

xxx

 

_(Mon 3:24 pm)  
_ _我觉得自己说错话了。_

 

**(Mon 3:30 pm)  
跟Hotch有关？**

 

_(Mon 3:32 pm)  
嗯。_

 

**(Mon 3:33 pm)  
怎么了？**

 

_(Mon 3:35 pm)_   
_他问我究竟为什么觉得世界这么不友好。_

 

**(Mon 3:36 pm)  
** **你怎么回答的，Reid。**

 

_(Mon 3:36 pm)_   
_不是你想的那样。_   
_(Mon 3:37 pm)_   
_等等。Hold on._   
_(Mon 3:38 pm)_   
_转发：Hotch，我是拉斯维加斯公立高中的十二岁神童。_   
_(Mon 3:38 pm)_   
_转发：我觉得问题更该是还有什么没发生过。_

 

**(Mon 3:40 pm)  
** **Kid，他可能只是有点儿生气。这不好回答。**

 

_(Mon 3:41 pm)  
所以我确实说错话了。_

 

**(Mon 3:43 pm)  
好吧，是的，但给他点儿时间。如果你以前说的都是真的，他大概正想如何道歉问了这么私人的问题*以及*感慨你的经历。他没想跟你断交。**

 

_(Mon 3:45 pm)_   
_你怎么知道。_

 

**(Mon 3:46 pm)  
信我就好。**

 

_(Mon 3:50 pm)_   
_好吧。_   
_(Mon 3:53 pm)_   
_Morgan?_

 

**(Mon 3:55 pm)  
Yeah?**

 

_(Mon 3:56 pm)  
谢谢。_

 

**(Mon 3:57 pm)  
太客气了，Pretty Boy。**

 

xxx

 

_(Mon 6:32 pm)_   
_你不必为之前的事道歉的，Hotch。_   
_(Mon 6:33 pm)_   
_如果我不想我就不会回答。_   
_(Mon 6:34 pm)_   
_很抱歉让你不高兴了。我当时没多想。_

 

(Mon 6:35 pm)  
Spencer,，别说了。  
(Mon 6:36 pm)  
我知道我在做什么。  
(Mon 6:36 pm)  
只是你的反应让我意外。  
(Mon 6:38 pm)  
有人说过我英雄情结严重。我之前一直不信，但今天我开始怀疑了。

 

_(Mon 6:40 pm)_   
_首先，想要成为英雄和英雄情结不是一回事儿。除非你为了救人故意让他们陷入险境，否则你没有英雄情结。_   
_(Mon 6:42 pm)  
_ _我可能想错了，但我高度怀疑你曾精神虐待一个男孩，只为了能在十年后假装误发短信给他并努力帮他不那么厌世。_

 

(Mon 6:43 pm)  
我绝对完全肯定没做过这种事。

 

_(Mon 6:44 pm)_   
_我也这么想。你没有英雄情结，Hotch。如果我再听见你说这种话，我可不会放过你。_   
_(Mon 6:45 pm)_   
_你想成为英雄吗？当然，我确信你想。但几乎每人都想。实际上那是一种与生俱来的化学反应。_   
_(Mon 6:55 pm)_   
_Hotch?_

 

(Mon 6:57 pm)  
现在你是那个也许不真实的人了。

 

_(Mon 6:59 pm)  
有几次我被说更像是仿真机器人。_

 

(Mon 7:00 pm)  
Spencer.

 

_(Mon 7:01 pm)_   
_我知道了。抱歉。_   
_(Mon 7:02 pm)_   
_习惯使然，大概。_

 

(Mon 7:03 pm)  
总有一天我会让你意识到你有多么与众不同。  
(Mon 7:05 pm)  
我知道你下一次回复一定是开个新话题。也许有一天你会习惯于听见这些赞美，但那天之前我都会把你的沉默当做是一句“谢谢”。

 

* * *

(Tues 5:34 am)  
美国队长。Captain America.

 

xxx

 

_(Tues 8:18 am)  
可能这建议已经太迟了，但你也许不该每次开始工作时给我发短信。这太容易缩小范围了，而好奇是人类的天性。我不能每次都强迫自己对这显眼的提示视而不见。_

 

(Tues 9:46 am)  
道歉接受了。你有什么结论了？

 

_(Tues 10:48 am)  
鉴于你工作的频度，期间不适宜微笑，我猜是警察。更可能是FBI因为似乎你经常出差，你在最开始的信息里提过“被叫走”。_

 

(Tues 12:02 pm)  
令人惊叹。你能更具体些吗？FBI有很多部门。

 

_(Tues 12:05 pm)  
如你所说，你的工作部门有很多可能性，我还没有足够的信息进行排除。至少，在不分析你的情况，而我说过，我不想那么做。_

 

(Tues 12:07 pm)  
如果你够幸运，也许我会给点儿提示。

 

_(Tues 12:09 pm)_   
_作为交换，我告诉你些我的事情。_   
_(Tues 12:11 pm)_   
_目前为止，我在当地一个大学给几名教授做TA，主要是心理学院。但只会做到另一个学院的一个教授回来为止。ow, I'm the TA for a few professors at one of the local universities, mainly in the Psychology department. But that's only until a professor at a different academy comes back._

 

(Tues 12:14 pm)  
回来？

 

_(Tues 12:15 pm)  
当下他休假去“完成他的遗愿清单”去了。大概过几个周 他就会回来。_

 

(Tues 12:17 pm)  
你更喜欢哪个工作？

 

_(Tues 12:19 pm)  
那个啊。我就不用参加早餐聚会了。另外如果在那个学院工作我更可能拿到我梦寐以求的工作。_

 

(Tues 12:21 pm)  
快没时间了，我只问一个问题。你喜欢教学吗？

 

_(Tues 12:23 pm)_   
_没事，7分钟后我也有课。不，不喜欢。_   
_(Tues 12:24 pm)_   
_我知道我不必说这些，但别用你的工作权限调查我。那不公平。_

 

(Tues 12:25 pm)  
你说得对，不会的。但你要担心的不是我，而是Dave。

 

_(Tues 12:26 pm)_   
_我想你应该不会愿意给我他的号码让我和他直接谈吧。_   
_(Tues 1:48 pm)_   
_没错，我不会。_   
_(Tues 1:49 pm)_   
_案子加油，Hotch。别受伤。_

  
  
chapter3 完


	4. Chapter 4

正常：Hotch  
 _斜体：Reid_  
 **加粗：Morgan**  
下划线：Rossi  
  
  
Chapter 4

**Thursday, October 21st**

 

(Thurs 7:35 am)  
钢铁侠。

 

_(Thurs 7:58 am)_   
_我能假设你没受伤吗？_

 

(Thurs 8:23 am)  
只需要点儿纱布和泰诺林。

 

_(Thurs 8:25 am)_   
_哦？怎么了？_

 

(Thurs 8:27 am)  
没人喜欢被逮捕。很高兴活捉了他，但他挣扎得厉害。过程中甚至咬到了我。我都不确定是什么时候。

 

_(Thurs 8:28 am)_   
_拜托告诉我没破皮。_

 

(Thurs 8:30 am)  
我也想。

 

_(Thurs 8:31 am)_   
_那可有点儿麻烦。_

 

(Thurs 8:32 am)  
...

 

_(Thurs 8:32 am)_   
_怎么了？_

 

(Thurs 8:33 am)  
你有洁癖？

 

_(Thurs 8:34 am)_   
_在这么多的可能性中，你是如何一击命中的？_

 

(Thurs 8:36 am)  
唯一说得通的。  
(Thurs 8:36 am)  
也不是那么难联想。

 

_(Thurs 8:38 am)_   
_很多疾病通过皮肤或者唾液传播。大家都该当心些。_

 

(Thurs 8:40 am)  
有趣的展开。你避免和他人直接碰触吗？

 

_(Thurs 8:41 am)_   
_我不确定我明白你是在问什么。_

 

(Thurs 8:42 am)  
你约会时怎么办？也不碰其他人？

 

_(Thurs 8:43 am)_   
_我从没约会过。_

 

(Thurs 8:46 am)  
开玩笑。

 

_(Thurs 8:49 am)_   
_我觉得很明显。大部分同龄人都很无聊，我没真的和年长很多的人呆过。别人当你是孩子的情况下很难有个约会。_

 

(Thurs 8:50 am)  
我没考虑到这方面。

 

_(Thurs 8:52 am)_   
_没事儿，我知道你没恶意。_   
_(Thurs 8:58 am)_   
_请别因为我那天告诉你的事儿太紧张。我没那么容易被冒犯。这是我成长过程中习得的技能。_

 

(Thurs 9:14 am)  
你说得好像这是好事儿。

 

_(Thurs 9:16 am)_   
_Hotch，那些事都过去了。只因为我的性格被影响过并不是说那就有多可怕。我需要学习适应社会对待我的方式。_   
_(Thurs 9:19 am)_   
_我也希望每个人都能够对他人敞开心胸，但这是不现实的世界观，你知道的。我觉得自己已经很幸运能遇到你们。非要说的话，那只会让我更加的感谢你们的存在。_

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 2:47 pm)  
你喜欢咖啡吗？

 

_(Thurs 3:19 pm)_   
_这跟以前的信息比可随意的多。不过是啊，咖啡是我的能量来源。_

 

(Thurs 3:27 pm)  
Dave和我聊到了而已。我以为你会喜欢茶。

 

_(Thurs 3:29 pm)_   
_我也喝热茶，但一般是因为我偏头痛。_   
_(Thurs 3:30 pm)_   
_要我猜的话，你肯定喝咖啡的。最可能是黑咖啡。_

 

(Thurs 3:33 pm)  
说的没错。而且不知为何我感觉你是那种会加很多糖或奶精的人。多到你的咖啡变成浅棕色。

 

_(Thurs 3:34 pm)_   
_Morgan总是问我要不要在我的糖里加点儿咖啡。_

 

(Thurs 3:35 pm)  
可以想象。他喜欢黑咖啡吧？

 

_(Thurs 3:37 pm)_   
_实际上来说是。但我有几次看见他用奶精。而且他试图瞒着我，不过他最爱的是Cinnamon香草味奶油。_

 

(Thurs 3:40 pm)  
你怎么知道？

 

_(Thurs 3:42 pm)_   
_有一次我去他家，发现他柜子里有几罐。_

 

(Thurs 3:42 pm)  
这不算决定性证据。

 

_(Thurs 3:43 pm)_   
_我还没说完呢。_   
_(Thurs 3:43 pm)_   
_我上次去的时候它们几乎全没了，柜子上摆着倒数第二罐因为他刚用完。_

 

(Thurs 3:45 pm)  
听上去他没打算瞒你。

 

_(Thurs 3:46 pm)_   
_当我问他的时候，他说那是给来做客的女孩们准备的。我没告诉他我几个月前就发现了。_

 

(Thurs 3:54 pm)  
提醒我千万别让你在无人监督的情况下进入我家。

 

_(Thurs 3:58 pm)_   
_..._   
_(Thurs 3:58 pm)_   
_怎么？_

 

(Thurs 4:04 pm)  
怎么？

 

_(Thurs 4:06 pm)_   
_我没意识到我会去你家。_

 

(Thurs 4:13 pm)  
除非你恰好是什么连环杀手，否则我假设你总会来的。这不是朋友间的常事吗？

 

_(Thurs 4:15 pm)_   
_是啊，对，我只是没想过……_   
_(Thurs 4:15 pm)_   
_这可不寻常。_

 

(Thurs 4:19 pm)  
你以为我们会发一辈子短信？

 

_(Thurs 4:21 pm)_   
_不。_   
_(Thurs 4:22 pm)_   
_我以为我们会一直发短信，直到你厌倦我。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Thurs 7:45 pm)_   
_Hotch，对不起。我只是太害怕了，我不是那个意思。我能收回那句话吗？_   
_(Thurs 9:32 pm)_   
_Hotch?_

 

* * *

**(Fri 7:28 pm)  
Reid，你在哪儿？**

 

_(Fri 7:32 pm)_   
_我不太舒服，所以呆在家。_

 

**(Fri 7:34 pm)**   
**需要帮忙？**

 

_(Fri 7:36 pm)_   
_不，我要吃点儿泰诺林上床。我昨晚没怎么睡。_   
_(Fri 7:36 pm)_   
_不过还是谢谢。_

 

**(Fri 7:38 pm)**   
**客气。我会随身带着手机，有事给我发信息或打电话。**

 

* * *

(Sat 11:24 am)  
我们得谈谈。  
(Sat 11:26 am)  
我更想打电话，但信息也可以。  
(Sat 11:27 am)  
事实上，不。我不想我们的第一通电话过于紧张，所以忽略那句话。  
(Sat 11:30 am)  
我知道这个点你不会睡的，Spencer。

 

_(Sat 11:30 am)_   
_停。_   
_(Sat 11:32 am)_   
_我们会谈的，但不是现在。我过去两晚上都没睡，我正戴着墨镜躺在窗帘紧闭的卧室里。_   
_(Sat 11:34 am)_   
_手机震动让我头疼。打字让我头疼。可恶，我的头发都在让我头疼。等我不偏头痛了我会给你发信息的。_   
_(Sat 11:36 am)_   
_还有因为我很确定你会内疚，这不是你的错。我有慢性偏头痛，这次是从周四中午开始的。我误以为只是个头疼因为它不像以前那么严重_

 

(Sat 11:39 am)  
好的。我很抱歉。希望你快点好起来。

 

xxx

 

_(Sat 11:39 am)_   
_Morgan，它又开始了。你能过来一下吗？_

 

**(Sat 11:41 am)**   
**当然。路上我会买杯茶，这样在我到你公寓煮好茶前你能先用些。有什么想要的口味吗？**

 

_(Sat 11:43 am)_   
_没。谢谢。_

 

**(Sat 11:44 am)**   
**马上到，kid。**

 

xxx

 

(Sat 11:50 am)   
你的表情从冷酷转变为担忧了，我只能想到一个原因。

 

(Sat 11:51 am)  
不是现在，Dave。

 

(Sat 11:52 am)   
我很体贴才给你发消息的，Aaron。告诉我，或者我告诉所有人。

 

(Sat 11:55 am)  
我告诉他我想谈谈，我觉得他是在忽略我因为我几天没联系他了，所以我发了几条信息。结果，他的慢性偏头痛从周四中午就发作了。

 

(Sat 11:56 am)   
可怜，不过这不能解释你的心情。   
(Sat 11:56 am)   
他没暗示这偏头痛是你的错？

 

(Sat 11:58 am)  
没有，Dave。事实上，他挣扎着给我发信息明确的说那不是我的错。他说他周四就头疼了，他只是没意识到那是偏头痛发作。

 

(Sat 12:00 pm)   
恐怕我看不到问题所在。   
(Sat 12:01 pm)   
Aaron，他还说什么了？

 

(Sat 12:03 pm)  
他说他前两夜都没怎么睡觉。我很难相信他是因为偏头痛睡不着的。

 

(Sat 12:04 pm)   
所以你很内疚没回他消息？

 

(Sat 12:05 pm)  
是的。他有几次表示过很怕说错话。

 

(Sat 12:06 pm)   
而且他希望收到“美国队长”来表示你没回消息是因为工作，不是因为他说错了话。

 

(Sat 12:08 pm)  
我们都知道他这样的人在开始一段感情时很需要安全感，哪怕是一段柏拉图式的精神交流。他一生都在被评头论足，只因为他没有隐藏自我，这留下了烙印。

 

(Sat 12:10 pm)   
我知道，Aaron。但他是个聪明孩子，他知道你不喜欢他贬低自我。也许你们再聊聊后，下次他会三思后行的。

 

(Sat 12:11 pm)  
我的行为算是某种间接虐待，如果不是直接的的话。

 

(Sat 12:12 pm)   
说出你明知道你的接受者不想听到的话也是。   
(Sat 12:13 pm)   
我不是在为你开脱。但你当时很沮丧，和他通话可能导致更多问题。   
(Sat 12:14 pm)   
他会理解的。现在在Prentiss再次侧写你前丢掉那自我厌弃的表情。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Sat 9:54 pm)_   
_我没完全康复，但至少没有烧红的针管不时捅我脑子了。_

 

(Sat 10:32 pm)  
给我五分钟。  
(Sat 10:38 pm)  
抱歉。发生这些事，我忘了告诉你我有案子了。

 

_(Sat 10:40 pm)_   
_没事儿。我的生物钟完全废了，接下来至少几个小时内我都会醒着。_   
_(Sat 10:42 pm)_   
_所以……我惹了多大麻烦？_   
_(Sat 10:43 pm)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_"..."_

 

"Spencer?"

 

_"Um, hi."_

 

"Hello."

 

_"我以为你不想打电话说的？ "_

 

"那是在我意识到我会整晚呆在警局之前。直接通话更好，我时间不多。"

 

_"好的。抱歉。"_

 

"作为一个记性无比好的人，你似乎总记不住我说的话。"

 

_"我……我只是紧张。"_

 

"我一直以为你紧张的时候会不停说话。"

 

_"的确是。但我现在头疼，说话会更严重……另外，你的声音就和我想象中一模一样，能安抚人心。我说的越少，就能听你说的越多。"_

 

"……"

 

_"从我嘴里出来的尴尬的话也就越少。拜托别让我说下去了。"_

 

"我想我也该公平些。我没想过你的声音会是怎样，但很高兴终于知道了。另外我觉得你喜欢我的声音这一点很惹人爱。"

 

_"... **惹人爱？**? 你是说小孩子那种?"_

 

"如果你非要这么比的话"

 

_"Hotch，这——你是在 **笑**?"_

 

"抱歉。我知道不该这样，但我控制不住。"

 

_"你不是说你时间不多吗？?"_

 

"对。首先，我想为没回你信息道歉。这不公平，但愿我还没摧毁你的信任。"

 

_"没有，如果有人该道歉那也是我。当我回信的时候，我是想说些让你无法回复的话，但我不想…… well, **那样** 。我甚至没意识到我发了什么。你唯一试图阻止过我的事就是看轻自己，我只是一直在想如果我是你的话我一定会断交的因为我用我唯一知道的能够伤害你的方式攻击了——"_

 

"Spencer."

 

_"..."_

 

"你吓到了，你只是在反击。"

 

_"..."_

 

"我需要一个yes或no。"

 

_"Oh. Yes."_

 

"而且你不知道自己说了什么。"

 

_"开始不，但我潜意识——"_

 

"没关系。你说那些话并不是针对我。"

 

_"当然不是！我一直都在承受暴力，我讨厌它。我绝对不会想欺凌任何人。"_

 

"好的。下次你不会再崩溃了吗？"

 

_"Hotch，我不能保证。我甚至不知道 **这次** 我会崩溃。"_

 

"稍等……Dave，我马上好。一会儿就进去。"

 

_"..."_

 

"抱歉，他来找我因为我过了时间没回去，顺便来偷听。现在，我想在我下次说起见面时你不会再这样了？ "

 

_"Hotch，那个——"_

 

“Spencer，我们的区号说明我们住在Virginia的同一区域。我们住在不同州事情会有不同，但我们可能甚至在同一个城市。我不清楚谁曾抛弃过你，或者多少人曾经这样做过，但我哪儿也不会去。我的生活中没有多少光芒，但你据对是其中之一，我不会轻易放你离开。所以如果有谁厌倦了的话，那一定会是你，当你意识到我其实跟其他人一样无聊。

 

_“……这不可能。”_

 

“所以直面我们将会见面这个问题吧？因为我的工作原因可能会有点儿难安排，但如果你愿意，我实在找不出理由拒绝。你能吗？”

 

_“除非我们两人之一是连环杀手？不能。”_

 

“很好。我不会催促你。不想让你纠结。但我会很高兴几个月后介绍我的新朋友给我的老朋友们。”

 

_“我也很想，Hotch。到时我会告诉你的。但现在你真的得回去工作了。你是团队的领导者，我确信他们需要你。如果你为任何事心神不宁，你都可以打我电话。哪怕我是在忙工作我也会接的。那比发信息更方便。”_

 

“这就去。但是Spencer。下次你害怕的时候，我想你知道你可以直接打给我。哪怕正在办案，我也会接的。那比发信息方便。”

 

_“谢谢，你也是。我不知道自己能有多大用处，但至少我愿意听你说。 ”_

 

“我会记住的。晚安，Spencer。”

 

_"晚安，Hotch。"_

 

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:06:24]

 

_(Sat 10:51 pm)_   
_哦，忘了一句：别再被咬了。_

 

(Sat 10:52 pm)  
这是新记录。

 

_(Sat 10:52 pm)_   
_什么意思。_

 

(Sat 10:53 pm)  
你多快能从不安紧张转变为狡诈无耻。

 

_(Sat 10:54 pm)_   
_我的个人魅力之一。_

 

(Sat 10:54 pm)  
我还以为你头疼呢。

 

_(Sat 10:55 pm)_   
_我还以为你工作呢。_   
_(Sat 11:00 pm)_   
_你说得对。我得停止打扰你工作了。_

 

xxx

 

(Sat 11:01 pm)   
别误会。我很高兴你的问题解决了。    
(Sat 11:02 pm)   
但我们*正*等着某个杀人狂魔的电话，冲着自己的手机笑可有失职业道德。    
(Sat 11:03 pm)   
只是顺便说一句。    
(Sat 11:04 pm)   
这就好。你现在这“你特么闭嘴”的表情好多了。

 

(Sat 11:05 pm)  
Dave。

 

(Sat 11:06 pm)  
不客气。

 

* * *

_(Sun 9:02 am)  
_ _Morgan?_

 

**(Sun 9:02 am)  
Hey, Pretty Boy，今天如何？**

 

_(Sun 9:03 am)  
好多了。谢谢。_

 

**(Sun 9:04 am)**   
**出什么事儿了？**   
**(Sun 9:07 am)**   
**Reid，我知道你不会毫无理由给我发消息。**

 

_(Sun 9:08 am)  
我和Hotch谈过了。_

 

**(Sun 9:09 am)  
你一直在和他谈。**

 

_(Sun 9:10 am)  
不，我是说我和他*谈*过了。电话那样。_

 

**(Sun 9:11 am)**   
**Oh.**   
**(Sun 9:11 am)**   
**怎么样？**

 

_(Sun 9:12 am)  
就内容来说，比我想得好多了。_

 

**(Sun 9:13 am)  
很高兴听到你这么说。他可信吗？**

 

_(Sun 9:14 am)  
你确定？你关心的是这个？_

 

**(Sun 9:15 am)  
嘿，我是说你可以和他继续聊天，但可没说我信任他。**

 

_(Sun 9:17 am)  
我在背景音听到了那个Dave朋友，还有其他声音，如果他是在演戏，那他一定是个深谋远虑的老戏骨。_

 

**(Sun 9:19 am)  
我还是不信他，但你们通过话这点让我觉得好些了。**

 

_(Sun 9:20 am)  
你记得我说过我想象中的他的声音吗？_

 

**(Sun 9:21 am)  
是啊记得。怎么？完全不是那样？**

 

_(Sun 9:22 am)_   
_不，我猜对了。_   
_(Sun 9:23 am)_   
_但有一件事我没想到。_

 

**(Sun 9:24 am)  
什么？**

 

_(Sun 9:25 am)  
它会那么迷人。_

  
  
  
chapter 4 完


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Monday, October 25th**

 

(Mon 6:47 am)  
Iron Man.

 

_(Mon 9:58 am)  
这次添了几道新伤？_

 

(Mon 10:00 am)  
高兴地告诉你没有。

 

_(Mon 10:01 am)  
我真的非常非常开心。_

 

(Mon 10:02 am)  
你的早餐聚会如何？

 

_(Mon 10:02 am)  
糟糕透顶。_

 

(Mon 10:03 am)  
考虑到你的偏戏剧性，我很难相信它真的有那么糟。

 

_(Mon 10:05 am)_   
_唯一和我说话的那个TA（尽管不常说）上周五辞职了。_   
_(Mon 10:06 am)_   
_这是今天早晨的主要话题。根据他们的说法，她引诱了某个男学生因此被礼貌的请辞了。_

 

(Mon 10:08 am)  
抱歉，Spencer。这故事自相矛盾。

 

_(Mon 10:10 am)_   
_那是因为她*辞职*的原因是几个男生一直在骚扰她，因为他们是篮球队的，学校伪造了事实。_   
_(Mon 10:11 am)_   
_所以我正坐在这儿咬紧牙闭好嘴。_

 

(Mon 10:12 am)  
是她说她辞职了，还是你猜的？

 

_(Mon 10:13 am)  
今早发现这事儿时我给她发了个消息，这真是太奇怪了毕竟她是个同性恋。_

 

(Mon 10:15 am)  
我不知道学校可以如此颠倒是非。很抱歉他们侮辱了她的名声。

 

_(Mon 10:16 am)  
病态的政治。你无法想象保持缄默有多难。_

 

(Mon 10:18 am)  
Well，我希望我能再陪你说会儿话。但我真的得去写我的报告了。

 

_(Mon 10:19 am)  
没事儿，工作第一。_

 

(Mon 10:20 am)  
是的。但Spencer？

 

_(Mon 10:21 am)  
嗯？_

 

(Mon 10:23 am)  
如果你的另一位上司马上就要回来了。你不必坐那里听下去。告诉他们你是怎么想的，如果他们让你离开，那就走。没有工作值得你这样委曲求全，尤其你最多只会再呆一个周了。

 

_(Mon 10:27 am)  
谢谢。我试试。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Mon 6:04 pm)_   
_我是想等你工作完的，所以希望已经完了。_   
_(Mon 6:05 pm)_   
_我这辈子都没这么扬眉吐气过。他们全都一个字都说不出来。_   
_(Mon 6:06 pm)_   
_然后我辞职了。因为你说的对，不值得，我可以休个一周的假。完全没问题。_   
_(Mon 6:07 pm)_   
_这是个美好的周一。_   
_(Mon 6:08 pm)_   
_Hotch?_

 

(Mon 6:08 pm)  
不是现在，Spencer。

 

_(Mon 6:09 pm)_   
_出什么事儿了？_   
_(Mon 6:15 pm)_   
_Hotch，我知道你现在没案件。上一个才刚结束，而且如果有你是不会忘记给我暗语的。_   
_(Mon 6:20 pm)_   
_拜托回句话。哪怕说句你是在忙报告。_

 

(Mon 6:24 pm)  
我的儿子今天放学后没回家。他一般和他姨妈呆在一起因为我总是不在家。今天该她接他的。过了时间他们还没出现后我给她打了电话，她说他自己坐巴士去我上班地点找我了。  
(Mon 6:25 pm)  
我们打电话过去问，但没人见过他。  
(Mon 6:26 pm)  
现在你懂为何我说“不是现在“了？

 

_(Mon 6:27 pm)_   
_你儿子叫什么？_   
_(Mon 6:30 pm)_   
_Hotch，拜托，我想帮忙的。_

 

(Mon 6:30 pm)  
Jack.

 

_(Mon 6:31 pm)  
他多大？_

 

(Mon 6:32 pm)  
6岁。

 

_(Mon 6:32 pm)  
他在哪儿上学？_

 

(Mon 6:33 pm)  
阿什兰小学。

 

_(Mon 6:34 pm)  
跟我说说他的性格。_

 

(Mon 6:34 pm)  
Spencer，这有什么用？

 

_(Mon 6:35 pm)  
相信我。_

 

(Mon 6:40 pm)  
他很聪明。喜欢阅读和手工。几周前我们做了个模型飞机。他刚加入足球队，他喜欢足球。不确定这消息有什么用，不过他喜欢超级英雄，尤其是“真实存在的”那种，比如消防员和FBI。  
(Mon 6:42 pm)  
Spencer?

 

_(Mon 6:43 pm)_   
_如果他真是个聪明的孩子，他会没事的。Morgan和我会尽全力帮忙。_   
_(Mon 6:44 pm)_   
_别做傻事，保持冷静。_

 

xxx

 

_(Mon 6:45 pm)_   
_Morgan，我会发给你一串地点和电话。_   
_(Mon 6:46 pm)_   
_拜托现在别问为什么。打给他们问问他们是否见过一个叫Jack的小男孩。他六岁。_

 

**(Mon 6:46 pm)  
没问题，kid。**

 

_(Mon 6:47 pm)  
谢谢。_

 

xxx

 

_(Mon 8:03 pm)_

__

  
_(Mon 8:04 pm)_   
_拜托告诉我这就是你的Jack。_   
_(Mon 8:05 pm)_   
_他和我朋友Morgan在一起，你可以打电话确认。_   
_(Mon 8:05 pm)_   
_571-555-0168_

 

 

xxx

 

(Mon 8:06 pm)  
[Outgoing Call]

 

**“喂？”**

 

“是Spencer的朋友Morgan吗？”

 

**“嗯。你是Jack的爸爸？ ”**

 

“对，他没事吧？”

 

**“除了担心自己闯了祸之外没什么。你想和他说话吗？”**

 

“谢谢了。”

 

**“……爸爸？”**

 

“Jack？你Jess姨妈和我都很担心。”

 

**“我闯祸了？”**

 

“没，但我们之后得谈谈，行吗？”

 

**“嗯。不过我们能晚饭后谈吗？”**

 

“可以。你能帮我把电话给Morgan吗？”

 

**“好的。Bye，Daddy。”**

 

“一会儿见，buddy。”

 

" **...Hotch?"**

 

“你在哪儿找到他的？”

 

**“Bull Run广场外面的图书馆。Jack知道地址，我们正往你那儿去。”**

 

“巴士不到那儿，他怎么去的？”

 

**“他说他和同学一起骑车。他似乎想在你之前回家给你个惊喜。但他玩得忘了时间。”**

 

“他的确惊到我了。”

 

**“你有个很棒的小孩，Hotch。”**

 

“我知道。我不知该如何谢你，Morgan。”

 

**“我俩都知道你该谢的人不是我。”**

 

“我也会对Spencer说谢谢的。但你错了，我也该感谢你。你本没理由帮我。我永远都不会忘记今天的事情。”

 

**"你人真的挺不错，Hotch。"**

 

“很高兴听你这么说。我会在外面等你们。”

 

**“好的，回见。”**

 

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:13]

 

xxx

 

(Mon 8:10 pm)  
我不知道该如何表达我的感激。

 

_(Mon 8:11 pm)  
不必的。找到他让我也松了一口气。_

 

(Mon 8:12 pm)  
你怎么这么快找到他的？

 

_(Mon 8:13 pm)_   
_不觉得快。_   
_(Mon 8:14 pm)_   
_在Bull Run的图书馆回复他们找到了个六岁的Jack前我至少打给了20个地方。_   
_(Mon 8:15 pm)_   
_事后我才想到我也该问你点儿外貌特征的。接电话的人肯定不高兴我让他们吼着Jack的名字看他是不是在。_

 

(Mon 8:16 pm)  
你差不多一小时就找到了我儿子，Spencer。  
(Mon 8:17 pm)  
就我个人而言，这很快。

 

x

 

(Mon 8:47 pm)  
你朋友Morgan是个警察？

 

_(Mon 8:48 pm)_   
_没错？_   
_(Mon 8:48 pm)_   
_你不该和Jack呆一起吗？_

 

(Mon 8:50 pm)  
是的。他想让我谢谢你帮我找到他。

 

_(Mon 8:51 pm)  
等等。你和Morgan聊了，唔，十分钟，他就告诉你他是个警察？_

 

(Mon 8:52 pm)  
其实他正和我们一起吃晚餐。

 

xxx

 

_(Mon 8:53 pm)_   
_我不知道该说什么。_   
_(Mon 8:53 pm)_   
_你在和他们一起*吃饭*？_

 

**(Mon 8:54 pm)  
嫉妒啦？**

 

_(Mon 8:55 pm)  
嫉妒？啥？这是诽谤？我为什么要嫉妒？_

 

**(Mon 8:56 pm)  
别装啦，Pretty Boy。**

 

_(Mon 8:57 pm)_   
_我没装。_   
_(Mon 8:57 pm)_   
_你们到底说什么了？_   
_(Mon 8:57 pm)_   
_别回答了。_

 

**(Mon 8:58 pm)**   
**你*的确*嫉妒了。**   
**(Mon 8:58 pm)**   
**别担心。他不是我的菜。**

 

_(Mon 8:59 pm)  
祝你吃饭噎死喝水呛死。_

 

xxx

 

_(Mon 9:00 pm)  
告诉Jack我很高兴他安全回家了。_

 

(Mon 9:01 pm)  
我会的。  
(Mon 9:02 pm)  
你跟Morgan说什么了。他笑得我都要担心他会呛到了。

 

_(Mon 9:03 pm)  
很好。他活该。_

 

(Mon 9:04 pm)  
怎么了？

 

_(Mon 9:05 pm)  
没什么。_

 

(Mon 9:05 pm)  
Spencer。

 

_(Mon 9:08 pm)  
我让Morgan去的时候没多想，只是因为他离得近。然后我觉得没什么，因为他只是去送Jack，你们也就聊个几分钟。我没想到你们会一起吃饭。_

 

(Mon 9:10 pm)  
你不高兴我先见了Morgan？Spencer，前几天你还因为没准备好和我见面陷入了恐慌。

 

_(Mon 9:11 pm)_   
_我知道。这不合常理，但我控制不了。_   
_(Mon 9:12 pm)_   
_你们俩今天前都没说过话，结果现在他已经见过你*和*你儿子了。_   
_(Mon 9:13 pm)  
_ _……就不能允许我不高兴一下吗？_

 

(Mon 9:15 pm)  
可以，但我其实挺惊讶的我竟然之前没见过Morgan。我以前就在他现在的辖区工作。

 

_(Mon 9:16 pm)  
转移话题没用。_

 

(Mon 9:17 pm)  
我没有。我只是想说你该意识到这早晚会发生。

 

_(Mon 9:19 pm)  
我知道，Hotch，但这不是意外碰面。你决定出去吃饭，你或Jack邀请了Morgan。_

 

(Mon 9:21 pm)  
你不能要求太多，Spencer。如果是你来送Jack你会留下吗？

 

_(Mon 9:22 pm)_   
_大概不会。_   
_(Mon 9:23 pm)_   
_但我也没觉得Morgan会。_

 

(Mon 9:25 pm)  
他对你的保护欲那么强的情况下，你就没有一刹那想过他会想了解下正和他最好朋友联系的陌生人？

 

_(Mon 9:25 pm)  
……没，现在我觉得自己有点儿蠢。_

 

(Mon 9:26 pm)  
相信我，如果能选，我会选你。  
(Mon 9:27 pm)  
不过我没因见了Morgan而不高兴。因为现在我知道你真的是个朋友而不是什么复仇者了。

 

_(Mon 9:29 pm)  
没错。尽管那晚我就基本确定了，但现在更加确信。我猜这是好事。_

 

(Mon 9:30 pm)  
猜？

 

_(Mon 9:31 pm)  
哦，闭嘴去陪他们吧。_

 

(Mon 9:32 pm)  
其实，Jack和Morgan觉得我们的对话非常有趣。

 

_(Mon 9:32 pm)  
你*大声*念出来了？_

 

(Mon 9:33 pm)  
没。  
(Mon 9:34 pm)  
我总结陈词。

 

_(Mon 9:35 pm)_   
_厚颜无耻在你身上可不是什么好品质。_   
_(Mon 9:35 pm)_   
_尤其是冲着找到了你儿子的人。_   
_(Mon 9:36 pm)_   
_现在我要回去看书享受美好时光了。_

 

(Mon 9:37 pm)  
Jack说我该道歉，尽管他不知道“厚颜无耻”是什么意思。

 

_(Mon 9:38 pm)  
跟他说声谢谢，感谢他站在我这边。_

 

(Mon 9:38 pm)  
还有，恭喜辞职。

 

_(Mon 9:40 pm)  
很抱歉。我现在无法接听电话因为我正忙着看书，如果你留言，我会在空闲时尽快回复。_

 

(Mon 9:41 pm)  
有时你的成熟度真让我惊讶。

 

* * *

(Tues 10:14 am)  
我一直试图找到最好的方式开始这个话题，但是好像并不存在，所以我决定直接些。谢谢你没问为何Jack在他姨妈那儿。

 

_(Tues 10:17 am)  
我得承认最开始我完全没考虑。但对Jack的担心消失后，我的确想过。我不想问东问西，我没立场那么做。_

 

(Tues 10:19 am)  
Jessica是我前妻的姐姐。要不是她我都不知道该如何兼顾Jack和工作。

 

_(Tues 10:20 am)  
Hotch，你不欠我什么。_

 

(Tues 10:23 am)  
我很清楚，Spencer。我告诉你是因为我想让你知道。Haley和我大概Jack出生两年后就离婚了。她无法忍受我不合理的工作时间，她讨厌我总是有案子。我没法为了她辞职，她离开了。  
(Tues 10:25 am)  
大概一年后我们接手了个UnSub，他之前停止杀人是因为当初负责案子的警官和他做了一项交易。那警官死后，凶杀再次开始了。他提出了相同的交易但我拒绝了。这激怒了他。  
(Tues 10:27 am)  
然后他开始针对我。最开始对我团队的一名成员下手，然后是我本身。他想让知道我的生命在他手里，是他让我活下去。我给Haley和Jack申请了证人保护。  
(Tues 10:32 am)  
但他找到了他们，他袭击了保护他们的探员骗了Haley。我设法给了Jack暗号，他能够藏起来等我找到他。但对Haley我无能为力。他在她与我通话时枪杀了她。  
(Tues 10:34 am)  
最终抓到他时我失去了理智。Dave不得不让另一个团队成员把我从他身上拽开，我没办法相信他真的死了。我永远不想再经历一次那种感觉。

 

_(Tues 10:36 am)_   
_Hotch，这太可怕了。我真的很抱歉。我希望我帮上你什么。_   
_(Tues 10:37 am)_   
_我不知道该说什么。_

 

(Tues 10:39 am)  
你帮过我了，Spencer。*真的*帮了。  
(Tues 10:42 am)  
昨晚我很害怕。我相信Jack被绑架了，Haley的遭遇瞬间攻占我的大脑。如果你没有强迫我让你帮忙，我不知道自己会做出什么。Jack是我的整个生命，但他陷入危险时我无法理性地思考，但你阻止了我让我集中精力。因为某些无法解释的理由，我知道我可以信任你，这令我平静下来。  
(Tues 10:44 am)  
因此谢谢。谢谢你的顽固、敏锐，谢谢你打退了我心中的恶魔。

 

_(Tues 10:46 am)  
我……不客气，Hotch。你告诉我的对我来说意义很大，谢谢你信任我。_

 

xxx

 

_(Tues 10:48 am)  
拜托告诉我你能提前午饭时间。_

 

**(Tues 10:50 am)**   
**当然，怎么了？**   
**(Tues 10:52 am)**   
**Reid?**

 

_(Tues 10:53 am)  
Hotch告诉我一些私事，我很困扰。我的手抖得太厉害了不得不重打了好几次。_

 

**(Tues 10:54 am)  
五分钟后到。**

  
Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday, October 27th**

 

_(Wed 11:02 am)  
为什么人们会喜欢休假？_

 

(Wed 11:28 am)  
放松身心。更重要的是他们能和家人或其他喜欢的人呆在一起。

 

 _(Wed 11:29 am)_  
我所有的朋友都在上班，我的父亲在我还是个孩子时就抛弃了我和妈妈，我妈妈现在拉斯维加斯。  
(Wed 11:30 am)  
Hotch，我要疯了。

 

(Wed 11:32 am)  
你织完围巾了？

 

_(Wed 11:33 am)  
嗯，周一就织完了。不过无所谓，反正我下周不会戴了。_

 

(Wed 11:35 am)  
Spencer，尽管我非常希望能陪你消遣时光，但我今天工作非常多。你有什么想去听的讲座吗？

 

_(Wed 11:37 am)  
抱歉，有时我忘了你得工作。有一个，但它不对公众开放。只有探员和警察能参加。_

 

(Wed 11:52 am)  
是两点Foxchase Manor的那个？

 

_(Wed 11:54 am)  
是啊，没错。你怎么……？_

 

(Wed 11:56 am)  
这地区就一个符合。Dave和我动用了一些关系。给他们看ID他们会让你进去的。有任何问题让他们给我打电话。

 

_(Wed 11:58 am)  
没说笑？_

 

(Wed 11:59 am)  
我刚花了快半个小时安排，你却问我是不是在说笑？

 

 _(Wed 12:00 pm)_  
Hotch，你——你不必这么做的！  
(Wed 12:01 pm)  
你说你很忙，可你刚浪费了25分钟！

 

(Wed 12:03 pm)  
我唯一可能浪费了时间的原因就是你最后没去。

 

_(Wed 12:04 pm)  
我不知道该说什么。为什么你做这事我就觉得不奇怪？_

 

(Wed 12:06 pm)  
我该说什么？我是个绅士。

 

_(Wed 12:07 pm)  
谢谢。真心真意。_

 

(Wed 12:09 pm)  
我必须的走了。讲座愉快，Spencer。

 

_(Wed 12:10 pm)  
会的，Hotch。我保证。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Wed 7:24 pm)  
我有点儿惊讶。我还期待着讲座结束后你至少给我条信息呢。  
(Wed 7:27 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Spencer?"

 

_“文字根本无法表达它有多棒。”_

 

“很高兴你喜欢。”

 

_“_ _**喜欢** _ _？我_ _**爱死** _ _它了！Max Ryan是最德高望重的侧写师之一。在他和BAU抓到Keystone Killer 之前我找他签过名，我 **超级超级** 想知道他们怎么抓到Walter Kern的。下午我和他聊了聊，尽管他说话很简洁，但是场很棒的对话。他甚至给了我他的名片说以后保持联系。”_

 

“我其实挺吃惊。他对人一般不是这种态度。而且考虑到你去了图书签售会，我无法想象他有提到什么你还不知道的事情，但你还是这么兴奋。”

 

_“Hotch，没有完全一样的演说，哪怕内容相同。他增加了新的经历，实在是太吸引人了。重复性思考是大脑的死亡丧钟*，他对经历的洞察性让我受益良多。”_

 

“我会记住的。听着，我也不想打断你，但我向Jack保证过要和他一起看电影，发生了这么多事我们好不容易有时间。”

 

_“你刚才怎么不说？去陪你儿子吧，观影愉快。我们明天再发信息。晚安，Hotch。”_

 

“我不能中途打断你，你那么兴奋。好好享受夜晚，Spencer。”

 

_[Call disconnected.  
Duration: 0:01:05]_

 

* * *

(Thurs 8:43 am)  
美国队长。

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 10:13 am)  
犯罪永不止息，是吗？_

 

(Thurs 11:57 am)  
对。我本来希望下一个案件至少在本地，但我们得横跨整个国家。

 

_(Thurs 12:02 pm)  
为什么想在本地？还有是加州？_

 

(Thurs 12:03 pm)  
差不多。内华达。  
(Thurs 12:04 pm)  
我不确定能不能及时破案赶回家陪Jack去Trick-or-Treating。

 

_(Thurs 12:06 pm)  
啊，好爸爸啊好爸爸。我猜你们计划周六去？你能行的，我相信你。_

 

(Thurs 12:08 pm)  
很高兴至少有一个人这么说。

 

_(Thurs 12:10 pm)  
我得放你去工作了。随时给我消息。我的生物钟真的一团乱，等你晚上有空时我估计还醒着。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Fri 1:16 am)  
你那儿已经一点多了，不过我们收工了。

 

_(Fri 1:18 am)  
我有那么一丁丁点儿惊讶你找我了。案子难吗？_

 

(Fri 1:20 am)  
事实上，有几条有用的线索。我有一丁丁点儿乐观。

 

 _(Fri 1:21 am)_  
要的就是这精神！  
(Fri 1:22 am)  
所以Jack万圣节想扮成什么？

 

(Fri 1:23 am)  
我不知道。他说不想穿之前的衣服了因为不舒服。

 

_(Fri 1:24 am)  
那他之前是什么？_

 

(Fri 1:25 am)  
蜘蛛侠。

 

_(Fri 1:26 am)  
唔，没想到。_

 

(Fri 1:27 am)  
你以为是什么？

 

_(Fri 1:27 am)  
美国队长。_

 

(Fri 1:30 am)  
我等着解释呢，但似乎你不打算说下去了。

 

 _(Fri 1:30 am)_  
我得重申我不会读心。  
(Fri 1:32 am)  
你说过他喜欢超级英雄，还说他认为FBI就是“真实”的英雄。而你是他爸爸，我以为他会穿成美国队长。

 

(Fri 1:33 am)  
你到底教什么的？

 

_(Fri 1:33 am)  
什么意思？_

 

(Fri 1:35 am)  
鉴于你超乎常人的记忆力和洞察性——还有你对Max Ryan的讲座感兴趣——我只是惊讶你没选其他的工作。你可能会是个出色的侧写师，或者至少某种咨询顾问。

 

 _(Fri 1:36 am)_  
我想申的岗位没空缺，而且我说了我在其他地方努力争取。  
(Fri 1:38 am)  
但就算这样我的机会依旧非常小。有无数更适合那工作*还*接受了必要培训的人。我不想盲目乐观。  
(Fri 1:39 am)  
再说，我也不介意教书。我的……导师，有点儿像是我一直想要的父亲那样。

 

(Fri 1:42 am)  
培训的内容几乎人人都可以学会。找到一个能像你这样看透人心的人却并不简单。仅仅因为你身体素质不够就拒绝你的人真是蠢得可以，你也不会想和他们一起工作的。

 

_(Fri 1:44 am)  
我就没见过像你这样热于为我说话的人。不过，我的体格不够强不是唯一的问题。_

 

(Fri 1:45 am)  
如果你是说偏头痛，会有办法解决的。

 

_(Fri 1:46 am)  
其实从没人说过偏头痛是个问题因为一般我能预知它们。_

 

(Fri 1:48 am)  
那你是说你“违背道德但实际必要的选择”吗？

 

_(Fri 1:49 am)  
是……_

 

(Fri 1:52 am)  
不必这么小心翼翼。我不会逼你。我大概该去睡了，但我还想说最后一件事：大部分部门都不会拒绝一个像你这样的人。但你不尝试的话，永远都不会知道。

 

_(Fri 1:54 am)  
我会记得这点。去睡吧，Hotch。想要破案你要保持精力。_

 

(Fri 1:55 am)  
晚安，Spencer。

 

* * *

(Sat 2:27 pm)  
钢铁侠Iron Man.

 

_(Sat 2:29 pm)  
我就知道你能行！_

 

(Sat 2:31 pm)  
我们刚刚好能赶回去接Jack。

 

_(Sat 2:33 pm)  
你觉得你最后能抽出点儿时间告诉我一声他扮成谁或者什么了吗？_

 

(Sat 2:34 pm)  
我*觉得*可以。下不为例。

 

_(Sat 2:35 pm)  
你为我如此费心真是让人感动。_

 

(Sat 2:36 pm)  
我说过啦。我是个绅士。

 

_(Sat 2:38 pm)  
你是说过啊。我觉得我只是还为你两天前不够绅士的厚脸皮行为恼火中。_

 

(Sat 2:39 pm)  
哦，看看，禁止通话的灯刚刚亮了。

 

_(Sat 2:40 pm)  
很好。现在我能称你为不够绅士厚颜无耻的骗子了。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Sat 6:24 pm)

  
(Sat 6:24 pm)  
他说他是我。

 

 

_(Sat 6:25 pm)  
你似乎不仅仅想说这个。_

 

(Sat 6:26 pm)  
我很震惊。

 

 _(Sat 6:27 pm)_  
为什么。他很幸运能是你儿子，Hotch。  
(Sat 6:28 pm)  
今晚要陪他。晚点儿再讨论。

 

xxx

 

**(Sat 7:47 pm)  
嘿，Pretry Boy。今晚去party吗？**

 

_(Sat 7:50 pm)  
我说了我会去。只要你保证别再像上次那样给我塞妹子。_

 

**(Sat 7:51 pm)  
你都有Hotch我干嘛还费那事儿？**

 

_(Sat 7:52 pm)  
……我不觉得这两者之间有逻辑关系。_

 

**(Sat 7:53 pm)  
你逗我吧？**

 

_(Sat 7:55 pm)  
Morgan，Hotch和我之间*什么*都不是。以后发生什么的概率也非常低。_

 

**(Sat 7:56 pm)  
你忘了我们那次聊过什么了？**

 

 _(Sat 7:58 pm)_  
一段关系的开始需要两个人。  
(Sat 7:58 pm)  
我迷恋他不代表他必须回应。  
(Sat 7:59 pm)  
顺说这没什么。我不觉得我对他的感觉能持续很长时间。

 

**(Sat 8:00 pm)  
你真的知道你在说什么吧？**

 

 _(Sat 8:01 pm)_  
我们能不谈这个吗？  
(Sat 8:02 pm)  
我理性上知道这是暂时的单方向迷恋并不代表我的感性能理解。

 

**(Sat 8:03 pm)  
好吧。待会儿见。我保证不会到处推销你的。**

 

_(Sat 8:04 pm)  
待会儿见。_

 

* * *

(Sun 4:32 pm)  
所以昨晚过得如何？

 

_(Sun 4:40 pm)  
我和Morgan去party了。_

 

(Sun 4:43 pm)  
就这样？没有细节？

 

_(Sun 4:44 pm)  
我整晚都站在摆着点心桌的角落，所以没有。_

 

(Sun 4:46 pm)  
你至少*试试*了吗？

 

_(Sun 4:47 pm)  
定义“试试”。_

 

(Sun 4:48 pm)  
Spencer.

 

_(Sun 4:49 pm)  
我对聊天不擅长。大部分人瞪着我就像我长了两个头什么的。_

 

(Sun 4:51 pm)  
不做任何尝试你怎么能进步。而且你和我相处的非常好。

 

_(Sun 4:53 pm)  
对，但你和大部分不一样，Hotch。再说，是*你*发了第一条尴尬的信息，所以我发起其他对话时就没那么可怕了。_

 

(Sun 4:55 pm)  
我都不知道我的第一条信息是被归类为尴尬的。

 

 _(Sun 4:56 pm)_  
首先，你回复间的犹豫不是这么说的。  
(Sun 4:58 pm)  
其次，你需要提醒吗？你发错了电话号码，在我显然*不是*Dave的情况下，你仍旧觉得需要确认。

 

(Sun 5:00 pm)  
我不必坐在这儿受你侮辱。

 

_(Sun 5:00 pm)  
还有……_

 

(Sun 5:01 pm)  
我要去做晚饭了。它不会烦我。

 

_(Sun 5:02 pm)  
如果你生活在迷离时空*他就会了。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Sun 9:32 pm)  
Hotch，你哪天生日？_

 

(Sun 9:35 pm)  
11月2号。

 

 _(Sun 9:36 pm)_  
你生日在两天后？  
(Sun 9:36 pm)  
而且你都没想过要告诉我？

 

(Sun 9:39 pm)  
不重要。如果我够幸运，就能和Jack一起过。不过，考虑到我生日时有案子的记录……我不抱什么希望。

 

_(Sun 9:41 pm)  
对我很重要。我想送你点儿什么至少为你*做*点儿什么。_

 

(Sun 9:42 pm)  
你不必在我身上花钱。祝我一句生日快乐就够了。

 

_(Sun 9:43 pm)  
才不，不够。我得想想。明天跟你聊。_

 

(Sun 9:44 pm)  
晚安，Spencer。

 

_(Sun 9:44 pm)  
安，Hotch。_

 

xxx

 

_(Sun 11:32 pm)  
你和Hotch那晚上聊了很多，我猜的。你觉得他会喜欢什么生日礼物？_

 

 **(Sun 11:33 pm)**  
你好呀。  
(Sun 11:34 pm)  
我不知道。

 

_(Sun 11:35 pm)  
这答案帮不上忙，Morgan。_

 

**(Sun 11:36 pm)  
关心这个干嘛？**

 

 _(Sun 11:37 pm)_  
周二他生日。  
(Sun 11:37 pm)  
我完全不知道该送他什么。

 

**(Sun 11:39 pm)  
你觉得我知道？And you think I do?**

 

_(Sun 11:40 pm)  
你见过他了呀。你肯定有主意的。_

 

**(Sun 11:42 pm)  
我知道的信息对你没用。有些东西你不能帮别人买。**

 

_(Sun 11:43 pm)  
什么意思？_

 

 **(Sun 11:44 pm)**  
他穿西装，玩高尔夫，还参加铁人三项。  
(Sun 11:45 pm)  
你不能送他衣服、鞋子*或者*高尔夫棒。

 

_(Sun 11:46 pm)  
为什么买高尔夫棒这么麻烦？_

 

**(Sun 11:47 pm)  
偏好和尺寸都很重要，你哪样都搞不懂的。别那么做就好，kid。**

 

_(Sun 11:48 pm)  
Morgan，我必须送些*什么*当生日礼物。_

 

**(Sun 11:50 pm)  
Reid，实话说我不知道该说什么。活动下你的无敌大脑，想想你对他的所有了解。如果有必要就写下来，然后试着找出答案。**

 

_(Sun 11:51 pm)  
我试过了。_

 

**(Sun 11:52 pm)  
再试一次，跳出惯性思维。不必是什么他能一直留着的东西。**

 

_(Sun 11:53 pm)  
我不懂。_

 

 **(Sun 11:54 pm)**  
你去讲座的那天，他给了一份礼物。这份记忆你永远不会忘。  
(Sun 11:55 pm)  
你也可以这样做。做些什么让他有段难忘的时光。

 

_(Sun 11:56 pm)  
Morgan，有时你真是天才。_

 

**(Sun 11:57 pm)  
不客气，Pretty Boy。**

  
  
*出自S01E15中Reid和Hotch关于Ryan的对话。  
* The Twilight Zone，一部蛮老的美剧，悬疑科幻。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Monday, November 1st**

 

(Mon 8:22 am)  
美国队长。

 

_(Mon 9:48 am)  
本地吗？_

 

(Mon 10:02 am)  
是的，但Jack还是得呆在他姨妈那儿。

 

_(Mon 10:04 am)  
也许你结案得比想象中快呢？_

 

(Mon 10:06 am)  
你能这么乐观真好。

 

xxx

 

**(Mon 10:07 am)  
你在和Hotch发短信？**

 

_(Mon 10:08 am)  
是啊，怎么了？_

 

 **(Mon 10:09 am)**  
我也觉得是。  
(Mon 10:10 am)  
你知道吗，只要你不给他发短信，他工作时真的是全神贯注。

 

_(Mon 10:11 am)  
他和你一起办案？_

 

 **(Mon 10:12 am)**  
肯定啊。我说话可都是有证据的。  
(Mon 10:13 am)  
你想知道他的工作部门吗？

 

_(Mon 10:14 am)  
不，不想。我有个猜测，但我不告诉你。_

 

**(Mon 10:15 am)  
好吧。不能聊了。如果你想的话，等忙完我去找你。**

 

_(Mon 10:16 am)  
这真的太好了。我准备好礼物了，这样我就不用厚着脸皮问他要地址了。_

 

* * *

_(Mon 11:52 pm)  
所以你在Morgan的辖区办案？_

 

(Mon 11:53 pm)  
我还在想他会不会告诉你。

 

_(Mon 11:54 pm)  
你上条信息之后他就告诉我了。_

 

(Mon 11:55 pm)  
他说他要去你那儿见你，问问我们发现的符号的事情。

 

_(Mon 11:56 pm)  
其实他半小时前就走了。我跟他讲我明天会找人帮忙研究下的。我没见过。_

 

(Mon 11:57 pm)  
我觉得可能不会有什么结果。

 

_(Mon 11:58 pm)  
抱歉这次帮不上忙。_

 

(Mon 11:59 pm)  
你不必道歉的，Spencer。  
(Tues 12:00 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Spencer?"

 

_“生日快乐，Hotch。”_

 

“不是说我不感激，但你打过来就是为了说这个？”

 

_“是啊，我还喝了好多咖啡保持清醒呢。今天累死了。”_

 

“如果累了你该去睡觉。”

 

_“就去，不过我想和你说说话。我们之前没什么机会聊。”_

 

“的确，不过没事。也没太多可说的。”

 

_“Jack万圣开心吗？”_

 

“开心啊。Dave一直跟着我们，我们大半晚上都在他家附近。Jack说他们给的糖更好。不过我觉得只是因为他们给的是大的糖果不是迷你款。还有些人准备了纸杯蛋糕和曲奇，一个女人甚至给了焦糖苹果。”

 

_“唔……”_

 

“结束时Jack的糖够吃一个月了，不过我们还是在他的要求下买了冰激凌。显然我们花了几小时收集的免费糖果满足不了他。”

 

_"..."_

 

“这当然可以预料，不过我怀疑如果那晚他是和Jessica一起的话就没这么好运了。还有我不确定为何我还在讲话既然我很肯定你已经睡着了，或者至少快了。其实我只用学动物叫，你也会满意的，只要声音小些。”

 

_“……”_

 

“我不习惯闲聊，你肯定注意到了。你从不错过细节，有时我担心你比表现出得更了解我，远超我想象。那让我焦虑，尽管我不知道为什么。”

 

_“……”_

 

“我该去睡觉了。晚安，Spencer。做个好梦。”  
[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:01:57]

 

* * *

_(Tues 7:48 am)  
Hotch，对不起对不起。_

 

(Tues 7:53 am)  
不用道歉。没事儿。

 

_(Tues 7:54 am)  
打电话时啪得睡死过去怎么能叫“没事儿”？_

 

(Tues 7:56 am)  
你警告过我了你很累，所以别担心。

 

_(Tues 7:57 am)  
这不是个好借口，Hotch。_

 

(Tues 7:59 am)  
听上去你比我还不高兴。  
(Tues 8:00 am)  
何况之前你说过我的声音有安抚人心的力量。所以可以理解。

 

_(Tues 8:02 am)  
我*真的*希望能把那些话收回去。有点儿羞耻。_

 

(Tues 8:04 am)  
我会努力少提它的。  
(Tues 8:05 am)  
不能说了。警局人到齐了。

 

 _(Tues 8:06 am)_  
没事。我也得去打听符号的事儿了。  
(Tues 8:07 am)  
好运。

 

(Tues 8:07 am)  
但愿你的努力也好运。

 

xxx

 

 _(Tues 11:56 am)_  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hello?"

 

“Spencer，这是什么？”

 

_“……一个电话？”_

 

“我该想到的。”

 

_“是啊。不过我真的不知道你再问什么。”_

 

“所以你 **没有** 让Morgan交给我这个棕色纸包装的小盒子？”

 

_“哦，那个啊？是你生日礼物。”_

 

“Spencer，谢谢但——”

 

_“Hotch，拜托别说玩，你打开看过了吗？_

 

“……”

 

_“你的沉默就当是没了，打开看看。拜托。”_

 

“好吧，稍等。”

 

_“你现在有时间？”_

 

“大家都在吃午饭。离了我他们也不会变成废人。Spencer，你……国际间谍博物馆？”

 

_“他们这周末有十一月儿童间谍通宵会。一般他们只允许9到13岁的孩子参加，不过我认识个负责人，她说能为Jack破例一次。我知道你们可能没时间去，不过你们应该会喜欢的。”_

 

“我之前查过因为我觉得Jack会喜欢，所以我知道一个月前门票就售罄了。而且它们不便宜。”

 

_“我说过啦，我认识个负责人。当然她不会白给我票，但折扣很高。而且我运气不错。他们一般都会预留几张票给员工。我本想要三张让Jessica和你们一起去，但只剩两张了。”_

 

“……”

 

_“Hotch？”_

 

“我不知说什么好。”

 

_“well，那就从你会接受这礼物开始。你可以把它当成多重礼物：你生日，万圣节，还有谢谢你那天让我去成了讲座。”_

 

“谢谢，Spencer。这太完美了。Jack一定会很开心的。”

 

_“不必客气，Hotch。”_

 

"我好像原谅你了。"

 

_"我俩心里都明白你之前根本没生气。快去阻止犯罪吧。还有再说一次生日快乐。"_

 

"谢谢，再见，Spencer。"

 

_"Bye, Hotch."_

 

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:09]

 

xxx

 

_(Tues 1:34 pm)  
Morgan，我好像有所发现。你能来一趟Pretlow天文馆吗？_

 

**(Tues 1:36 pm)  
ODU那个？**

 

_(Tues 1:36 pm)  
是的。_

 

**(Tues 1:37 pm)  
好，这就出发。**

 

_(Tues 1:38 pm)  
待会儿见。_

 

xxx

 

(Tues 1:42 pm)   
你可能想知道Morgan刚离开了。

 

(Tues 1:43 pm)  
去哪儿？

 

(Tues 1:43 pm)   
他没说。    
(Tues 1:44 pm)   
我才是去见那孩子了。走之前他在发短信。

 

(Tues 1:45 pm)  
我会问问的。

 

xxx

 

(Tues 1:46 pm)  
我该谢谢你拐走了整个辖区最好的警员吗？

 

_(Tues 1:47 pm)  
Morgan没告诉你？_

 

(Tues 1:47 pm)  
没有。他和Dave在一起。

 

 _(Tues 1:49 pm)_  
我认识的一个ODU的教授叫我过去一下。好像他有线索，但我对案子不了解。所以问了问Morgan能不能过来。  
(Tues 1:50 pm)  
抱歉他什么也没说。我真的以为他会的。

 

(Tues 1:51 pm)  
没事儿。告诉他结束后给我打电话。

 

_(Tues 1:52 pm)  
直接打给他不是更简单？_

 

(Tues 1:52 pm)  
没错。

 

_(Tues 1:53 pm)  
……但你没有。_

 

(Tues 1:54 pm)  
是啊我没有。

 

xxx

 

(Tues 1:55 pm)  
Spencer认为他认识的一个教授认出了那个符号。

 

(Tues 1:56 pm)   
天啊最好是。我不喜欢等unsub杀掉下一个。    
(Tues 1:57 pm)   
Morgan说了为何没解释就离开了吗？

 

(Tues 1:58 pm)  
我没机会问。

 

(Tues 1:59 pm)   
你刚联系的不是Morgan吧。    
(Tues 2:02 pm)   
真是肉麻得可爱。

 

(Tues 2:02 pm)  
你现在就没其他事儿可做了？

 

(Tues 2:03 pm)   
取决于你怎么看。

 

(Tues 2:04 pm)  
工作，Dave。

 

(Tues 2:04 pm)   
人们总得苦中作乐。

 

xxx

 

(Tues 10:52 pm)  
我想谢谢你今天的帮助。

 

_(Tues 10:54 pm)  
我其实没做什么。是Mahone教授。_

 

(Tues 10:55 pm)  
嗯，但如果没有你他根本不会介入。

 

 _(Tues 10:56 pm)_  
你大概是对的。  
(Tues 10:57 pm)  
虽然我想象不出它能给破案带来大突破。

 

(Tues 10:59 pm)  
事实上，它帮助我们修正了侧写。Morgan指出UnSub更可能是个女人，我们最初以为是男人的。

 

_(Tues 11:01 pm)  
他真的很喜欢和你们一起工作。他梦想能进BAU很久了，但再遇到你们前一直不够坚定。_

 

(Tues 11:05 pm)  
真的？我明天会和他聊聊。我觉得Anderson不是很适合出外勤。他更适合办公室工作，而且他暗示过他想转职。如果Morgan是认真的，他将成为我们小组的宝贵资源。  
(Tues 11:06 pm)  
还有你什么时候发现我在BAU的？

 

 _(Tues 11:07 pm)_  
拜托一定和他谈谈。他会表现出众。他对强迫症很在行。  
(Tues 11:09 pm)  
当你告诉我针对你的那个UnSub时我就大概有感觉了。而你认识Max Ryan这一点是最重要线索。  
(Tues 11:10 pm)  
我有点儿吃惊你没假设是Morgan告诉我的。

 

(Tues 11:11 pm)  
许个愿。  
(Tues 11:12 pm)  
我知道Max Ryan的事可能会让我暴露，不过那时我也没想瞒你了。  
(Tues 11:13 pm)  
还有，别那么不信任我。我觉得我够了解你，你能自己发现，不会让Morgan告诉你的。

 

_(Tues 11:14 pm)  
给我一分钟。你让我11:11许个愿，我的大脑还没缓过来。_

 

(Tues 11:15 pm)  
所以只有你有权这么做？

 

 _(Tues 11:16 pm)_  
不是这样。我被吓到了。  
(Tues 11:17 pm)  
大部分人只是开始有点儿兴趣，很快就忘在脑后了。

 

(Tues 11:18 pm)  
所以我又被归类入“大部分人”了？

 

 _(Tues 11:18 pm)_  
不！  
(Tues 11:19 pm)  
Hotch，我不是这意思！

 

(Tues 11:19 pm)  
别激动，Spencer。只是开个玩笑。

 

 _(Tues 11:20 pm)_  
这很伤人的。  
(Tues 11:21 pm)  
我刚一直担心你以为我觉得你无聊。

 

(Tues 11:22 pm)  
抱歉。他们都说我没什么幽默感。

 

 _(Tues 11:23 pm)_  
才不是。是有点儿冷，但肯定还是有的。  
(Tues 11:24 pm)  
我喜欢。它让我笑出来了。说你没幽默感的那个人一定是搞错了。  
(Tues 11:26 pm)  
Hotch，有时候我真的需要你至少吱一声。

 

(Tues 11:27 pm)  
说实话我有点儿不知如何作答。

 

_(Tues 11:28 pm)  
好的那种还是坏的？_

 

(Tues 11:28 pm)  
当然是好的。

 

 _(Tues 11:29 pm)_  
那就好。  
(Tues 11:30 pm)  
我本想之前问的但被你搞忘了，但你今天和Jack聊过了？

 

(Tues 11:33 pm)  
嗯。他打电话唱歌给我听。我告诉他有个惊喜，部分算是你给我的生日礼物。他告诉我我必须对你友好这样你才会接续和我做朋友。

 

 _(Tues 11:34 pm)_  
至理名言。  
(Tues 11:35 pm)  
你将他教的非常好，你知道吗。

 

(Tues 11:36 pm)  
应该感谢Haley和Jessica。

 

 _(Tues 11:40 pm)_  
Hotch，万圣节那天他想装扮成*你*。别说什么是因为旧衣服不舒服，那是绝对的假话。孩子们总是在学校讨论他们要穿什么和原因，信不信随你，大部分人选择他们喜爱或者想成为的角色。Jack不想扮蜘蛛侠了是因为他*想*扮成你，这说明他崇拜你试图模仿你。所以他的言谈举止都是以你为中心，他认为你会那样表现或回应。不是Haley。不是Jessica。是你。  
(Tues 11:42 pm)  
我不知道谁让你以为你对他的成长毫无贡献的，如果让我找出来，他们会后悔说过这话的。

 

(Tues 11:45 pm)  
你知道吗，如果你有维护我这样一半维护你自己……

 

 _(Tues 11:46 pm)_  
然后错失你维护我的机会？  
(Tues 11:47 pm)  
想都别想。我特别享受那时刻。  
(Tues 11:50 pm)  
为了从不知如何回答的困境中解救你，我想我们都可以去睡了。你明天不会轻松。

 

(Tues 11:51 pm)  
没错。一如既往。晚安，Spencer。

 

_(Tues 11:52 pm)  
安，Hotch。_

 

* * *

_(Wed 2:36 pm)  
猜猜谁明天要重回工作中啦~？_

 

(Wed 2:40 pm)  
所以你的导师回来了？

 

_(Wed 2:42 pm)  
完全正确！_

 

(Wed 2:43 pm)  
你真的很兴奋啊。

 

 _(Wed 2:44 pm)_  
当然！他肯定有一大堆故事可以讲，我都等不及了！  
(Wed 2:45 pm)  
你在工作。抱歉。但我真的很想告诉你。

 

(Wed 2:46 pm)  
没事儿，回聊。

 

xxx

 

**(Wed 3:22 pm)  
嘿，kid，你对Hotch说什么了？**

 

_(Wed 3:23 pm)  
什么意思？_

 

**(Wed 3:24 pm)  
他注意力不集中，似乎在为什么事儿发愁。**

 

_(Wed 3:25 pm)  
我不想这么直接，但你*正*办着谋杀案呢。_

 

**(Wed 3:26 pm)  
所以过去……哦，半个小时里你没给他发信息？**

 

_(Wed 3:27 pm)  
最后一条是四十分钟前。_

 

**(Wed 3:28 pm)  
嗯哼？**

 

_(Wed 3:29 pm)  
我告诉他明天我就回去工作了。_

 

 **(Wed 3:30 pm)**  
等等，Gideon回来了？你怎么没告诉我？  
(Wed 3:31 pm)  
算了，别回答。  
(Wed 3:32 pm)  
但这解释得通。

 

_(Wed 3:33 pm)  
解释什么？Explains what?_

 

**(Wed 3:34 pm)  
他啊。他的行为。不明显，但我想他在担心Gideon回来的事情。**

 

_(Wed 3:36 pm)  
...哦！_

 

**(Wed 3:36 pm)  
我也开始担心了。**

 

_(Wed 3:37 pm)  
你觉得他怕我会和他切断联系万一Gideon不同意？_

 

**(Wed 3:38 pm)  
*万一*？Reid，我们说的是同一个Gideon吗？**

 

_(Wed 3:39 pm)  
你忘了Gideon可能和他共事过？他干嘛要不同意？_

 

**(Wed 3:40 pm)  
该死，我得走了。有后续记得告诉我。**

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Wed 11:17 pm)  
看起来明天之前我们聊不上了。我们被困在警局了。

 

 _(Wed 11:17 pm)_  
谢谢你告诉我。  
(Wed 11:19 pm)  
还有Hotch？和我工作的教授会阻止我和你发信息的可能性非常低，而且就算他不同意，*我*也有权自己选择。

 

* * *

(Thurs 8:28 pm)  
Iron Man.  
(Thurs 8:29 pm)  
重回工作中感觉如何？

 

 _(Thurs 8:30 pm)_  
可预见的未来内我都不想要再休假了。  
(Thurs 8:31 pm)  
我都不知道我有这么想念这工作。

 

(Thurs 8:32 pm)  
Well，为你高兴。不过我可是对接下来的两天休假十分期待。

 

_(Thurs 8:33 pm)  
记得告诉我玩得如何。_

 

(Thurs 8:34 pm)  
肯定会。但我现在回家路上，希望能赶回去给Jack念个睡前故事。

 

_(Thurs 8:35 pm)  
原力与你同在。*_

  
  
Chapter end  
  
*出自星球大战。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Friday, November 5** **th**

 

(Fri 9:28 am)  
喜忧参半。

 

_(Fri 9:30 am)  
快说得清楚点儿。_

 

(Fri 9:32 am)  
下周二BAU有个讲座，由我的小组接手。直到周三我们都不会有案子了。

 

_(Fri 9:34 am)  
所有好消息就是你可以去机密间谍之夜了，坏的方面就是你希望你的生日是一周后？_

 

(Fri 9:35 am)  
总结得精辟。

 

_(Fri 9:36 am)  
Well，你今天休假是吗？那你有三天假期啦。你多久能遇上一次？_

 

(Fri 9:37 am)  
很难。我和Jack很久没一起过周末了。

 

 _(Fri 9:38 am)_  
那就别浪费。  
(Fri 9:39 am)  
让Jack列出一串他想做的事，挑出你*能*做到的。然后尽量用他们把周末排满。  
(Fri 9:40 am)  
如果有什么没按照计划进行，别懊恼，随它去。

 

(Fri 9:42 am)  
听上去是个不错的主意，尤其是最后部分。

 

 _(Fri 9:44 am)_  
只要陪他好好玩就好。留下段美好的回忆。  
(Fri 9:44 am)  
我建议带上拍立得。

 

(Fri 9:46 am)  
很感谢你的建议。我得现在开始准备了。

 

_(Fri 9:48 am)  
去吧。你随时都能和我聊天。玩得高兴，Hotch。_

 

(Fri 9:49 am)  
工作愉快，Spencer。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

**(Fri 8:24 pm)  
你还没告诉Gideon？**

 

_(Fri 8:25 pm)  
……没。_

 

**(Fri 8:25 pm)  
Reid.**

 

_(Fri 8:26 pm)  
因为他没问？_

 

**(Fri 8:26 pm)  
你总得告诉他的，kid。**

 

 _(Fri 8:27 pm)_  
知道知道。我就是……不确定。  
(Fri 8:27 pm)  
而且那也完全不重要啊，我不*需要*他的批准。

 

**(Fri 8:28 pm)  
但你还是希望他能。**

 

 _(Fri 8:28 pm)_  
是的。  
(Fri 8:29 pm)  
你那天的警告让我犹豫了。

 

**(Fri 8:30 pm)  
听着，我那天说得可能完全不对。但我*确信*拖得越久越糟。**

 

_(Fri 8:32 pm)  
我会尽快告诉他的。我只是希望能好好想想怎么处理。_

 

 **(Fri 8:33 pm)**  
Reid，你不能当这是下棋。  
(Fri 8:34 pm)  
你爱分析多少结果都没事儿，但这无济于事。

 

 _(Fri 8:35 pm)_  
其实，这听上去就像我的某盘棋。  
(Fri 8:36 pm)  
Gideon总是下得我措手不及。

 

**(Fri 8:37 pm)  
你真难搞，kid。**

 

_(Fri 8:38 pm)  
你申请BAU的工作了吗？_

 

**(Fri 8:39 pm)  
现在是谁在转移话题。**

 

_(Fri 8:39 pm)  
Morgan。_

 

**(Fri 8:40 pm)  
你呢？**

 

_(Fri 8:40 pm)  
我现在还不会申请。_

 

**(Fri 8:41 pm)  
你不能因为可能见到Hotch就不申请了，man。**

 

 _(Fri 8:42 pm)_  
和Hotch无关。你这么想我都觉得自己受到了点儿冒犯。  
(Fri 8:43 pm)  
是因为我的精神状态。我不知道自己是不是准备好了。

 

**(Fri 8:45 pm)  
你工作上遇到问题了？需要我过去陪你吗？**

 

 _(Fri 8:45 pm)_  
不用！  
(Fri 8:46 pm)  
我是说，是，有点儿小困难。但我没想再用它。

 

**(Fri 8:47 pm)  
有问题告诉我，好吗？**

 

_(Fri 8:48 pm)  
那天我联系你了对吧？多信任我哪怕*一点儿*，Morgan。_

 

**(Fri 8:49 pm)  
好啦好啦。别激动。**

 

_(Fri 8:50 pm)  
我是做过几晚噩梦，但其他一切都好。还有，我戒了差不多一年了，我一直在努力。_

 

**(Fri 8:51 pm)  
我知道，Reid。**

 

_(Fri 8:53 pm)  
抱歉。我真的想证明我能熬过去。我不想这事儿成为我梦想工作的绊脚石。_

 

**(Fri 8:54 pm)  
就如果世上有谁能做到，那就是你。**

 

_(Fri 8:55 pm)  
谢谢。_

 

**(Fri 8:56 pm)  
Well，看，我得走了。我计划和几个朋友去找点儿乐子。但如果你需要我，你知道我会在你身边的。**

 

_(Fri 8:57 pm)  
等等，Morgan，你还没回答我。你向BAU递交申请了？_

 

**(Fri 8:58 pm)  
交了。下周一面试。**

 

_(Fri 8:59 pm)  
好的。你能行。就算你落选了，我也会和Hotch谈谈的。_

 

**(Fri 9:00 pm)  
不觉得你该那么做，不过谢谢你的支持，kid。**

 

_(Fri 9:01 pm)  
去玩吧。你肯定迟到了。_

 

**(Fri 9:02 pm)  
的确。至少你知道我不是只对你迟到了。**

 

* * *

 _(Sat 10:12 am)_  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hello?"

 

"Hi, Spence!"

 

_"你是哪位？"_

 

" Jack!"

 

_“哦，唔，嘿，Jack。你好吗？”_

 

"很好。我和爸爸刚从博物馆出来！我们玩得超开心！ "

 

_“真的？那就好。最喜欢哪部分？”_

 

“我不能说。那是最高机密！”

 

_“你真行。看穿了我的诡计。”_

 

“爸爸想和你说话。”

 

_“我想没问题。”_

 

“好的。谢谢你送我们票，Spence！"

 

_“完全不必客气，Jack。”_

 

“接吧，爸爸。”

 

_"..."_

 

"Spencer?"

 

_"早安， Hotch."_

 

“你的声音好怪。”

 

_“我只是早晨咖啡摄取量不足。”_

 

“我们吵醒你了？”

 

_“嗯，不过没什么。别在意。通宵活动怎么样？”_

 

“事实上比我想象中好玩得多。Jack要疯了。一开始那些大孩子不是很高兴，但等他们发现他爸爸是个真正的探员后就开始围着他各种问问题。这儿的妈妈们可比我预想中多。”

 

_“唔，你肯定引爆全场。”_

 

“不准笑。我就没见过这么有攻击性的女人们。”

 

_“肯定没那么糟。”_

 

“你的笑声可不是这么说的。你早就知道会这样？”

 

_“抱歉，Hotch。但你听上去很害怕。我控制不住……”_

 

“你要回答我还是继续笑？你要是再这样我要挂电话了。”

 

_“别，别挂。你可是个绅士。回答问题，我不知道，不过我想过这可能性。”_

 

“你却没提醒我？”

 

_“那我还怎么取笑你？再说，你可能遇上谁，我不想你因为一开始就表现异常而搞砸它。”_

 

“你在试图帮我牵红线？”

 

_“没有。只是个玩笑，Hotch。”_

 

“很好，因为我已经有Dave了，我可不想同时应付两个媒人。”

 

_“我才不是媒人。不过我有点儿好奇，有谁给你留电话了吗？”_

 

"我觉得我该挂电话了。"

 

_“好啦，你赢了。不过我真的还有一个问题，如果你让我问的话。”_

 

“说。”

 

_“为什么Jack叫我‘Spence’？”_

 

“我们正在教他正确发R这个音，所以我让他先那么叫你。怎么了？”

 

_“没事。我只是……有点儿吃惊，大概。我只认识两个人这么叫我，我最好的朋友和我教子。”_

 

“我猜你最好的朋友不是Morgan，因为每次他一说你名字就结巴。他是不是用特殊的词叫你？”

 

_“他随机用三种方式叫我：姓，kid，Pretty Boy。我觉得我该说‘我最好朋友之一’因为Morgan也是我最好的朋友。不过我说的是另一个人，她儿子是我教子。”_

 

“我注意到了‘Pretty Boy’。”

 

_“那是他取笑我的方式，我总是把头发留过肩膀才去理发。他总是说我越来越像个妹子。”_

 

“你不生气？”

 

_“不啊，他没恶意的。其实我觉得那是他特有的让我对自己的外在更有信心的方式。在我们闲聊到下一话题前我们得挂电话了。周末属于Jack，很感谢你给我打电话，我们已经偏题很久了，你在浪费和他说话的时间。我又不会跑。”_

 

“没错。谢谢你的招待。抛开那些女人，我很久没这么开心过了。”

 

_"不客气，Hotch。周末愉快。"_

 

"你也是，Spencer。"

 

_[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:04:01]_

 

xxx

 

(Sat 11:22 am)  
你还想和我还有Jack一起过周末吗？

 

(Sat 11:23 am)   
我希望这是个反问句。

 

(Sat 11:24 am)  
我们在外面。

 

(Sat 11:25 am)   
马上出门。期待着听你们说说通宵活动。

 

(Sat 11:26 pm)  
Jack觉得所有的事都该保密，不过鉴于你是个探员，你可以胁迫他。

 

(Sat 11:27 pm)   
轻而易举。

 

* * *

(Mon 2:23 pm)  
我觉得你会想知道Morgan面试时表现非常出色。部门主管对他印象深刻。

 

_(Mon 2:24 pm)  
你可以告诉我这个吗？_

 

(Mon 2:26 pm)  
不，不过我已经破坏了几条规矩了，再加一条又如何？不过别透露给Morgan，我们还有几名候选人。

 

_(Mon 2:27 pm)  
至少他周末就能知道结果吧？_

 

(Mon 2:29 pm)  
不确定。取决于是否有突发案件。还得取得总主管的同意。

 

_(Mon 2:30 pm)  
好的。我要上课了。剩下的面试顺利。_

 

(Mon 2:30 pm)  
谢谢。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Mon 6:32 pm)  
Morgan，我有个小问题。_

 

**(Mon 6:33 pm)  
怎么了？**

 

 _(Mon 6:33 pm)_  
BAU明天要来Gideon课上演讲。  
(Mon 6:34 pm)  
我不知道自己行不行，我还没准备好。  
(Mon 6:35 pm)  
Morgan，拜托。我正在关键节骨眼儿上。

 

**(Mon 6:36 pm)  
Kid，别担心。他不认识你。**

 

_(Mon 6:37 pm)  
但万一Gideon想介绍我呢？_

 

**(Mon 6:38 pm)  
他们几点去？**

 

_(Mon 6:38 pm)  
十点．_

 

**(Mon 6:39 pm)  
你第一节课，对吧？**

 

_(Mon 6:40 pm)  
Yes._

 

**(Mon 6:41 pm)  
那就刚刚好卡着点到。如果Gideon问起来就说睡过了。**

 

_(Mon 6:42 pm)  
好的。行。但然后呢？_

 

**(Mon 6:43 pm)  
如果你需要，就说和我午饭有约。**

 

_(Mon 6:44 pm)  
我该想到这点的。_

 

**(Mon 6:44 pm)  
事情出人预料。没问题的。**

 

_(Mon 6:45 pm)  
谢谢。我几乎吓出心脏病了。_

 

 **(Mon 6:46 pm)**  
嘿，换个角度想想。  
(Mon 6:47 pm)  
现在你能给那迷人的声音安上脸了。

 

_(Mon 6:48 pm)  
讨厌你。_

 

* * *

_(Tues 10:01 am)  
Morgan，这很糟。_

 

**(Tues 10:01 am)  
什么？**

 

_(Tues 10:02 am)  
你干嘛不事先警告我？_

 

**(Tues 10:02 am)  
Reid，给我点儿提示？**

 

 _(Tues 10:03 am)_  
我该向Gideon请病假的。  
(Tues 10:04 am)  
我怎么会觉得这是个好主意？我现在能将脸和声音对上了。  
(Tues 10:05 am)  
下次和他打电话的时候我怎么才能不脸红？

 

**(Tues 10:06 am)  
Reid，你在听讲座吗，还是只是努力不在椅子上乱动？**

 

_(Tues 10:07 am)  
拜托别这么不当回事儿。现在别。_

 

**(Tues 10:08 am)  
抱歉。别慌。**

 

_(Tues 10:10 am)  
“别慌”？Morgan，我的心跳加速，我肯定有肾上腺素，降肾上腺素，促肾上腺皮质激素还有其余三十种急速涌入了交感神经系统。_

 

**(Tues 10:11 am)  
不懂。**

 

_(Tues 10:12 am)  
战逃反应。本质上来说，我正控制自己不要尖叫着跑出教室。_

 

 **(Tues 10:13 am)**  
别这么戏剧化，Reid。跑出教室太惹眼了。  
(Tues 10:14 am)  
而且如果我分析正确，那是你最不想要的结果。

 

 _(Tues 10:15 am)_  
是的。  
(Tues 10:16 am)  
Morgan，他刚开了个玩笑还笑了。

 

 **(Tues 10:17 am)**  
Kid，自救一下。做到地板上去只听别看。那至少还有四个人，如果不是五六个的话。  
(Tues 10:18 am)  
在地板上了？

 

_(Tues 10:18 am)  
嗯。_

 

**(Tues 10:19 am)  
能看见任何BAU成员吗？**

 

_(Tues 10:19 am)  
不能。_

 

**(Tues 10:19 am)  
感觉好点儿了？**

 

_(Tues 10:20 am)  
一点儿。_

 

 **(Tues 10:20 am)**  
那就够了。  
(Tues 10:21 am)  
我得回去工作了。有需要再给我信息。

 

xxx

 

 **(Tues 12:14 pm)**  
因为我没收到午餐邀请所以你是不需要我了？  
(Tues 12:17 pm)  
稍后告诉我细节。

 

xxx

 

_(Tues 2:02 pm)  
Hotch？我有事跟你说。_

 

xxx

 

(Tues 2:03 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
“Dave？没什么事吧？”

 

“哦，对，没事。”

 

“如果没事，你干嘛打电话，就不能下午说？”

 

“不能。你不会相信我刚跟谁吃的午饭。”

  
Chapter 8 end


	9. Chapter 9

**Tuesday, November 9th**

 

_(Tues 3:03 pm)_   
_Morgan？你说得对，Gideon完全不同意。_   
_(Tues 3:04 pm)_   
_我们今天和Dave一起吃了午饭（还有我有点儿生气你竟然没告诉我Dave就是David Rossi），Gideon做介绍时他马上联想到了我是谁。_   
_(Tues 3:05 pm)_   
_他说，“哦，所以*你就是*一直在和Aaron发短信的那个Spencer？”我红着脸垂下了头。_   
_(Tues 3:06 pm)_   
_现在Gideon甚至不理我了，他一直用失望的眼光看着我。_

 

**(Tues 3:07 pm)  
抱歉，kid。我也希望我说错了。给他些时间。他会想通的。你知道他那个人。**

 

_(Tues 3:08 pm)_   
_他说根据Hotch的年纪我不该对他有这种感觉，还有你不该让我和陌生人继续发短信。_   
_(Tues 3:09 pm)_   
_他还跟Dave说他该阻止Hotch继续联系我。_   
_(Tues 3:10 pm)_   
_万一Dave真的阻止了Hotch也听他的了怎么办？_

 

**(Tues 3:11 pm)**   
**Reid，别急！会没事儿的。**   
**(Tues 3:12 pm)**   
**Hotch不会和你断交，Rossi更该死的不可能听Gideon的话。**   
**(Tues 3:13 pm)**   
**你现在要做的就是考虑如何撑过白天，晚上我会过去找你谈谈。**

 

_(Tues 3:14 pm)_   
_我尽量。谢谢，Morgan。_

 

**(Tues 3:15 pm)  
我该收咨询费的要是你这么频繁找我。**

 

xxx

 

(Tues 4:03 pm)   
你知道的，忽视我可不是最佳解决方案。    
(Tues 4:04 pm)   
我现在还不敢相信你刚挂了我电话。    
(Tues 4:05 pm)   
你和Spencer反应一样。    
(Tues 4:06 pm)   
拜托，Aaron，我能说上一小时，反正我没事儿可干。    
(Tues 4:07 pm)   
我知道面试已经结束了，不过走个过场。你和Erin都想要Morgan，主管不可能拒绝。    
(Tues 4:08 pm)   
还有，忘了告诉你，我拍了张Spencer的照片。    
(Tues 4:09 pm)   
所以如果你想看看他，你就能看到。    
(Tues 4:10 pm)   
只要回个信息。    
(Tues 4:11 pm)   
我确定那孩子不会介意我发给你的。    
(Tues 4:12 pm)   
毕竟他知道你的长相了，这才公平。    
(Tues 4:13 pm)   
他是个崇尚公平的人，就我来看。    
(Tues 4:14 pm)   
我都要为你骄傲了。你忽视我的时间超出期待。    
(Tues 4:15 pm)   
还是说你像个懦夫一样关了手机？    
(Tues 4:16 pm)   
你刚真的从办公室朝我大喊了？    
(Tues 4:17 pm)   
我对你的所有骄傲都从窗户飞走啦。

 

(Tues 4:17 pm)  
住口。

 

(Tues 4:18 pm)  
除非你解释下你为何不高兴。

 

(Tues 4:20 pm)  
我最好朋友告诉我他和拒绝和我见面的人一起吃了午饭？  
(Tues 4:21 pm)  
或者那个人还是Gideon的亲传弟子？  
(Tues 4:22 pm)  
当然Gideon想让Spencer和我断绝来往也不是什么大事儿。  
(Tues 4:23 pm)  
不，我该泰然自若的应对这些消息，气定神闲的耸耸肩膀。

 

(Tues 4:24 pm)   
Aaron，我没说你不该烦恼。    
(Tues 4:25 pm)   
我只是想让你承认你为什么生气。

 

(Tues 4:26 pm)  
对我有什么好处，Dave？

 

(Tues 4:27 pm)   
下班后你和我得好好谈谈。    
(Tues 4:28 pm)   
但在那之前，帮我个忙。如果你今天还没给Spencer发过消息，现在发。

 

(Tues 4:29 pm)  
我得去见Strauss和主管。  
(Tues 4:30 pm)  
而且我该说什么？

 

(Tues 4:30 pm)   
那就之后谈。我不关心要等多久。我们需要谈谈。    
(Tues 4:31 pm)   
还有我不知道。随便发点儿什么。你真的得给他发信息。    
(Tues 4:32 pm)   
之前我跟你讲过我得小心，注意保护自己，记得吧？

 

(Tues 4:32 pm)  
没多久之前的事儿，Dave。

 

(Tues 4:33 pm)  
现在得为另一个原因而小心了。你可以轻易地伤害他，Aaron。

 

(Tues 4:34 pm)  
我不懂。

 

(Tues 4:34 pm)   
不，你懂的。    
(Tues 4:35 pm)   
你只是视而不见。    
(Tues 4:36 pm)   
他是个聪明孩子，但你可别现在停止联系他。他需要你。

 

xxx

 

(Tues 4:37 pm)  
你有多生气我没告诉你Dave就是David Rossi？

 

_(Tues 4:38 pm)_   
_非常。怒火冲天。_

 

(Tues 4:39 pm)  
那么糟，哈？

 

_(Tues 4:40 pm)_   
_没啦。我猜他告诉你了？_

 

(Tues 4:41 pm)  
你和他一起吃了午饭而且就在我们做客的教室里？

 

_(Tues 4:42 pm)_   
_……嗯。很抱歉没告诉你。_   
_(Tues 4:43 pm)_   
_我没想到Dave会和我们一起吃午饭。_

 

(Tues 4:44 pm)  
没事儿，Spencer。你不必解释。  
(Tues 4:45 pm)  
他还告诉我Gideon想要我们停止联系。

 

_(Tues 4:45 pm)_   
_但你还是在给我发短信。_

 

(Tues 4:46 pm)  
你也在给我发短信。  
(Tues 4:47 pm)  
既然意见统一了，我得回去工作，不然就只能睡办公室了今天。

 

_(Tues 4:48 pm)_   
_你最好别。之后聊？_

 

(Tues 4:49 pm)  
之后聊。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Tues 9:03 pm)  
Dave坚持要给我看他拍的你的照片。

 

_(Tues 9:04 pm)_   
_等等，啥？他拍了照片？_

 

(Tues 9:05 pm)  
你没注意？

 

_(Tues 9:05 pm)_   
_唔，没，我该让他别那么做的。_   
_(Tues 9:06 pm)_   
_……今天午饭时他是一直在给你发短信？_

 

(Tues 9:07 pm)  
没，他吃完饭才给我打的电话。

 

_(Tues 9:07 am)_   
_他个骗子。_   
_(Tues 9:08 pm)_   
_如果你想要照片，我可以发给你。_   
_(Tues 9:09 pm)_   
_他拍的我肯定特别特别蠢。_

 

(Tues 9:10 pm)  
要不然我让他先发给你，由你决定？

 

_(Tues 9:11 pm)_   
_好的，拜托了。_

 

xxx

 

(Tues 9:13 pm)   
我被冒犯到了，你竟然以为我会发你的丑照。    
(Tues 9:14 pm)   
不过来看看吧。    
(Tues 9:14 pm)  


__

 

 

_(Tues 9:15 pm)_   
_我的头发乱糟糟领带还是歪的，不过还行。给他吧。_

 

xxx

 

(Tues 9:17 pm)  
你的头发很好，领带也不歪。只是你的坐姿问题。

 

_(Tues 9:18 pm)_   
_Hotch，我的领带永远都是歪的。我不会打直的领带。所以照片上它肯定是歪的。_   
_(Tues 9:19 pm)_   
_不过谢谢你为我说话。_   
_(Tues 9:20 pm)_   
_还有，告诉Dave我讨厌他，他把我的评论告诉了你。_

 

(Tues 9:21 pm)  
你有他号码，自己告诉他。我才不做传话筒。

 

_(Tues 9:22 pm)_   
_下一次和Jack聊天时，我会告诉他你对我不好。_

 

xxx

 

(Tues 11:34 pm)   
我们的技术分析员给了我你的号码。    
(Tues 11:35 pm)   
我想你会很高兴知道我们手头的这事儿非常绝望。

 

**(Tues 11:36 pm)  
你特么谁啊？**

 

(Tues 11:37 pm)  
David Rossi？还不够明显？

 

**(Tues 11:37 pm)  
不？**

 

(Tues 11:38 pm)  
我想这意味着我得是行动中的军师一角了。

 

**(Tues 11:39 pm)  
什么行动？**

 

(Tues 11:40 pm)   
行动名；Aaron Hotchner蠢得无可救药。    
(Tues 11:40 pm)   
或者简称为AHOI（Operation: Aaron Hotchner Is An Oblivious Idiot）。

 

**(Tues 11:41 pm)**   
**你是说他没意识到自己对Reid有意思？**   
**(Tues 11:42 pm)**   
**不过公平点儿说，Reid自己也不知道Hotch对他有意思。**

 

(Tues 11:43 pm)   
那不是因为他大意，只是他认为那不可能。    
(Tues 11:44 pm)   
他太相信Aaron了。    
(Tues 11:44 pm)   
不过别担心。我有个计划。

 

**(Tues 11:45 pm)**   
**或许我们该当面谈？**   
**(Tues 11:46 pm)**   
**万一他们发现我们在互发信息就不好了。我们不能留下罪证。**

 

(Tues 11:47 pm)   
或许我结论下的太早。你比我之前想得聪明些。    
(Tues 11:48 pm)   
如果我的假设无误，我们很快就要频繁见面了。

 

**(Tues 11:49 pm)**   
**不管怎样，我们该定个时间。**   
**(Tues 11:50 pm)**   
**Reid说你们明天可能有案子，所以周六？**

 

(Tues 11:51 pm)  
一起用个午餐？

 

**(Tues 11:51 pm)  
不错。**

 

(Tues 11:52 pm)  
就这么定了。

 

* * *

(Wed 9:42 am)  
Captain America.  
(Wed 9:44 am)  
还有，我觉得该告诉这次主管没刁难我们，Morgan入选了，他会和我们一起办这个案子。

 

_(Wed 9:45 am)_   
_我早就知道他行。他有时候做事太莽撞，拜托多留意下。_

 

(Wed 9:46 am)  
决定雇佣他时我就知道了。别担心。会没事的。

 

_(Wed 9:47 am)_   
_谢谢。_

 

xxx

 

_(Wed 9:48 am)_   
_恭喜。虽然你早就知道我对你信心十足。_

 

**(Wed 9:49 am)  
对对。别表现得好像你刚知道似的。我打赌Hotch肯定早漏了口风。**

 

_(Wed 9:50 am)_   
_事实上，你所说的假设可能违背了他的工作原则。_

 

**(Wed 9:51 am)  
但这不意味着他就不会告诉你。**

 

_(Wed 9:52 am)_   
_你难道不该去赶飞机？_

 

**(Wed 9:53 am)  
该。回来再见，Pretty Boy。**

 

_(Wed 9:54 am)_   
_注意安全。Be careful.  
_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Wed 10:52 pm)  
找个借口来我房间。这案子惹Hotch心烦，如果你在那儿他不会联系那孩子。

 

**(Wed 10:53 pm)  
用不着。Hotch在洗澡。马上到。**

 

xxx

 

(Wed 11:02 pm)  
你醒着吗？  
(Wed 11:10 pm)  
睡着呢。  
(Wed 11:14 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
“嘿。”

 

_"出什么事了？"_

 

“……”

 

_"Hotch?"_

 

“我吵醒你了，是吧？”

 

_“别用问题回答问题。”_

 

“的确吵醒你了。我能从你声音里听出来。”

 

_“没睡多久。我的声音有什么不同？”_

 

“更低沉些。有点儿沙哑。”

 

_"..."_

 

"Spencer?"

 

_“我正努力别说出什么尴尬的话。Hotch，怎么了？我不会信你问我睡了没只是为了闲聊。”_

 

“这个案子我有点儿难……置身事外。”

 

_“什么意思？”_

 

“UnSub绑架五岁到八岁间的白人小男孩儿。他不会留他们超过96小时以上，证据表明他们受到了性侵。”

 

_“我理解你的问题了。努力别去感受受害人父母的心情。我知道说起来容易做起来，但你不能陷在他们的情绪里。你需要集中注意去找那孩子。”_

 

“我知道，但Spencer，那些父母——”

 

_“我刚说了什么，Hotch？你不该考虑那些父母会如何反应，或者如果是Jack出事了你会怎么办。那 **不是** Jack，你也 **不是** 受害者父母之一。而且你承受不起这样分心。那男孩叫什么名字？”_

 

"Braden."

 

_“Well，Braden需要你现在只关心对破案有意义的点。Braden想回到爸爸妈妈身边。Braden依赖你找到他带他回家。你能胜任这工作吗？如果不能，你就是在浪费所有人的时间。”_

 

"Excuse me?"

 

_“别生气，我不是在指责你。同情父母毫无问题，Hotch，但你不能让他影响你的工作。我不会粉饰太平拍拍你的头说一切都会变好，那是撒谎。也许一切会变好，如果你能花点儿时间冷静下来好好工作。你已经浪费了24个小时，我不得不说。时间在一分一秒过去，Hotch。谁知道结果会怎样？”_

 

“你真不走寻常路。”

 

_“但有用啊。”_

 

“是的，有用。我得再看一遍案件资料了。”

 

_“这才是Jack的超级英雄。祝你一万份好运，Hotch。”_

 

“好好睡觉，Spencer。”

 

_“等等，就一件事儿——记住，不是只有Jack一个人相信着你。”_

 

“谢谢。”

 

_“晚安，Hotch。”_

 

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:48]

 

* * *

(Fri 7:28 am)  
Iron Man.

 

_(Fri 7:30 am)_   
_Braden怎么样？How's Braden?_

 

(Fri 7:32 am)  
没事。EMT说没有性侵痕迹，算是幸事。

 

_(Fri 7:33 am)_   
_肯定是。真高兴他能被及时救出来。_   
_(Fri 7:34 am)_   
_你怎么样？_

 

(Fri 7:35 am)  
我真的想回家见见我儿子。

 

_(Fri 7:36 am)_   
_我肯定他不会介意早点儿放学。_

 

(Fri 7:37 am)  
我以前没让他早退过，不过可以破例一次。

 

xxx

 

(Fri 10:32 am)  
你想把明天的午饭移到今天吗？

 

**(Fri 10:33 am)**   
**你竟然现在才问。**   
**(Fri 10:34 am)**   
**要不要叫上Garcia？我觉得她能帮上忙。**

 

(Fri 10:35 am)   
你只是想逗她。    
(Fri 10:36 am)   
不过叫吧。她能帮忙总是好的。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Fri 2:32 pm)_   
_我该警告你说你可能几天内都联系不上我了。_   
_(Fri 2:33 pm)_   
_我感觉到马上又要偏头痛了，我一般会努力睡过去。_

 

(Fri 2:35 pm)  
谢谢警告。有什么需要吗？

 

_(Fri 2:37 pm)_   
_没事儿，Morgan会过来，周末他总会谁在我沙发上照顾我。我劝不走他。_

 

(Fri 2:38 pm)  
很好。你就需要个跟你一样固执的朋友。

 

_(Fri 2:39 pm)_   
_你根本不在乎Jack的话，是吧？_   
_(Fri 2:40 pm)_   
_我跟你说，你六岁的儿子马上就要说“我告诉过你了”因为我不跟你讲话了。_

 

(Fri 2:41 pm)  
我觉得可能性微乎及微。  
(Fri 2:42 pm)  
毕竟，有几个人有这么安抚人心的嗓音？

 

_(Fri 2:43 pm)_   
_行吧，够了。我才不要听你说了。我要吃点儿泰诺林上床了。_   
_(Fri 2:44 pm)_   
_可能下次我好点儿时你能找回自己的礼貌。_

 

(Fri 2:45 pm)  
早点儿好起来，Spencer。

 

_(Fri 2:46 pm)_   
_你好烦。_

  
  
Chapter 9 end


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Monday, November 15th**

 

_(Mon 7:14 am)_   
_应该好了。以防万一我今天还是不会去上班，不过我真的感觉好多了。_

 

(Mon 8:07 am)  
我开始担心了。你找人看过吗？

 

_(Mon 8:08 am)_   
_几个医生吧。他们说是心理问题。_   
_(Mon 8:09 am)_   
_他们错了。我知道有其他原因。_

 

(Mon 8:10 am)  
所谓几个是指？

 

_(Mon 8:11 am)_   
_……12个？_   
_(Mon 8:11 am)_   
_Hotch，我没疯。_

 

(Mon 8:12 am)  
我没这么说。肯定可以解释，也可以治疗。

 

_(Mon 8:13 am)_   
_上一个医生说我可以把他们发到网上，如果有人有兴趣，他会发扫描片过去。_

 

(Mon 8:14 am)  
要是我就会这么做。可能有人以前试过。

 

_(Mon 8:15 am)_   
_我也觉得我该试试。头痛来得越来越频繁了。_

 

(Mon 8:16 am)  
别*觉得*。去做。

 

_(Mon 8:17 am)_   
_这是命令？_

 

(Mon 8:18 am)  
如果我说是，你就会去做？

 

_(Mon 8:18 am)_   
_也许。_

 

(Mon 8:19 am)  
好的。这是个命令。还有别这么厚脸皮。

 

_(Mon 8:20 am)_   
_你现在不该在工作吗？_

 

(Mon 8:22 am)  
九点开会，不过还没有任何文件被扔到我桌上，我能空个半小时。

 

_(Mon 8:23 am)_   
_我不知道还有什么要事可说，而且我的头还晕晕的。_

 

(Mon 8:25 am)  
今早晨跑后我遇到件不寻常的事儿。

 

_(Mon 8:26 am)_   
_真的？怎么了？_

 

(Mon 8:28 am)  
一个叫Beth的女人过来问我能不能帮她特训一下一月的铁人三项比赛。

 

_(Mon 8:29 am)_   
_我就不能放你出门对吧？我早就知道了。_

 

(Mon 8:31 am)  
她早就知道我是个探员，而且她一定看见我游泳了。她也看见过我穿西装，不过我可不记得我会在晨跑或运动前穿它。

 

_(Mon 8:32 am)_   
_收回前言。是值得注意。_

 

(Mon 8:34 am)  
我告诉她我会考虑下给她打电话，她给了我名片。然后我就知道了她名字。

 

_(Mon 8:35 am)_   
_Hotch，你不可能真的想帮她训练吧。_

 

(Mon 8:36 am)  
她看上去不像坏人，而且我们会在公共场合训练。

 

_(Mon 8:39 am)_   
_是啊，没错。然后一切顺利，你们开始觉得不错，可能发展到约会。约会导致了进一步发展，你会*单独一个人*和她去她家或你家，*那时*你降低了警戒心，她就会袭击你。她这么了解你，你怎么能不担心？_

 

(Mon 8:40 am)  
大部分人也会这么说我们俩。  
(Mon 8:41 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
“我时间不多。”

 

_“不会浪费你很长时间。Hotch，我最好的朋友之一正和你一起 **工作** ！我见过了Dave，我是Gideon的TA，你 **也** 和他一起工作过。我们甚至没 **见过面** ，而且又不是说 **我** 故意搭讪你的。我一点儿也不觉得有人会认为这属于同一种情况！"_

 

"Spencer—"

 

_“我还没说完，如果你真的想去见Beth，那就去。我知道我根本不该阻止你，我只能说小心些。但是 **别** 把我们俩相提并论因为我真的想不出任何和你独处的理由。并不是因为我们不会见面，而是我是你想 **一起出去玩** 的人，也就是说我们很可能带上Jack或者某个朋友，就算他们恰好不在，我们也会去公共场合。但是Beth……Beth——well， **她** 是你想 **约会** 的人。”_

 

"..."

 

_“办完案子以后告诉我一声。”_   
_[Call Disconnected._   
_Duration: 0:00:56]_

 

xxx

 

**(Mon 10:22 am)  
Hotch怎么了？**

 

(Mon 10:23 am)  
不确定。从早上我来上班时他就这样了。

 

**(Mon 10:24 am)**   
**你觉得他是在担心Reid吗？**   
**(Mon 10:25 am)**   
**他可能忘了给Hotch发短信说他好些了。**

 

(Mon 10:26 am)  
我觉得必须得问问那孩子。

 

xxx

 

**(Mon 10:27 am)  
你告诉Hotch你好些了吗？**

 

_(Mon 10:28 am)_   
_你们不是有案子吗？_

 

**(Mon 10:29 am)  
正往那儿赶，Hotch的心情让一切都很紧张。**

 

_(Mon 10:30 am)_   
_嗯，我告诉过他了。我们还通了话。_

 

**(Mon 10:31 am)  
他说了什么能解释他表现得这么奇怪的原因吗？**

 

_(Mon 10:32 am)_   
_我现在真的不想谈。_

 

**(Mon 10:33 am)  
Reid.**

 

_(Mon 10:33 am)_   
_我很抱歉，Morgan。我真的不想。_

 

**(Mon 10:34 am)**   
**你没事吧？**   
**(Mon 10:39 am)**   
**Reid?**

 

_(Mon 10:39 am)_   
_不。_

 

xxx

 

**(Mon 10:40 am)  
妈的。出事儿了，Reid不肯说。**

 

(Mon 10:41 am)   
我看看。    
(Mon 10:43 am)   
混蛋。我告诉过Aaron小心对他的。

 

**(Mon 10:44 am)  
我觉得他说了什么？**

 

(Mon 10:45 am)   
我不是觉得。我知道。    
(Mon 10:46 am)   
做好准备吧，今天够你受的。    
(Mon 10:47 am)   
如果晚上我还找不出原因，我会采取措施的。

 

**(Mon 10:48 am)  
如果情况很糟，你可能得阻止我暴打他一顿。**

 

(Mon 10:49 am)  
呵。我会的，如果真的那么糟。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

(Mon 11:28 pm)   
我刚和Aaron聊过了。    
(Mon 11:28 pm)   
你没事吧，孩子。

 

_(Mon 11:30 pm)_   
_会没事儿。我真的很讨厌大脑的感情部分。它总是反应糟糕。_

 

(Mon 11:31 pm)   
我无法怪你。    
(Mon 11:32 pm)   
Aaron是个很优秀的男人，他只是处理不好这种事情。    
(Mon 11:34 pm)   
不过我觉得你该在案子后和他聊聊。    
(Mon 11:35 pm)   
还有我想要你先从我这儿知道——我告诉他回去后联系Beth。

 

_(Mon 11:36 pm)_   
_你想让我说什么？_   
_(Mon 11:37 pm)_   
_有人说过你不怎么会安慰人吗？_

 

(Mon 11:38 pm)   
我只是想让你做好准备。    
(Mon 11:39 pm)   
Aaron是我最好的朋友，无论他选择谁，我都希望他开心。    
(Mon 11:40 pm)   
我预示他和Beth的关系不会持续很长时间，如果你好奇的话。

 

_(Mon 11:41 pm)_   
_为什么不？_

 

(Mon 11:42 pm)  
因为我了解Aaron。

 

_(Mon 11:43 pm)_   
_我不明白。_

 

(Mon 11:44 pm)  
别担心，去睡会儿，孩子。

 

* * *

**(Tues 8:25 am)  
** **今天有没有觉得好点儿。**

 

_(Tues 8:26 am)_   
_除去Dave鼓励Hotch去约Beth的部分？ 好到飞起。_

 

**(Tues 8:27 am)**   
**他干了啥？！**   
**(Tues 8:27 am)**   
**你确定？**

 

_(Tues 8:29 am)_   
_他昨晚给我发了消息，说希望在我从别人那儿听说前亲自告诉我。_   
_(Tues 8:30 am)_   
_除非他撒谎了，否则，我确定。_

 

**(Tues 8:31 am)  
Damn，Reid，对不起。我知道你不想听到这个。**

 

_(Tues 8:32 am)_   
_真奇怪，我感觉更糟了。_   
_(Tues 8:33 am)_   
_为什么我就不能对什么*有希望*的人产生感觉呢？_

 

**(Tues 8:34 am)  
生活一贯如此。**

 

_(Tues 8:36 am)_   
_Well，的确。我第一次喜欢上某人*将*以单相思结束。_   
_(Tues 8:37 am)_   
_你觉得我该停止和他聊天，好好想想吗？_

 

**(Tues 8:38 am)**   
**唯一能回答这问题的人是你自己。***   
**(Tues 8:39 am)**   
**但如果你想听我的意见……**   
**(Tues 8:44 am)**   
**从你戒了那个后，你基本熬过去了，你满足于藏在后方静看一切默默地发生。我都要觉得你生无可恋了。但从你们频繁的信息开始，你彻底变了。你开始微笑，甚至有时笑得很开心，你的手再不像之前那样抖了。你更加欣赏你自己，我知道这一切都归功于他。因为他，你辞掉了那份你讨厌的要死的蠢工作，你为自己做了决定。你不再像一个受害者，你是一个幸存者了。**   
**(Tues 8:45 am)**   
**所以如果继续和他聊下去能让你保持这样，那我会说别放弃。**   
**(Tues 8:46 am)**   
**但如果它让你回到原来的状态，那为了你自己，拜托别再联系他了。**   
**(Tues 8:47 am)**   
**而且你最好读出来，能记得更牢些。**

 

xxx

 

**(Tues 8:48 am)  
Reid刚问他该不该切断和Hotch的联系。**

 

(Tues 8:49 am)  
我不觉得这是很睿智的行为。

 

**(Tues 8:50 am)**   
**Rossi，你不知道Reid之前是什么样子。很糟。非常非常糟。**   
**(Tues 8:51 am)**   
**他终于好一些了，对，都是因为Hotch，但这些事儿现在让他状态变差了。**   
**(Tues 8:52 am)**   
**我告诉他如果他觉得事情会再次变糟，就停下。**

 

(Tues 8:53 am)   
那我猜我们只能静观其变了。    
(Tues 8:54 am)   
我们的行动可能也要停止了。

 

**(Tues 8:55 am)  
我不在乎。我不能看他再那样了。**

 

(Tues 8:56 am)  
我理解。保持联系。

 

* * *

_(Wed 1:14 pm)_   
_我觉得做决定前我得再和他聊聊。_   
_(Wed 1:15 pm)_   
_只是为了看看哪个让我更惨：和他聊还是不和他聊。_

 

**(Wed 1:18 pm)  
我没期待你不试验就停下。我知道你是怎样的人。**

 

_(Wed 1:19 pm)_   
_我猜我只是害怕那个答案。_

 

**(Wed 1:20 pm)**   
**无论怎样都没关系。我们会一直陪着你的。**   
**(Wed 1:21 pm)**   
**而且也不是说你以后再也不能和他联系了。**

 

xxx

 

**(Wed 1:23 pm)  
我不确定，不过我觉得他决定停止了。**

 

(Wed 1:24 pm)  
妈的。他说什么了？

 

**(Wed 1:25 pm)  
他想和Hotch聊聊看怎样会更糟糕。他很害怕知道答案。**

 

(Wed 1:26 pm)  
也就是说他在担心切断联系对他更好。

 

**(Wed 1:27 pm)  
没错。**

 

(Wed 1:28 pm)  
之后当面谈。现在专心办案。

 

* * *

(Thurs 4:56 pm)  
Iron Man.

 

_(Thurs 4:57 pm)_   
_如果有空你能打给我吗？_

 

(Thurs 4:58 pm)  
可能会非常晚。

 

_(Thurs 4:59 pm)_   
_我不在乎。如果第一个我没接，打到我接为止。_

 

(Thurs 5:01 pm)  
好的。那回聊。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Thurs 11:02 pm)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_“Hi。”_

 

“嗨。我所谓的‘晚’本不是这个意思。Jack一直睡不着。”

 

_“没事儿。我还不累。”_

 

"你不累就行。"

 

_“如果你累了，我们可以明天说。”_

 

“不，我们需要现在谈。”

 

_"..."_

 

“Spencer，要我打电话的人是你。”

 

_“对，是，我知道。只是……比我想得要难。”_

 

“你还好吧？”

 

_“想听实话？不，我觉得不好。我以为我好的，但我大脑的情感区渐渐打败了理智区。Dave告诉我他跟你说你该给Beth打电话，那一刻我心脏疼得喘不上气。我不想那样。我 **不该** 那样。我不记得有多少次我告诉自己说我们只是朋友，我甚至根本不知道我何时对你有了感觉，但我讨厌这样，Hotch。我讨厌你谈起Beth而我立刻将她定义为一个跟踪狂。我讨厌你将我们两人比较而我反应得那么激烈。我讨厌我无法为你感到高兴而我知道这可能是Haley死后你第一次对某人有兴趣。那对你不公平，或者对我，我只是……我讨厌这样。”_

 

"..."

 

_“我不是想说这个。我想正常的聊天，问你案子怎样了，问你Morgan做的最冲动的事是什么，问你Rossi做采访时多傲慢。我想知道Jack怎么样了，我想在开始这个话题前聊点儿轻松的事儿，如果我们最后必须聊到它。”_

 

"Spencer?"

 

_“这几天里我想了很多。我和Morgan聊了几句，发现了我自己都不知道的事。我和JJ一起用晚饭——叫我Spence的那个人——告诉了她所有事。顺说她肯定认识你。她在反恐部工作。如果Jordan Todd想离职，你该问问JJ想不想调过去。她很优秀。总之，她给我的建议基本上和Morgan的差不多。当他俩意见一致时，我知道我该好好想想。”_

 

"..."

 

_"Hotch?"_

 

“什么意见？”

 

_“如果和你聊下去比不聊对我来说更糟，我需要停下。他们说当我可以了以后我随时可以再联系你。”_

 

“他们说的对。”

 

_“我知道。”_

 

“而你告诉我这些只可能是因为一个原因。”

 

_"Yes."_

 

“我不想逼你说，但我需要你说出口。”

 

_“我不能继续了。抱歉。”_

 

“别道歉。从周一后我就知道了。我会给你时间。但我需要你保证等你好了你会联系我。”

 

_“我保证。”_

 

“希望很快就会。晚安，Spencer。”

 

_“安，Hotch。”_

 

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:55]

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 11:06 pm)  
我刚和Spencer通完电话。  
(Thurs 11:06 pm)  
我不想事情变成这样的。  
(Thurs 11:07 pm)  
Dave，我特么该怎么办？

 

(Thurs 11:08 pm)   
唯一能做的事情就是：等。    
(Thurs 11:08 pm)   
还有Aaron?我很抱歉。

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 11:09 pm)  
他那么做了。

 

**(Thurs 11:10 pm)  
什么？我还什么都不知道。**

 

(Thurs 11:11 pm)   
你该去看看。    
(Thurs 11:12 pm)   
他会需要人陪的，我觉得今晚他不会给你发短信。

 

**(Thurs 11:12 pm)  
Hotch那儿呢？**

 

(Thurs 11:13 pm)   
我来解决Aaron。别担心。    
(Thurs 11:13 pm)   
接下来的一周会很难熬。    
(Thurs 11:14 pm)   
做好准备。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Monday, November 29th**

 

(Mon 7:56 pm)  
那孩子怎么样了？

 

**(Mon 7:58 pm)**   
**和之前不一样，但好些了。他和他教子一起过了感恩节，算是某种帮助。**   
**(Mon 7:59 pm)**   
**Hotch呢?**

 

(Mon 8:00 pm)   
他有自己的方式解决。    
(Mon 8:01 pm)   
我和他们一起过的感恩节，我觉得Jack注意到了。    
(Mon 8:02 pm)   
不过他应该没问，他很擅长隐藏情绪。

 

**(Mon 8:03 pm)  
Beth那儿如何？**

 

(Mon 8:04 pm)   
不错。他们决定继续一起训练了。    
(Mon 8:05 pm)   
我不知道他多久才能发现自己是个傻瓜。    
(Mon 8:06 pm)   
似乎至少得几次约会后吧。    
(Mon 8:06 pm)   
或许我能争取到Jack。

 

**(Mon 8:07 pm)  
祝你好运，别被抓到。**

 

(Mon 8:08 pm)  
你太小看我了。

 

* * *

**Thursday, December 16th**

 

**(Thurs 9:44 pm)  
今天Reid终于提起他了。**

 

(Thurs 9:45 pm)  
About damned time.

 

**(Thurs 9:46 pm)  
没那么糟。他只是问了问Hotch和Jack的近况，我回答后他虚弱地笑着点了点头。**

 

(Thurs 9:47 pm)   
(Thurs 9:48 pm)   
哦，忘了告诉你了。.   
(Thurs 9:49 pm)   
我终于找到机会单独和Jack聊了聊。    
(Thurs 9:50 pm)   
他问我为什么Aaron不再频繁的发短信了，我告诉他他们现在不说话了。

 

**(Thurs 9:51 pm)  
他说什么了？**

 

(Thurs 9:52 pm)   
说他告诉过Aaron要对Spencer好点儿的。    
(Thurs 9:53 pm)   
他想知道Aaron说错了什么，他完全没觉得会是Spencer的错。

 

**(Thurs 9:54 pm)  
你怎么说的？**

 

(Thurs 9:55 pm)   
什么也没说。Aaron回来了。    
(Thurs 9:56 pm)   
他拒绝聊起那孩子，所以Spencer领先一分。

 

**(Thurs 9:57 pm)**   
**我要开始怀疑咱俩手上是不是俩瘾君子了。**   
**(Thurs 9:58 pm)**   
**只是他们不是对毒品上瘾，他们疯狂的迷恋彼此。**   
**(Thurs 9:58 pm)**   
**而*我们*是他俩的心理医生。**

 

(Thurs 9:59 pm)  
好像真特么是这样。

 

* * *

**Tuesday, December 21st**

 

**(Tues 6:28 pm)  
Reid想知道该不该送Hotch和Jack圣诞礼物。**

 

(Tues 6:29 pm)  
听上去他好些了。

 

**(Tues 6:30 pm)  
问完之后他的手就开始抖。**

 

(Tues 6:31 pm)   
当我没说。    
(Tues 6:31 pm)   
不过回答你的问题，最好别。    
(Tues 6:32 pm)   
但我会告诉Jack他的心意的。

 

**(Tues 6:33 pm)  
那Hotch那边?**

 

(Tues 6:34 pm)  
不会提。也许Jack会说。

 

**(Tues 6:35 pm)  
好的。毕竟你更了解他。**

 

* * *

**Friday, December 24th**

 

(Fri 4:52 pm)  
要是Aaron继续抑郁下去，我就要丧失理智了。

 

**(Fri 4:53 pm)  
这可是平安夜，他抑郁？**

 

(Fri 4:54 pm)  
Jack提到了Spencer，Aaron不是很高兴。

 

**(Fri 4:55 pm)  
那孩子勇气可嘉。**

 

(Fri 4:56 pm)   
Hotch前几天完成了Beth的最后一次训练。    
(Fri 4:57 pm)   
如果我们没案子，他会在新年约她。

 

**(Fri 4:58 pm)  
他不打算和Jack一起看烟火？**

 

(Fri 4:59 pm)  
哦，打算的。

 

**(Fri 5:00 pm)  
他已经想让她见Jack了？**

 

(Fri 5:01 pm)  
我提议的。

 

**(Fri 5:01 pm)  
不然还能有谁。**

 

(Fri 5:02 pm)   
我的计划需要Jack。    
(Fri 5:03 pm)   
虽然他没见过Spencer，他喜欢他，他能让Aaron笑。    
(Fri 5:04 pm)   
再算上间谍博物馆那一夜？    
(Fri 5:05 pm)   
我们得说Beth可有得受了。

 

**(Fri 5:06 pm)  
你是在说Jack知道？**

 

(Fri 5:07 pm)  
Morgan，我觉得所有人都知道，*除了*Hotch。

 

**(Fri 5:08 pm)  
你觉得Beth多久会发现？**

 

(Fri 5:09 pm)   
他们再开始联系*之后*？    
(Fri 5:10 pm)   
如果她第一次目击他收到Spencer的短信却没发现，我会惊讶的。

 

**(Fri 5:11 pm)  
他毫不遮掩，是吧？**

 

(Fri 5:11 pm)  
毫无疑问。

 

**(Fri 5:13 pm)  
因为我明天没机会说，圣诞快乐，Rossi。祝你好运。**

 

(Fri 5:14 pm)   
圣诞快乐，Morgan。    
(Fri 5:14 pm)   
以及谢谢，我的确需要些好运。

 

* * *

**Sunday, January 2nd**

 

(Sun 8:28 am)  
你觉得那孩子还需要多久？

 

**(Sun 8:30 am)  
不知道。其实我很吃惊他还没联系他。**

 

(Sun 8:31 am)  
所以他好多了，但还没给Aaron发短信？

 

**(Sun 8:32 am)  
我肯定漏了什么。我得和JJ聊聊。**

 

(Sun 8:33 am)  
JJ？是儿子是Spencer教子的那个妹子？

 

**(Sun 8:34 am)  
没错。如果有人知道Reid怎么了，只能是她。**

 

(Sun 8:35 am)  
为什么你之前没和她聊或提起过她？

 

**(Sun 8:36 am)  
万不得已我不想把她扯进来。**

 

(Sun 8:37 am)  
我们绝对需要她的帮助。试试总没错。

 

* * *

**Monday, January 10th**

 

**(Mon 12:43 pm)  
在我从他自己那儿听说前别告诉任何人，但Reid肯定在和某个人聊天。**

 

(Mon 12:45 pm)   
聊天……？    
(Mon 12:45 pm)   
就像他和Aaron聊得那样？

 

**(Mon 12:46 pm)**   
**可能。JJ说她也不是很清楚。**   
**(Mon 12:47 pm)**   
**我们要和他一起吃午饭。之后告诉你。**

 

(Mon 12:48 pm)   
我要去审讯一名罪犯。    
(Mon 12:49 pm)   
无论发现什么都告诉我。

 

**(Mon 12:50 pm)  
收到。**

 

xxx

 

**(Mon 2:22 pm)**   
**Maever Donovan是一个神经学家，她看见了他发布在网上的病例。她帮他开了些非成瘾性药剂治疗他的偏头痛，他们每周聊一次。你可以说她算是他的治疗师。他把那些不愿麻烦其他人的事情都讲给她听。Hotch是其中之一。不过Reid不愿告诉我们更多了。**   
**(Mon 2:23 pm)**   
**哦，他们之间什么也没有，因为Maeve刚开开心心地订了婚，六月份内就会有婚礼。**

 

xxx

 

(Mon 5:44 pm)   
有趣。    
(Mon 5:45 pm)   
我等不及看Aaron的反应了。

 

**(Mon 5:45 pm)  
你为什么要告诉Hotch？**

 

(Mon 5:46 pm)  
因为等他们最终开始说话以后，这会是个有趣的刺激点。.

 

**(Mon 5:47 pm)  
怎么会？他和Maeve之间什么都没有。**

 

(Mon 5:48 pm)   
你知道。    
(Mon 5:48 pm)   
我知道。    
(Mon 5:48 pm)   
Spencer知道。    
(Mon 5:49 pm)   
Aaron可不知道。

 

**(Mon 5:50 pm)  
你这个滑头。**

 

(Mon 5:50 pm)  
所以我才拿得住Aaron。

 

* * *

**Wednesday, January 19th**

 

_(Wed 10:43 pm)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_"Hello?"_

 

_ "哦，你接了。我，呃，没想到你会接。嘿，我是Penelope Garcia，BAU的技术分析员。我就是想跟你说你的朋友，Derek Morgan……well，住院了。不过他没事儿！他明天就能出院了，他不想我告诉你，不过我觉得你该知道。" _

 

_"等等，什么——他 **怎么** 住院的？ "_

 

_ "我不——那是个很长的故事，你可以自己问他。好消息是他没什么大事儿。" _

 

_"哪家医院？ "_

 

_ "抱歉?" _

 

_"你说他在医院。哪一家？ "_

 

_ "我不知道？不在本地，所以我没在意。" _

 

_"……你怎么拿到我号码的？ "_

 

_ "嗯，我搜索了下Derek的通话记录？我可有正当理由。" _

 

_"Well。谢谢，大概。我得挂了。不过真的谢谢你告诉我。再见。"_

 

_"客气！再见！ " _   
_[Call Disconnected._   
_Duration: 0:00:59]_

 

xxx

 

(Wed 11:00 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hotchner."

 

_"..."_

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Hotch?"_

 

"..."

 

_"..."_

 

"Spencer?"

 

_"很抱歉，呜，打扰了，但是……我——我不知道还能打给谁。"_

 

"你在哭？ "

 

_"没、没有，我只是……十五分钟前我接了个电话说Morgan入院了，我知道他没事儿，我只是……"_

 

"Spencer，冷静。你坐着吗？ "

 

_"没?"_

 

"找地方坐下。"

 

_"好。"_

 

"你现在坐下了？ "

 

_"嗯。"_

 

"闭上眼睛呼吸。用鼻子吸气，嘴巴呼气。"

 

_"..."_

 

"我要开始说了，但你得保持呼吸，好吗？Morgan真的没事儿。他已经睡了，我们轮流守着他，他为此可是很生气。他说他不想告诉你怕你担心，我只能想到两个人有可能告诉你。我会和他俩谈谈。"

 

_"别那样。"_

 

"如果你开口说话的话你怎么专心呼吸？ "

 

_"Hotch，我唯一无法专心呼吸的原因只可能是因为 **你** 在说话。"_

 

"..."

 

_"对不起，我不想那么说的。"_

 

"……没事儿。"

 

_"..."_

 

"你没事儿吧？ "

 

_"现在，没事儿，但一旦挂掉电话，我不知道我会怎么样。"_

 

"那我会陪你聊天直到我们中某一个睡着。"

 

_"你怎么能做到这样的？ "_

 

"怎样？ "

 

_"我们几乎62天没说过话了，你表现的就像我们昨天还在联系一样。我只是无法理解你怎么能这么沉着随和。按理说一接到电话你就该挂了的。可你现在却愿意一直陪着我。"_

 

"我说过我愿意给你时间，等你联系我时我会回应。我们是不是需要谈谈？肯定的。但你自己都说了你不知道还能打给谁，我确信你现在很心烦。我不会抛下你一个人。"

 

_"比起心烦我更像是在……斗争。"_

 

"恐怕我没听懂。"

 

_"well，我猜我就是在和心烦做斗争，不过那不重要。你记得我告诉过你我从没离开过州内？ "_

 

"我记得，是的。"

 

_"我说了谎。我的确没出去旅行过，但我出过州。"_

 

"当你说你在拉斯维加斯上的高中时我应该就猜到了，不过继续。"

 

_"不包括内华达，我还去过Virginia外的另外一州。几年以前吧，那时Gideon还在BAU工作，他去了Georgian的Atlanta因为他和那儿的某警长是好朋友，他们恰好有个案子。他没告诉任何人，但他带我一起去了。之后发生了一些事情我们分开了。"_

 

"..."

 

_"我没有枪，而且我也说过，我体能不怎么样。说实话很差。所以UnSub简简单单就打晕了我。再醒来的时候，我被锁在一把椅子上，他一直念叨着我要为自己的罪过赎罪。我过目不忘的能力发挥了用场，我能将圣经倒背如流，这可能是他没立刻杀了我的唯一原因。"_

 

"Spencer，你不必说下去的。"

 

_"那个UnSub患有分裂型人格识别障碍。他有三个人格。Tobias是个饱受虐待的可怜人。Charles是一直苛待他的他死去的父亲。然后是Rapael，认为自己以上帝的名义消灭罪行，向世界展示谋杀。我基本是在和Tobias和Raphael交流。Tobias是唯一肯听我请求的人，但他帮助我的方法并不是那么……有帮助性，从长远来看。"_

 

"..."

 

_"Tobias Hankel习惯于把自己藏在小屋里，用Dilaudid来逃避他的生活。他也试图那么对我，让一切不那么艰难。的确有效，但之后我上瘾了。我不能用麻醉剂来缓解偏头痛，因为担心会再次上瘾。压力过大时我的手会抖，恨不得再打几针。一般我都会找Morgan帮忙。但今晚我没办法。"_

 

"我……Spencer，这听上去很可怕。"

 

_"我戒了一年了，但总有声音在我脑后窃窃私语着用它来拜托压力有多么轻而易举。我知道不值得，尤其是考虑到我本身的病史，但有时真的无法抵御。"_

 

"你不必回答的，但你的病史是指什么？ "

 

_"well，其实是我的家族问题。我母亲是一名偏执型精神分裂症患者。Dilaudid这类药物能轻易引发潜在的精神失常。"_

 

"我真的对你一无所知，是吗？ "

 

_"我认识了Morgan两年后才告诉他我妈妈的事情，还是不得已的情况下。我不必到处宣扬说我曾经药物成瘾。事实上我在没有外界帮助的情况下自己戒了Dilaudid。我觉得Morgan和JJ知道，不过他们希望Gideon能做些什么。我没有告诉他们Gideon没像往常那样回应我的请求。"_

 

"……你一定是我见过的最坚强的人之一。"

 

_"难道不是 **从未** 见过吗？ "_

 

"天啊，我好想你。"

 

_"..."_

 

"Shit, Spencer，对不起。我不是——"

 

_"Hotch，没——没事。我只需要一会儿缓缓。"_

 

"..."

 

_"你没问是因为你怕知道答案，不过我还是要告诉你。这过去的62天里，我不止一次需要某人来阻止我做蠢事。每一次我过得很糟，那些声音又响起，我唯一能做的就是想想你。如果我又上瘾了而你发现了你会多生气。生气消逝后你又会多失望。你不知情的情况下导致了这一切又会怎样伤害到你。这就足够我熬过去，因为我承受不住你因为你根本不知道的事情而责怪自己。"_

 

"..."

 

_"我想这就是为何我不知道我还能打给谁。没有人能像你这么这么轻易地防止我崩溃。我甚至完全没想起JJ。"_

 

"Spencer，我需要知道我们是否会继续联系。因为如果不是，我需要你马上换个话题。我已经开始担心我无法再次保持沉默了。"

 

_"就像你可能已经发现的，我的感觉并没有变。但我好多了，就像两个月前我知道我该中断和你的联系一样，现在我知道我需要继续下去了。我一直都很想你。我无法承诺一切会像之前那样，有时你可能说了什么话，就像刚才那样，我需要一段时间来理清头脑，但没关系。我也不想再回到沉默状态了。"_

 

"有什么我该避开的词句吗？ "

 

_"现在我还想不出来。"_

 

"除了说我想你。"

 

_"..."_

 

"..."

 

_"你就是忍不住是吧。"_

 

"嗯哼。"

 

_"别偷笑了，Hotch。戏弄一个正迷恋着你的28岁成年人可不好。"_

 

"说得对。抱歉。"

 

_"如果你真的觉得抱歉，就别笑了！"_

 

"我能想象出你现在正噘着嘴，有点儿可爱。"

 

_"..."_

 

"..."

 

_"你 **真的** 不能说这种话。我发誓，我要挂电话了，Hotch。"_

 

"..."

 

_"你现在 **笑出声** 了 ？！好的。我要挂了。"_

 

"等等。我笑完了。我投降。请别挂电话。"

 

_"..."_

 

"这次可不是我的错。"

 

_"不，我知道。我也不觉得是。我只是不太习惯了。"_

 

"..."

 

_"没错。你不回答是很明智的。你累了吗？ "_

 

"不累。你呢？ "

 

_"不。跟我聊聊Jack。你们感恩节和圣诞节都做了什么？ "_

 

"你确定？上次我们这么聊天时，你睡着了。"

 

_"等我困得不行时我会告诉你的。但我62天没听到你的声音了。而且我差不多说完了，该你了。"_

 

"你是说我得弥补上62天的分量？ "

 

_"不，不过好主意。"_

 

"Spencer."

 

_"开玩笑而已，Hotch。但我真的想知道你和Jack的节日活动。"_

 

"..."

 

_"求你了?"_

 

"好吧好吧。但你睡着时你最好提醒我。"

 

_"说了我会的嘛。"_

 

"不知为何我很难相信你。"

 

_"那我们会回到‘我发誓我要挂你电话’的支线。"_

 

"好吧，你赢了。"

 

_"当然。我每次都赢。"_

  
  
chapter 11 end


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Thursday, January 20th**

 

_(Thurs 7:48 am)_   
_Hotch，真的真的对不起。_

 

(Thurs 8:02 am)  
现在你知道为什么我很难相信你了。

 

_(Thurs 8:04 am)_   
_你有多生气？_

 

(Thurs 8:05 am)  
非常，怒火冲天。  
(Thurs 8:10 am)  
Reid?

 

_(Thurs 8:11 am)_   
_我要问个可能，一定会，很难回答的问题，但我必须问。_   
_(Thurs 8:12 am)_   
_你重读过我们以前的信息吗？_

 

(Thurs 8:13 am)  
你真的想知道答案？  
(Thurs 8:18 am)  
别急。记得我没真的生气。

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 8:32 am)_   
_你带着手机吗？_

 

**(Thurs 8:34 am)  
怎么会没带？**

 

_(Thurs 8:35 am)_   
_等你到家后我想见你。_   
_(Thurs 8:36 am)_   
_我简直不敢相信你想瞒着我你住院的事儿。_

 

**(Thurs 8:37 am)  
谁告诉你的？**

 

_(Thurs 8:38 am)_   
_你们的技术分析员，Penelope Garcia。_

 

**(Thurs 8:38 am)**   
**果然。**   
**(Thurs 8:39 am)**   
**没那么严重。他们想留我过夜只是因为轻微脑震荡。**

 

_(Thurs 8:40 am)_   
_well，等你再见到她，帮我对她说声“谢谢”。_

 

**(Thurs 8:41 am)  
我有一大堆话要跟她说，不过谢谢可不包含在内。**

 

_(Thurs 8:42 am)_   
_别这么讨人厌。_   
_(Thurs 8:43 am)_   
_如果不是她告诉了我，我永远不会给Hotch打电话。_

 

**(Thurs 8:44 am)**   
**……昨晚你给Hotch打电话了？**   
**(Thurs 8:49 am)**   
**Reid?**   
**(Thurs 8:52 am)**   
**等我回家后再聊。**

 

xxx

 

**(Thurs 8:54 am)  
你今天和Hotch聊过了？**

 

(Thurs 8:55 am)  
我干嘛贴上去忍受他的臭脾气？

 

**(Thurs 8:56 am)**   
**Well，显然，Reid昨晚给他打电话了。**   
**(Thurs 8:57 am)**   
**你可能想知道。**

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 8:59 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Yes, Dave?"

 

"那孩子打给你，你却不觉得该马上告诉我？ "

 

"当时很晚了。"

 

"别扯淡。我打赌你今天跟他通过信息了。你就不能抽点儿时间回我个“我们说话了”（we talked）？才八个字母，Aaron！ "

 

"对，如果算是标点空格就是十个。那可就是两位数了。"

 

"真有趣，Aaron。小心处理，好吗？ "

 

"我会的。对话中有件事情有点儿奇怪。他说他对我的感觉一直没变，我今早才反应过来。你不是说他一直在和谁聊吗？Maeve？ "

 

"我只是重复了Morgan的话。可能他搞错了。你总可以自己问问那孩子的。"

 

"可能吧。你打过来就是为了这事儿？ "

 

"没错。别再把事情搞砸了。"

 

"谢谢你的信任，Dave。"

 

"你说了一堆蠢话又不是我的错。"   
[Call Disconnected.   
Duration: 0:00:43]

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 9:05 am)_   
_我们以后要好好的。_

 

(Thurs 9:07 am)  
我也希望。  
(Thurs 9:08 am)  
你告诉Morgan我们联系了？

 

_(Thurs 9:09 am)_   
_……我不该吗？_

 

(Thurs 9:10 am)  
不，没事儿。我只是在想Dave怎么知道的。

 

_(Thurs 9:11 am)_   
_啊。_   
_(Thurs 9:11 am)_   
_他和Morgan发短信有一段时间了。_

 

(Thurs 9:12 am)  
他们一起工作，记得吧？

 

_(Thurs 9:13 am)_   
_是，但一般，你会想避开自己的同事啊。_   
_(Thurs 9:14 am)_   
_下班后他们还一起吃午饭和晚饭。_

 

(Thurs 9:15 am)  
你在暗示什么？

 

_(Thurs 9:16 am)_   
_不是*那个意思*。不过有点儿可疑，是吧？_

 

(Thurs 9:19 am)  
我一直没注意到。

 

_(Thurs 9:22 am)_   
_你该开始留心了。你更可能搞清楚怎么回事儿。_

 

(Thurs 9:23 am)  
偏离一下主题，不过……我能问个私人问题吗？

 

_(Thurs 9:24 am)_   
_我又不能拦着你。_

 

(Thurs 9:25 am)  
Spencer.

 

_(Thurs 9:26 am)_   
_我会尽量回答的。_

 

(Thurs 9:28 am)  
Tobias Hankel最后怎么了？

 

_(Thurs 9:29 am)_   
_什么意思？_

 

(Thurs 9:31 am)  
Gideon从未说过那个案子结果如何，以及后续影响。不久他就辞职了。  
(Thurs 9:32 am)  
我只是单纯好奇一下Hankel怎么了。

 

_(Thurs 9:33 am)_   
_那可能是因为Gideon也不清楚整个过程。_   
_(Thurs 9:34 am)_   
_看，你是我唯一自愿提起那事儿的人。_   
_(Thurs 9:35 am)_   
_也许有一天我会告诉你更多，但不是现在。_   
_(Thurs 9:36 am)_   
_抱歉。_

 

(Thurs 9:38 am)  
Spencer，你不欠我什么，所以别为了你不想谈论这件事情而道歉。

 

_(Thurs 9:40 am)_   
_我得挂了。十点才上课，但Gideon给我的任务不太可能20分钟搞定。_   
_(Thurs 9:41 am)_   
_还有你不用问了——不，他不高兴我们又开始联系了。_

 

(Thurs 9:42 am)  
下一次见面时，我会考虑告诉他别特么多管闲事儿。

 

_(Thurs 9:43 am)_   
_我的英雄。我要晕过去了。_

 

(Thurs 9:44 am)  
你一定要把时间浪费在厚脸皮上吗？

 

_(Thurs 9:45 am)_   
_你是唯一一个懂得欣赏这一点的人。_   
_(Thurs 9:45 am)_   
_我有的是时间。；）_

 

(Thurs 9:46 am)  
快去工作。

 

_(Thurs 9:46 am)_   
_好的先生，遵命先生。_

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 11:24 am)   
如果你想知道，其他人也发现问题了。    
(Thurs 11:25 am)   
你就不能掩饰下别那么高兴吗？

 

(Thurs 11:27 am)  
你说的好像我哼着小调踏着小碎步朝所有人笑得发光一样似的。

 

(Thurs 11:28 am)   
还不如那样。   
(Thurs 11:29 am)   
你刚刚难道转身冲我咧嘴笑了？    
(Thurs 11:30 am)   
我忘了你高兴地时候多么让人恶心。    
(Thurs 11:31 am)   
Stop it.

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 12:14 pm)  
Dave很可能联系你劝你别再和我说话了。  
(Thurs 12:15 pm)  
别理他。

 

_(Thurs 12:18 pm)_   
_他干嘛要那么做？_

 

(Thurs 12:19 pm)  
他讨厌人们开心。

 

_(Thurs 12:23 pm)_   
_所以你是说你太开心了Dave都看出来了？_

 

(Thurs 12:24 pm)

 

...  
(Thurs 12:24 pm)  
我该怎么回答才是对的。

 

_(Thurs 12:25 pm)_   
_什么也别说可能是最好的答案。_

 

(Thurs 12:26 pm)  
那我拒不申辩。

 

_(Thurs 12:27 pm)_   
_答得漂亮，Agent Hotchner。_

 

(Thurs 12:28 pm)  
回答问题很容易。难的是问出正确的问题。  
(Thurs 12:31 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hello?"

 

_"这——我没法——你刚刚——"_

 

"Spencer，镇定。"

 

_"我怎么能镇定得下来，你刚刚向我复述了第四博士的话？你 **看过** 了？什么时候？ "_

 

"Spencer，呼吸。你快喘不上气了。顺便回答你的问题，Jack和我感恩节那周开始看的。我想等我们再开始联系时能了解点儿那剧是个好主意。"

 

_"你太令人难以置信了。我得赶快醒过来，这一定是个荒诞的梦。我一定是昏迷了好几个月。"_

 

"我是不是该晚点儿再看？"

 

_"你十年后看我也是这个反应。"_

 

"我说过我会看的啊，Spencer。"

 

_"你知道有几个人 **真的** 看了我推荐的剧吗，如果我不和他们一起看？只有一个。"_

 

"..."

 

_"你怎么会如此有爱心，Aaron Hotchner。我简直不知道你是如何活到现在还没被人利用到死。"_

 

"大概因为大部分人看着我的时候，‘爱心’这个单词压根不会出现在他们脑子里。"

 

_"我得承认你看上去就跟我想象中一模一样，但也全然不同。我理解你的意思。"_

 

"有人说我笑的不够。"

 

_"他该为自己感到羞耻，不过那也可能是某种伪装的赞美。我觉得等我们见面时我会受不了的。BAU来做讲座时你讲了个笑话然后笑了，我不得不坐到地板上才能冷静下来。那是唯一一个我能听见却看不见你的地方。"_

 

"..."

 

_"我们能假装我刚什么也没说吗？ "_

 

"我得承认一个比我小16岁的男人对我的微笑有如此反应让我受宠若惊。"

 

_"显然不能了。好吧，well，我觉得不回去工作不行了。如果够幸运，也许地板会开个洞把我吞下去，于是尴尬不尴尬也就不重要了。"_

 

"在这之前，我只有一个问题。"

 

_"……什么？ "_

 

"你脸红时到底是什么样子？是只有脸上浅浅的一层粉色，还是——"

 

_"行了，对，我得挂了。再见，Hotch。"_   
_[Call Disconnected._   
_Duration: 0:01:53]_

 

(Thurs 12:34 pm)  
……还是你的脖子和耳朵全都红得和脸一样？

 

_(Thurs 12:35 pm)_   
_我。_   
_(Thurs 12:35 pm)_   
_讨。_   
_(Thurs 12:35 pm)_   
_厌。_   
_(Thurs 12:35 pm)_   
_你。_

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Thurs 8:22 pm)_   
_如果你真想知道我脸红时什么样子，去问Morgan。_   
_(Thurs 8:23 pm)_   
_他说不定还有照片。_

 

(Thurs 8:24 pm)  
如果刚才的玩笑惹你生气了很抱歉。

 

_(Thurs 8:25 pm)_   
_我只是尴尬，不过略浮夸。你没伤害我。_

 

(Thurs 8:26 pm)  
好的。那就好。

 

_(Thurs 8:27 pm)_   
_所以，我觉得转到另一个话题应该没关系：Morgan说你和Beth已经约会过几次了。_

 

(Thurs 8:28 pm)  
三次，如果算是今晚。

 

_(Thurs 8:29 pm)_   
_Hotch，你现在是在约会？_

 

(Thurs 8:30 pm)  
……是啊？

 

_(Thurs 8:31 pm)_   
_我知道我从没约会过，不过我很确定发短信可有违约会礼仪。_

 

(Thurs 8:32 pm)  
她在外面接一个很重要的电话。又不是说我在她坐在旁边时发短信。

 

_(Thurs 8:33 pm)_   
_我不确定你说的有没有道理。_

 

(Thurs 8:34 pm)  
她要回来了。回聊。

 

_(Thurs 8:34 pm)_   
_玩得高兴。_

 

xxx

 

**(Thurs 9:03pm)  
今晚发生了件非常有趣的事情。**

 

(Thurs 9:04 pm)  
哦？说来听听。

 

**(Thurs 9:05 pm)  
Hotch和Beth约会的时候在给Reid发短信。**

 

(Thurs 9:05 pm)  
真的？

 

**(Thurs 9:07 pm)  
她应该离开了去接电话，但你不是说上一次他约会完才回的你短信吗？**

 

(Thurs 9:08 pm)   
当时他说在约会时哪怕*查看*手机都是不礼貌的。    
(Thurs 9:09 pm)   
不过那时可没有Spencer给他发短信，是吧？

 

**(Thurs 9:10 pm)**   
**他到底怎样才能反应过来啊？**   
**(Thurs 9:11 pm)**   
**看起来我们需要神力相助。**

 

(Thurs 9:12 pm)   
耐心点儿。    
(Thurs 9:12 pm)   
他们刚开始联系。再等等。

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 11:11 pm)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_"Hotch?"_

 

"许个愿，Spencer！ "

 

_"嘿，Jack！你怎么这么晚还没睡？ "_

 

"爸爸和我在看神秘博士。如果他在家的话我们尽量一晚看一集。新版的。我更喜欢新版。"

 

_"至少新版清晰度更高。"_

 

"我喜欢Rose！她人很好。"

 

_"是啊，我也喜欢她。很酷，是吧？ "_

 

"嗯嗯！爸爸说我得上床睡觉了。很高兴你们又开始聊天了。和你说话时他更开心。"

 

_"..."_

 

"Spence?"

 

_"我也很高兴我们又开始聊天，Jack。做个好梦。"_

 

"好的。安，Spence！ "

 

_"晚安，Jack。"_

 

"..."

 

_"..."_

 

"你还在？ "

 

_"下次我大概需要个预警。"_

 

"说实话我没留意时间，也不知道他会跟你说这个。这有些——好吧，现在最好别说。"

 

_"你们……？Jack在11:11许愿？ "_

 

"如果他那时醒着的话，是的。"

 

_"..."_

 

"Spencer?"

 

_"在这24小时后，我怎么会还没得心脏病呢？ "_

 

"我们可以中断一天联系，如果你想的话。"

 

_"不，不用。再说，也没什么用。我很快会习惯的。"_

 

"你确定？ "

 

_"是的，Hotch。我不会说谎安慰你。"_

 

"..."

 

_"什么事儿？ "_

 

"什么意思？ "

 

_"你好像有问题，但你没想好问不问。直接问吧。"_

 

"Dave和Morgan提到了件事……"

 

_"听着呢。"_

 

"Maeve是谁？ "

 

_"先告诉你一声，我马上就要因掐死FBI探员被捕了……Maeve是个帮我解决偏头痛问题的神经学家。我们每周聊一次，她帮我理清大脑，消除那些不开心会让我疑惑的事。"_

 

"你怎么认识她的？ "

 

_"通过你命令我发布病例的那个网站。"_

 

"她也在本州？ "

 

_"唔，不在？ "_

 

"所以本质上来说你每周都在和一个陌生人聊天。"

 

_"我不觉得我会把自己的医生归为陌生人行列。"_

 

"你见过她吗？知道她长什么样子吗？ "

 

_"well，没，但是——"_

 

"那她就是个陌生人，Spencer。你就没觉得这很怪异？或者很危险？ "

 

_"需要我提醒你 **我们** 是怎么开始聊天的吗？ "_

 

"这不一样，Spencer。"

 

_"我看不出有什么不同，除了我并不是每一天跟她聊很多次。还有在你说别的之前，你需要一分钟静静重温一下这段对话。这简直就是关于Beth的讨论的翻版，何况我根本一句没提过要去见Maeve。她的确邀请我去参加她六月的婚礼了，但我还没决定。"_

 

"..."

 

_"现在你意识到自己有多矫情了？ "_

 

"……嗯。抱歉。"

 

_"没事儿。我理解你为什么担心，但你真的该多信任我一些的。我并没有在她第一次联系我时就相信她，这是个循序渐进的过程，我一直保护着自身隐私。"_

 

"你说得对。我完全相信你的头脑。我猜我只是感觉有点儿……错乱，因为它发生在我们不说话的时候。我真的很高兴她控制了你的偏头痛。"

 

_"我不想说的这么直白的，但在我们不说话的期间发生了很多事，Hotch。"_

 

"你知道我能从你声音的窃笑里听出你第一句话是假话吧？ "

 

_"不错。也算给你上了一课。"_

 

"我？是你先开启厚颜无耻模式的，Spencer。"

 

_"是啊，但我们都同意那是我的个人魅力之一。但对你来说可就不是了。"_

 

"我可不记得我同意过。"

 

_"也许你该重读一下我们的信息。不过我可是过目不忘的，记得吧？ "_

 

"原谅我没法这么轻易相信你。我会调查的。"

 

_"随便看。记得截图留证。"_

 

"哦，我会的。"

 

_"好啦，唔，你打电话时就很晚了。我们都该去睡觉了。"_

 

"没昨天那么晚，不过我明天不能像今天这样晚起。"

 

_"那明天再聊。晚安，Hotch。"_

 

"晚安，Spencer。"

 

_[Call Disconnected._   
_Duration: 0:04:07]_

 

xxx

 

(Fri 3:24 am)  
美国队长。  
(Fri 3:25 am)  
能再打出这几个字真是身心舒畅。  
(Fri 3:26 am)  
这是个许久未见的复杂案子，可能结案前都没法和你聊天了。

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Fri 7:12 am)_   
_我确信读到这几个字的感觉肯定像打出它们一样好。_   
_(Fri 7:13 am)_   
_注意安全。Hotch。有机会就找我。_   
_(Fri 7:14 am)_   
_不过看来我只能休息一阵了。_   
_(Fri 7:15 am)_   
_为什么UnSub们就不能找点儿更好的事儿做？_

 

_chapter 12 end_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Monday, January 24th**

 

_(Mon 5:47 pm)_   
_已经四天了，我要开始担心了。_

 

(Mon 6:06 pm)  
还活着，都没收到住院邀请。  
(Mon 6:07 pm)  
我可以抽几分钟和你说说话，如果你需要的话。

 

_(Mon 6:08 pm)_   
_不用，认真办案。N_   
_(Mon 6:09 pm)_   
_不过如果拖得太久，你能发信息报个平安吗？B_

 

(Mon 6:10 pm)  
当然。对不起让你担心了。

 

* * *

_(Tues 2:39 pm)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_[Missed Call: Hotch]_

 

(Tues 2:41 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hello?"

 

_"抱歉我没接电话。当时有课。一切还顺利吧？ "_

 

"我真的不想麻烦你的，但Jessica出远门了，我没人可拜托。"

 

_"Hotch，怎么了？ "_

 

"Jack的保姆刚刚打电话说她得了流感，今天不能接他放学了。"

 

_"..."_

 

"Spencer?"

 

_"抱歉，我只是……你是想我去接Jack？ "_

 

"拜托了。我也可以找Garcia，但她正为这案子忙着，我们真的不能没有她。"

 

_"学校会允许我接他吗？ "_

 

"他们清楚我的情况，只要我打电话通知，他们会让他跟你走的。我知道这要求有些过分，你可以拒绝的。但你要是能送他去我的办公室那真的是帮了大忙。今晚Garcia会照看他，明天Jessica就回来了。"

 

_"..."_

 

"Spencer，如果你做不到就直接告诉我。我时间很紧。"

 

_"他今晚可以住我那儿。"_

 

"..."

 

_"我想你需要Garcia随时待命，虽然我肯定她在家办公也完全没问题，但她可能会需要去办公室。明天十点以前我都没事儿做，所以我完全可以送他去上学。"_

 

"Spencer，我不能要求这么多。"

 

_"well，那我主动请缨真是件好事儿，是吧。我会去接他。3:30放学，对吧？ "_

 

"……嗯。"

 

_"我知道该怎么签到。你介意我们去你家拿点儿衣服吗？话说他有钥匙吗？ "_

 

"有的，不介意。以防有紧急情况他有个小行李袋。应该在衣柜里，美国队长盾牌形状的。"

 

_"美国队长，嗯哼？ "_

 

"拜托你，别侧写我家。其实我更愿意你去办公室带Garcia一起。我还没忘我说过不想让你一个人在我家乱逛。"

 

_"你想让Garcia和我一起的话，我会叫她。我和Jack有进入大楼的权限？ "_

 

"接到Jack以后告诉我一声，我会让Garcia去楼下等你们。"

 

_"好的。如果不想迟到，我最好现在就走。"_

 

"真的非常感谢你，Spencer。晚上给你电话。"

 

_"不客气。回聊，Hotch。"_

 

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:21]

 

xxx

 

(Tues 3:02 pm)  
没出什么事儿吧？

 

(Tues 3:03 pm)  
你指什么？

 

(Tues 3:04 pm)  
刚才走的时候看见你在打电话，好像挺担心的。

 

(Tues 3:05 pm)  
Jack的保姆病了，Jessica出了远门。我想在不打扰Garcia的情况下安排人接他。

 

(Tues 3:06 pm)  
安排好了？

 

(Tues 3:06 pm)  
是的。Spencer愿意带Jack一晚。

 

(Tues 3:07 pm)  
很高兴你安排得不错。

 

xxx

 

(Tues 3:08 pm)  
Spencer和小孩处得怎么样？

 

**(Tues 3:09 pm)  
以前不怎么好，不过有了Henry以后情况改善了不少。**

 

(Tues 3:10 pm)  
Henry是他教子？

 

**(Tues 3:10 pm)  
没错。**

 

(Tues 3:11 pm)  
但愿这能波及到Jack。

 

**(Tues 3:12 pm)  
我觉得好像自己好像漏了什么，Rossi。**

 

(Tues 3:13 pm)   
转发：Jack的保姆病了，Jessica出了远门。我想在不打扰Garcia的情况下安排人接他。    
(Tues 3:14 pm)   
也许猜错了，不过我认为Aaron的第一选择是Spencer。    
(Tues 3:15 pm)   
我唯一确定的是那孩子主动要求留Jack过夜。

 

**(Tues 3:16 pm)**   
**well，我知道怎么发现他是不是Hotch的第一选择。**   
**(Tues 3:17 pm)**   
**Reid与生俱来的好奇心不全是坏事儿。**

 

(Tues 3:18 pm)  
我就知道我不是无缘无故拉你进AHOI行动的。

 

xxx

 

**(Tues 3:20 pm)**   
**一只小鸟告诉我你今晚要和Jack一起过啦。**   
**(Tues 3:21 pm)**   
**小鸟还说它确定Hotch首先问的你。**

 

_(Tues 3:22 pm)_   
_我高度怀疑这一点，Morgan。_

 

**(Tues 3:23 pm)  
嘿，明明很靠谱。**

 

_(Tues 3:24 pm)_   
_你不该专心办案吗？_

 

**(Tues 3:25 pm)  
这就去，这就去。**

 

xxx

 

_(Tues 3:42 pm)_   
_接到Jack了，正赶去你办公室。_

 

(Tues 3:43 pm)  
路上小心。我这就打给Garcia。

 

xxx

 

_(Tues 4:56 pm)_   
_Jack说我该告诉你我们安全到了。_

 

(Tues 4:58 pm)  
谢谢。走的时候也告诉我一声，行吗？

 

_(Tues 4:59 pm)_   
_没问题。_

 

xxx

 

_(Tues 6:25 pm)_   
_我们正和Garcia一起前往你家。_

 

(Tues 6:27 pm)  
别忘了我说过的关于侧写我住处的问题。

 

_(Tues 7:13 pm)_   
_我努力，但随便看看可不违背游戏规则。顺说我们已经到了，所以我没在开车时发短信。_

 

(Tues 7:15 pm)  
我从没怀疑过你。  
(Tues 7:16 pm)  
只是随便看看，Spencer。

 

_(Tues 7:17 pm)_   
_好，好;)_

 

(Tues 7:18 pm)  
这眨眼让我很担心。

 

_(Tues 7:31 pm)_   
_无法理解。我们被锁住了，我什么也没看见。_   
_(Tues 7:33 pm)_   
_下次你找人帮这种忙时，最好提醒一下他们你家有警报系统。_   
_(Tues 7:33 pm)_   
_Jack差点儿忘了。_

 

(Tues 7:34 pm)  
一般会的。我也不知道为什么这次没说。

 

_(Tues 7:35 pm)_   
_毕竟不是常事儿，我理解。_   
_(Tues 7:36 pm)_   
_还有，我们住得这么近，我都不知道为什么我们从没撞见过对方。_

 

(Tues 7:37 pm)  
多近？

 

_(Tues 7:45 pm)_   
_7分33秒。_   
_(Tues 7:45 pm)_   
_我们已经到了我的公寓区了。_

 

(Tues 7:47 pm)  
那比Morgan还近。  
(Tues 7:48 pm)  
不过你说他住的比你离Bull Run广场近。

 

_(Tues 7:49 pm)_   
_他是。我住在你西面。_   
_(Tues 7:50 pm)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_"没想到你会这么早打电话。"_

 

"我和Dave在车上，还要一会儿才到目的地。这个时间不错。"

 

_"你想和Jack说话吗？ "_

 

"嗯，不过首先，我想知道Garcia还和你们一起吗？ "

 

_"唔，没。离开你家后她就回家了。有问题？ "_

 

"Wow，有点儿吃惊。她一般不那么容易相信陌生人。我还以为她会跟你去看看。 "

 

_"鉴于上一个案子之后我和她呆过半天，我希望她不再当我是个陌生人。"_

 

"..."

 

_"Hotch?"_

 

"我团队的每个人都见过你了，我只是不知道？ "

 

_"我——不，Hotch。抱歉。我不该说的。那天Morgan带她来的。并不是有意的。"_

 

"没事儿。那可是Morgan和Garcia，我并不怎么惊讶。"

 

_"……你想和Jack说会儿吗？ "_

 

"如果你不介意。"

 

_"..."_

 

"..."

 

_"Daddy?"_

 

"Hey, buddy."

 

_"你对Spence发火了吗？ "_

 

"没有。你为什么这么想？ "

 

_"因为本来他在笑的，然后他变得难过又愧疚了。"_

 

"我没生气。跟你聊完后我会跟他道歉的，好吗？ "

 

_"那就好。我不想他又不和你说话了。"_

 

"我也不想。"

 

_"Spence说Mrs Campbell病了，所以他来接的我。"_

 

"是这样。我打电话问他能不能去接你放学，他说他愿意留你过夜。可以吗？ "

 

_"当然！他说我们可以吃着披萨冰激凌看神秘博士！我们还会在客厅搭个基地！ "_

 

"听起来挺不错。不过别忘了跟Spencer说你还有作业。"

 

_"已经做完了，Daddy。Spence说我们得提前做完然后就能好好玩了。"_

 

"你们把一切都计划好了是不是？ "

 

_"Yep!"_

 

"很好，buddy。和你说晚安前我能和Spencer再聊几句吗？ "

 

_"可以啊……Spence！Daddy想和你说话！ "_

 

"..."

 

_"所以不是只有我才会说那些尴尬的话的。So apparently it doesn't even have to be me who says the embarrassing things."_

 

"Jack直来直去。不过他这么说意味着他喜欢你，我早就意识到了。如果之前伤害到你了我很抱歉。我的确是有一点儿沮丧，但我不该发泄在你身上。"

 

_"你不必道歉的，Hotch，你也没伤害到我。"_

 

"好的。那是这世上我最不愿做的事。"

 

_"..."_

 

"总之谢谢你。Jack听上去很高兴。不过我觉得你们两人看神秘博士不带我可不怎么公平。"

 

_"抱歉。他自己选的。"_

 

"没事儿。等我回去后会补上。"

 

_"我能问你几件一直困扰着我的事情吗？ "_

 

"当然。"

 

_"当我去学校接Jack的时候，门卫很怀疑我。我觉得他们让我带走他的唯一原因就是，他一看见我就尖叫着‘Spence’冲了过来抱住我的大腿不放。他是怎么立刻认出我的？ "_

 

"他看过你的很多照片。有几次他放学后去办公室找我，每次Morgan都给他看一张你的最新照片。"

 

_"为什么？ "_

 

"我猜是Jack要求的。我告诉过你了，他喜欢你。发现我们不再联系时他有点儿不高兴，后来等我们又开始发短信了他高兴地不得了。"

 

_"..."_

 

"不然你问你第二个问题吧。"

 

_"好主意。唔，在你打电话叫我去接Jack前还打给过谁？ "_

 

"没有了。我第一个打给了你。"

 

_"你—— **为什么**?"_

 

"Spencer，我唯一信任的另一个人不在城内。"

 

_"所以Beth也不在？ "_

 

"..."

 

_"Hotch，回答我的问题。Beth也不在吗？ "_

 

"她在。"

 

_"所以，你并不信任她或者你只是忘了？ "_

 

"我忘了。"

 

_"我不知道自己会不会喜欢下个问题的答案，但请诚实的回答我：如果你当时没忘，你会先打给她吗？ "_

 

"……不会。我还是会打给你。"

 

_"..."_

 

"我是认真的，Spencer。我会先打给你。"

 

_"我——我知道。我只是……非常非常惊讶。"_

 

"为什么？ "

 

_"很多原因，最主要的是她是你女朋友而且还见过Jack。她是更好的选择。"_

 

"我不知道该怎么跟你讲，Spencer。我只是觉得先打给你很正常。另外，Beth不是我女朋友。我们只是在约会。而且如果我问Jack，他大概也会选你。他就像我一样早就想见你了。"

 

_"..."_

 

"需要缓缓？ "

 

_"唔……没、没错。"_

 

"慢慢来。"

 

_"..."_

 

"..."

 

_"你想和Jack道晚安吗？我刚叫了披萨，大概八点左右送到。也就是说五分钟以后吧。"_

 

"好的。我答应过他的。我可不想冒险，一会儿可能就没机会了。"

 

_"完全明白。JJ总是让我在Henry睡了后发信息告诉她。你也想我这么做吗？ "_

 

"如果你不介意的话。"

 

_"只是条信息，Hotch。我百分之九十九点七确定没问题。唯一的例外就是我也睡着了。好了电话交给Jack了。"_

 

"…"

 

_"你要回去工作了吗，Daddy？ "_

 

"是的。"

 

_"好吧。你什么时候回家？ "_

 

"还不知道。希望几天以内能回去。别给Spencer惹麻烦，行吗？ "

 

_"嗯。安，Daddy。我爱你。"_

 

"晚安，Buddy。我也爱你。"

 

_"是你让他把电话给我的吗？ "_

 

"没有。是他自己的习惯。别忘了给我发信息。"

 

_"不会忘。我可能习惯性先发给JJ，不过你总会收到的。"_

 

"这就可以了。但愿稍后就能联系，Spencer。"

 

_"好的。注意安全，Hotch。"_

 

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:05:37]

 

xxx  
xxx

 

_(Tues 11:20 pm)_   
_他坚持到11:11以后再睡。现在已经睡了。_   
_(Tues 11:21 pm)_   
_幸运的是我已经换好睡衣了。他把我当枕头用了。_

 

(Tues 11:23 pm)  
他睡觉很沉。你可以移开他的。

 

_(Tues 11:24 pm)_   
_我干嘛要那么做？又不难受。_   
_(Tues 11:25 pm)_   
_其实很神奇。Henry都没做过这种事。_   
_(Tues 11:26 pm)_   
_监视有进展吗？_

 

(Tues 11:28 pm)  
没有。还在等。

 

_(Tues 11:29 pm)_   
_那你和Dave加油。_   
_(Tues 11:30 pm)_   
_安，Hotch。_

 

(Tues 11:31 pm)  
晚安，Spencer。

 

* * *

(Wed 7:44 pm)  
似乎有点儿晚了，但已经过了很久……  
(Wed 7:45 pm)  
Iron Man.

 

_(Wed 7:46 pm)_   
_什么时候结案的？_

 

(Wed 7:48 pm)  
今早晨。然后去办公室工作，差不多因为这样才这么晚给你信息。

 

_(Wed 7:49 pm)_   
_差不多？_

 

(Wed 7:51 pm)  
我还没回家。  
(Wed 7:51 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"如果你打过来时是为了教育我合理安排工作时间，别白费口舌了。"

 

_"我打过来是想要个直截了当的答案。根据你的措辞，你显示还没开始些报告。"_

 

"你说得对。还没有。大概一个小时前Agent fredericks来找我谈话，她刚刚才留下证件和枪离开。"

 

_"她辞职了，还是……？"_

 

"是的。她应该已经考虑了几个周了，刚刚的那个案子让她下定决心。她累了。"

 

_"可以理解。"_

 

"我知道，但如果她能给我个缓冲期就好了。Anderson直到我们找到接班人才离开。现在我缺少一名探员，部门主管和总主管可能会强迫我草率的决定新成员。"

 

_"……如果可以不那么草率呢？ "_

 

"Spencer，我的团队可以在没有Fredericks的情况下再处理一两个案件，但我需要足够的时间和运气才能找下一个接替人。当有空位时我们很难收到新申请，不过我对自己的上一个选择非常满意。Derek Morgan远超他人。我告诉过你了，找到一个符合我们要求的人是非常难的。"

 

_"如果有一个能够看透人心但身手很废的人呢？ "_

 

"我们讨论过的，Spencer。训练并不是……"

 

_"..."_

 

"Spencer，如果你是在耍我玩……"

 

_"我没有。"_

 

"..."

 

_"我说过我一直在等我想去的部门有空缺。之前我精神状态不够好，所以我推荐了Morgan。但现在我觉得我准备好了。如果在知道我的过去的情况下你依旧觉得我有希望，我就去申请。"_

 

"你知道我会是面试官，对吧？你会和我见面的。"

 

_"你不觉得我们也该见面了吗？ "_

 

"..."

 

_"..."_

 

"为什么是现在？ "

 

_"昨晚我想通了很多事，而现在BAU招人。一想到要见你我还是很紧张，但更像是兴奋似的紧张。我只是觉得时间到了。我想见你，Hotch。"_

 

"去填申请表，然后周五十点来见我。"

 

chapter 13 end


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Wednesday, January 26th**

 

(Wed 10:22 pm)   
[Incoming Call]   
"Aaron，你最好有要紧事儿。"

 

"几小时以前Fredericks辞职了，Spencer说他想申请加入BAU。"

 

"..."

 

"夜晚愉快，Dave。"  
[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:00:09]

 

(Wed 10:22 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
[Missed Call: Dave]

 

(Wed 10:23 pm)   
你不能打给某人告诉他们*这种事*然后就挂电话，Aaron。   
(Wed 10:24 pm)   
什么时候的事儿？   
(Wed 10:25 pm)   
该死，Aaron，早上找你。

 

xxx

 

(Wed 10:27 pm)  
你今晚和Spencer联系过吗？

 

**(Wed 10:28 pm)  
没有。怎么了？**

 

(Wed 10:29 pm)   
Aaron刚给我打了电话。   
(Wed 10:30 pm)   
看来，Fredericks辞职了，Spencer正打算申请加入BAU。

 

**(Wed 10:31 pm)  
你逗我玩呢吧？**

 

(Wed 10:32 pm)  
在遭受了过去24小时折磨后，你觉得我到底为什么现在醒着？

 

**(Wed 10:33 pm)  
所以他们终于要见面了？**

 

(Wed 10:34 pm)   
除非Spencer临阵脱逃，不然是的。   
(Wed 10:35 pm)   
他们会在面试时见面。

 

**(Wed 10:36 pm)**   
**他不会退缩的。**   
**(Wed 10:37 pm)**   
**就算他尖叫着踢我我也要把他拽来。**

 

(Wed 10:38 pm)  
很好。事情解决，我要去睡觉了。

 

xxx

 

_(Wed 10:40 pm)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_"不用问了，我会申请的。明天找到台电脑我就递表格。"_

 

**"最好是。如果你退缩了对Hotch可不公平。不仅仅是因为他期待见你很久了，还因为他会压力很大因为找到个能胜任这工作的人可不容易。"**

 

_"我知道，Morgan。我不是心血来潮。我真的很想要这份工作，我也知道这么快就有空位是很幸运的。我还注意到了跟Hotch有关的某些事，我一定是蠢透了才会现在才发现。我准备好见他了。"_

 

**"……你到底注意到什么了？"**

 

_"..."_

 

**"..."**

 

_"你 **逗** 我呢，Morgan？你怎么什么也没说？！"_

 

**"讲真你非得尖叫吗？"**

 

_"我最好的朋友之一没告诉我我喜欢的人 **可能** 对我也有那么点儿感觉， 我觉得尖叫并不过分。"_

 

**"看，kid，如果真这么简单的话难道我会什么也不说吗？你无法想象我和Rossi还有Garcia聊过多少次。但不幸的是，在自身感情问题上Aaron Hotchner是个眼瞎的蠢货。"**

 

_"你说得对。抱歉，我只是……我希望我能早点儿意识到，就算他现在没发现，我可以……我不知道，做些 **什么** 。"_

 

**"相信我，顺其自然是最好的结果。拜托你等他自己发现。BAU经不起更多狗血剧情了。"**

 

_"我没有 **那么** 蠢，Morgan。再说，如果我得到了这份工作，他就会是我上司。我不确定具体规章如何，但我敢说这绝对有违制度。"_

 

**"其实压根没人在意的。只要没人上报说他厚此薄彼或者工作懈怠，不会有问题。"**

 

_"但依旧没有任何迹象能保证他会同意这事儿。我不想期望值定的太高。"_

 

**"走着看吧。放轻松，Pretty Boy。交了申请后告诉我一声，Garcia也许能给你露一手。"**

 

_"拜托别让她做任何违法乱纪的事儿，Morgan。如果不能靠自己入选，我宁愿不申请。"_

 

**"好吧，如果你改主意了，随时找我。"**

 

_"好的，谢谢。晚安，Morgan。"_

 

**"安， kid."**

 

_[Call Disconnected._   
_Duration: 0:01:58]_

 

* * *

_(Thurs 7:48 am)_   
_填申请表有什么避讳吗？_

 

(Thurs 7:50 am)  
自己判断。我不想强迫你说任何你不希望我们知道的事情。  
(Thurs 7:51 am)  
只需要写上你认为我们应该了解的情况，无论有正面还是负面影响。  
(Thurs 7:52 am)  
一切自有天意。

 

_(Thurs 7:53 am)_   
_这一定是史上最糟申请书。_

 

(Thurs 7:54 am)  
我不在乎。  
(Thurs 7:54 am)  
你肯写它我就不胜感激了。

 

_(Thurs 7:58 am)_   
_我已经知道哪些事儿会很麻烦了。_

 

(Thurs 7:59 am)  
比如？

 

_(Thurs 8:00 am)_   
_你的某些话或举动我肯定需要很长时间来适应。_

 

(Thurs 8:01 am)  
Well，我都已经不能说话和笑了……

 

_(Thurs 8:02 am)_   
_有时你真是太讨人厌了。_   
_(Thurs 8:03 am)_   
_谢谢。_

 

(Thurs 8:04 am)  
不客气。

 

xxx

 

_(Thurs 9:23 am)_   
_我交了申请了。_

 

**(Thurs 9:24 am)  
比我想象得早。**

 

_(Thurs 9:25 am)_   
_接下来我有课，如果午餐时间我不在，Gideon一定会问的。_

 

**(Thurs 9:26 am)  
有道理。也就是说你没告诉他？**

 

_(Thurs 9:28 am)_   
_他对我又给Hotch*发短信*都没有好脸色。告诉他我要和他*工作*了会让事情更糟。我想他其实是担心我不会再陪着他。_

 

**(Thurs 9:29 am)  
那他也没理由发火。**

 

_(Thurs 9:31 am)_   
_是，我知道。但我觉得他也在担心如果我和BAU扯上关系，Georgia的事情会重演。_

 

**(Thurs 9:33 am)  
那事儿很不幸。你得多倒霉才会又被绑架一次。**

 

_(Thurs 9:34 am)_   
_像我说的，比起生气他其实是担心。我不能完全怪他。_

 

**(Thurs 9:35 am)  
一切有结果后，你俩该谈谈。**

 

_(Thurs 9:36 am)_   
_其实我也这么想。有助于缓解关系。_   
_(Thurs 9:37 am)_   
_说实话，如果没效的话，我也不知道还能怎么办。_

 

**(Thurs 9:38 am)  
别太着急，kid。**

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 1:44 pm)  
我得谢谢你的百分百坦白。使得主管那块进行的比我想的顺利。

 

_(Thurs 1:46 pm)_   
_所以……她没拒绝面试我？_

 

(Thurs 1:47 pm)  
恰恰相反，她很兴奋。  
(Thurs 1:48 pm)  
她欣赏你对自己的成瘾史坦白从宽这一点。

 

_(Thurs 1:49 pm)_   
_这一定会成为面试的一个环节了是吧？_

 

(Thurs 1:51 pm)  
很可能会。不过会没事的，Spencer。我会在那儿。你可以假装是在和我说话。

 

_(Thurs 1:52 pm)_   
_我会努力记着这点的。_

 

(Thurs 1:54 pm)  
我想问下……  
(Thurs 1:54 pm)  
你告诉Gideon了吗？

 

_(Thurs 1:56 pm)_   
_还没。事情更确定后我会告诉他。有一堆人挤破头想给他当TA，他不会想我的。_

 

(Thurs 1:57 pm)  
我们都清楚不是这样。  
(Thurs 1:58 pm)  
他很担心失去你。

 

_(Thurs 1:58 pm)_   
_但他并没有失去我啊。_

 

(Thurs 1:59 pm)  
换位思考一下，你会怎么想？

 

_(Thurs 2:00 pm)_   
_我不知道。每个人都不一样。_   
_(Thurs 2:01 pm)_   
_你看，以后我会找他谈谈的，但现在我一点儿也不想考虑这事儿。_   
_(Thurs 2:02 pm)_   
_我压力够大的了。_

 

(Thurs 2:03 pm)  
对不起。我该回去工作了。  
(Thurs 2:04 pm)  
我不想明天加班，可我还有一大堆文件，也不想周末带回家做。

 

_(Thurs 2:05 pm)_   
_说实话你要是没案子就是个奇事儿了。_

 

(Thurs 2:06 pm)  
最好别有。我要睡眠不足了。

 

_(Thurs 2:07 pm)_   
_我们这种人从不睡够觉。_

 

xxx

 

**(Thurs 5:53 pm)**   
**听说明儿前途光明啊。**   
**(Thurs 5:54 pm)**   
**你想我带点儿外卖去帮你冷静一下吗？**

 

_(Thurs 5:55 pm)_   
_谢谢，不过我正和JJ吃饭。_   
_(Thurs 5:56 pm)_   
_我能问问她可不可以请你来。_

 

**(Thurs 5:57 pm)**   
**不用了。她比我靠谱。**   
**(Thurs 5:58 pm)**   
**明早再给你信息。祝你好运。**

 

_(Thurs 5:59 pm)_   
_谢谢，Morgan。_   
_(Thurs 6:00 pm)_   
_真心感谢。_

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 6:23 pm)  
你干嘛呢？

 

(Thurs 6:25 pm)  
要和Jack出去吃饭。

 

(Thurs 6:26 pm)  
介意我一起吗？我请客。

 

(Thurs 6:27 pm)  
你不必付钱来和我们一起吃饭，Dave。

 

(Thurs 6:28 pm)  
你真的要拒绝免费的晚餐吗，Aaron？

 

(Thurs 6:29 pm)  
快点儿来，我们饿了。

 

(Thurs 6:30 pm)   
也许挺吓人的，我早猜到答案了。   
(Thurs 6:31 pm)   
我已经在停车场了。

 

(Thurs 6:32 pm)  
你该省掉那个也许的。

 

(Thurs 6:33 pm)  
在我改变主意前快点儿过来。

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 7:56 pm)  
只是告诉你一声，你不是唯一一个为明天紧张的人。

 

_(Thurs 7:57 pm)_   
_我知道。_   
_(Thurs 7:58 pm)_   
_为什么所有人都以为我会崩溃然后临阵脱逃？_

 

(Thurs 7:59 pm)  
我不知道有这种统一意见。

 

_(Thurs 8:00 pm)_   
_JJ想和我吃晚饭，Morgan也是。现在你也给我发消息了。_

 

(Thurs 8:01 pm)  
我不觉得你会临阵脱逃。  
(Thurs 8:02 pm)  
只是想让你知道紧张没什么。

 

_(Thurs 8:03 pm)_   
_抱歉。我大概太担心了。_

 

(Thurs 8:04 pm)  
不用道歉，Spencer。  
(Thurs 8:05 pm)  
你平常也像发信息这样总是很大声道歉？

 

_(Thurs 8:06 pm)_   
_其实比信息频繁多了。_

 

(Thurs 8:07 pm)  
我们必须得想法让你停下。

 

_(Thurs 8:08 pm)_   
_你要怎么办，做个道歉罐子？_

 

(Thurs 8:09 pm)  
道歉罐子是什么？

 

_(Thurs 8:10 pm)_   
_就像誓言箱。不过是每次你道歉的时候，就往里面扔钱。_

 

(Thurs 8:11 pm)  
考虑到可能的频率，是个好主意。

 

_(Thurs 8:12 pm)_   
_这不好玩，Hotch。_

 

(Thurs 8:13 pm)  
很好，因为我可是很严肃的。

 

_(Thurs 8:14 pm)_   
_..._   
_(Thurs 8:14 pm)_   
_真的？_

 

(Thurs 8;15 pm)  
是的。我不想你平白无故道歉。

 

_(Thurs 8:16 pm)_   
_难以置信。_

 

(Thurs 8:17 pm)  
我和Jack正绑着Dave一起看神秘博士。回聊。

 

_(Thurs 8:18 pm)_   
_Have fun, Hotch._

 

xxx

 

(Thurs 11:47 pm)  
我知道你现在估计睡了，但Dave刚走。  
(Fri 12:00 am)  
晚安，Spencer。我很期待终于能见到你。

 

* * *

**(Fri 7:48 am)  
** **祝你好运，kid。你会提前来吗？**

 

xxx

 

**(Fri 9:52 am)**   
**Reid，拜托告诉我你已经到了。**   
**(Fri 10:00 am)**   
**如果你现在还没在面试间，我们就有麻烦了。**   
**(Fri 10:25 am)**   
**Reid，你特么哪儿去了？**

 

_(Fri 10:30 am)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_Missed Call: Morgan]_

 

**(Fri 10:30 am)  
至少回句话说你没事儿。**

 

xxx

 

(Fri 11:00 am)  
Spencer，一个小时前你就该出现了。  
(Fri 11:01 am)  
我真的无法相信。

 

_(Fri 11:02 am)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_Missed Call: Hotch]_

 

xxx

 

_(Fri 11:29 am)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_Missed Call: Dave]_

 

(Fri 11:30 am)   
看，kid，现在我们已经不在乎你没去面试了。    
(Fri 11:31 am)   
但至少拿出点儿礼貌来接个电话。

 

xxx

 

_(Fri 12:00 pm)_   
_[Incoming Call]_   
_Missed Call: Morgan]_

 

**(Fri 12:01 pm)  
该死的，Reid，你在哪儿？**

 

xxx

 

**(Fri 12:22 pm)**   
**[Incoming Call]**   
**"Reid，你特么怎么了？我们整个早上都在找你！ "**

 

** "Morgan?" **

 

**"JJ，抱歉，我没看来电人名。我以为是Reid。"**

 

** "Morgan，Spence失踪了。" **

  
chapter 14 end


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday, January 28th**

 

Derek Morgan陪伴着Jennifer Jareau走进会议室时，Aaron Hotchner皮肤下汹涌的怒火（近乎）被担忧所熄灭。他们的表情告诉他出事儿了，如果你不信表情，那JJ左脸显眼的淤青进一步加重了Hotch肠胃的扭曲。

 

Morgan匆匆避开了他的目光。“昨晚Spencer Reid在他自己的公寓被绑架了。”他呼吸都在发颤。

 

耳中一片轰鸣，Hotch压抑地闭上了眼睛。他紧紧攒住椅背与泛滥的情绪相抗争着。确保自己足够冷静后他才又睁开眼，期间众人神情复杂地凝视着他。看向JJ，他简直要为自己沉稳清晰地嗓音骄傲：“你看见袭击者了吗？”

 

JJ咽了一下唾沫，她眨了几次眼睛帮助自己平静下来：“没有，不过无所谓。Spence叫出了他的名字。”

 

积聚在Hotch肋骨后的恐惧令他几乎无法呼吸：“是什么？”

 

“Tobias Hankel。”JJ嘶哑地挤出这个名字，抬手示意旁边桌子的位置，“他还留下了一台笔记本电脑。”

 

* * *

 

一小时后每个人都做完了侧写简报汇总，Jason Gideon姗姗来迟，气氛更加紧张。他们移动到Garcia的办公室设置好笔记本，以便接收信息，但也导致太多人挤在了一间狭小的屋子里。

 

而此刻，Jason Gideon是Hotch恨不得离他一个宇宙那么远的人。

 

“整整一年，你们就没人想过去问问Hankel是不是 _死了_ ？”Hotch开口问，低沉的声音因愤怒而颤抖。

 

JJ战栗了一下，Morgan皱眉警告似的看了他一眼，令他感到轻微的罪恶感。他知道他不该怪他们：那是Spencer自己的事，他肯开口他们就很高兴了。

 

但Gideon却不识时务。“那你呢，哈？他也跟你提过Hankel。他有强迫他回答什么吗？”

 

“不，我没有，但我们的情况截然不同，”Hotch接话，“你想要粉饰太平是因为内疚。只要你肯逼近一步，你真的认为他会什么都不说？至少在他因为药物上瘾问题向你求助时你能打听出整个故事，但你却连这也做不好。”

 

Gideon冷冰冰地笑了，“别太自以为是。我比你更了解Reid。”

 

“啊，先生们，”Garcia轻声插嘴，“有视频信号了。”

 

Hotch嗤了一声：“是啊，没错。显然你不像自以为的那么了解他。“

 

" _Hotch_ ," Emily Prentiss猛地插嘴，得到了他的注意力，“看，”她指向笔记本的方向命令道。

 

屏幕上显示的，被绑在椅子上的，正是昏迷的Spencer Reid。

 

* * *

 

醒来后Reid意识到的第一件事就是湿冷。第二是他的太阳穴突突跳着。第三是他被绑住了。他环视四周，远处的物体十分模糊，长时间佩戴隐形眼镜令他眼睛发干。

 

“你以为你能摆脱我，boy？”一个冷酷愤怒的声音令他脊背生寒，他几乎要啜泣起来，“你以为脑子后来一下就能杀死我？”一只手猛地向后拉扯他的头发，他因疼痛而出声。一双愤怒的深蓝色的眼睛俯视着他，“可惜，上帝的旨意并非如此。”Charles Hankel冷哼一声将他的头甩回去。

 

“我——我没想杀你。我只是想离开。”Reid尖声说。

 

“别对我撒谎！”Charles咆哮道，“看来你还是没学乖，你这个撒旦的使徒。”Charles捡起旁边地上一个长长的宽木头。“这次你的团队会目睹一切。”他在Reid身前坐下，承诺说

 

Reid几乎喘不上气，他疯狂地摇着头：“我不知道你在说什么。什么团队？”

 

Charles猛地扭头看向肩膀后方：“他们。”

 

Reid的目光看向小屋另外一角的桌子上的笔记本电脑。如此熟悉的布置刺伤了他的眼睛，看到屏幕中一屋子熟悉的面孔时他窒息般开口：“你——你搞错了。我跟他们没关系。

 

“谎言要被惩罚，boy，”Charles威胁到，轻松地脱下了Reid的鞋袜。

 

Reid哀求地看着Charles：“我没撒谎。我是助教，我在大学工作。”

 

Charles迟疑片刻眯起眼睛：“你认为我很 _蠢_ 吗, boy? 我 _认识_ 你。一年前我不知道你，但我调查出来了。你是被送来考验我们的。”

 

“不——不，我不是。求你了——”脚底的一下痛击打断了他的话，他咽下一声出于疼痛的尖叫。

 

“你知道如何停止这一切。”Charles再次动手，Reid在座位上抽搐着，他的身体扭曲着试图逃避疼痛。

 

* * *

 

将身后的门重重甩上似乎另Hotch感觉稍微好了那么一点点，但他依旧想吐。他跌坐在沙发里，双手掩面，粗重地呼吸着，试图屏蔽到刚刚目睹的一切。

 

门轻柔地打开时他没抬头。“Aaron？”Rossi柔声询问道。

 

“Dave，我不知道我能不能撑下去。”他嘶哑地说。

 

Rossi沉默许久，直到Hotch绝望地抬头看过来时他才开口：“你什么时候发现的？”

 

Hotch苦涩地干笑一声，抬手抹了把脸。“我们刚看影像的时候，我脑子里只剩下‘神呐，别，请住手。’”他摇头，唇角扭曲出一个自我厌弃的假笑，“我怎么可能是最后一个发现的？甚至Beth都注意到了。我知道上次约会出了状况，但我搞不清为什么。我只知道我们也许结束了。”

 

“有时当局者迷。”Rossi鼓励般微笑着，“Spencer是个聪明孩子。上一次他就从Hankel那里逃脱了，他会再次战胜他的。你要有信心。”

 

Hotch张嘴欲答，但他瞥见Prentiss跑进了大厅。他闪电般冲出办公室。“怎么了？”

 

“Hankel逼他选一个无辜的市民去死。”

 

* * *

 

Reid摇头，重复了与一年前同样的话。“我不会选择被杀戮者，让你如同偷猎者般留下他们的遗体。”

 

不出所料，Charles起身紧紧钳住他的下巴，俯身死盯着他的眼睛： “别玩了，Boy。选一个去死，拯救另一个。否则他们都活不过今天。”

 

Reid没有立刻回答，Charles加注在他下巴上的力道几乎难以忍受：“你——你知道，我只选择拯救谁。”

 

“那快选，”Charles咆哮道，他收紧力道，Reid的嘴唇泄露出一丝呻吟。

 

“中间那个。”

 

暴行者放过了他的猎物，Charles转向摄像头：“Abigail Wright。Waterford路3561号。”

 

正和孩子们一起玩耍的女人接起电话，片刻后疾步走过来合上笔记本后，Reid却几乎没感到任何宽慰。

 

Charles关上摄像头终止视频，然后Raphael现身。“轮到我出场了。”他宣告说。

 

* * *

 

Reid不记得何时晕过去，但再睁开眼时，他吓了一跳：“Tobias，是你吗？”

 

Tobias温顺地微笑着：“我告诉过你，我们跑不掉的。”安静片刻后他小声低语，“我能让你好受些。”

 

“不，”Reid坚定地摇头，“那并不能，Tobias。谢谢你的好意，但我不想。”

 

Tobias的表情沉了下来，“抱歉。我试图过阻止他们的。”他的目光游移到地板上，“但我不够强大。”

 

“那不是你的错，Tobias。我会再次逃脱的，这次我会带你一起走。”Reid小声急切地说。

 

Tobias摇头。“没用的。”在Reid开口前他伸手打开了摄像头。

 

上一次身处如此境地时，就是这一件事Reid至死都难以忘记——Tobias的身体转换为Charles的人格那一刻令人心惊的恐惧

 

Charles拉过一把椅子，神经质一样紧盯着屏幕，Reid试图观察四周。他不可能在一无所知的情况下逃脱。

 

* * *

 

“天啊。”Garcia低语，在电脑前颤抖着。Hotch轻柔地抚上她的肩膀，稍微用力，她伸手覆上他的手背扭过头，带来一丝安慰。

 

Hotch厌恶这个无法从屏幕上移开目光的自己。JJ和Morgan两人已经离开了房间，他们最好的朋友摔落在地板上窒息的场景实在令人难以承受。他能够感受到身后Rossi和Prentiss的存在。当Reid终于失去声息后房间那头Gideon无声的诅咒着。

 

* * *

 

Reid几乎确认他已经死了，但当他咳嗽着醒来，他意识到他还活着，因为他依旧身处那个该死的屋子里。他的眼睛模糊地捕捉到一个墓碑样的东西，他竭力眨着眼试图对焦看清。但事与愿违，Raphael开口令他分了心。

 

“你活过来了。”

 

尽管呼吸困难，但Reid挣扎着咳出一句“Raphael”。

 

“只可能是两原因之一。”Raphael继续说道。

 

Reid其实不知道，但并不难猜：“你给我做了C.P.R。”

 

但Raphael似乎毫不在意：“世上没有偶然。”他顿了下，似乎随意问道，“你的队伍有多少人？”

 

就算他否认，Raphael也不会相信，Reid只得妥协。“七个。”

 

Raphael似乎对这答案十分满意，“‘拿着七支号的天使就预备要吹。第一位天使吹号，就有雹子与火掺着血丢在地上。’”*

 

* * *

 

“启示录，”Hotch喃喃，众人的视线转向他，“他以为我们是七个死亡天使。”

 

Hankel将Reid椅子拉直时Garcia发生一声惊恐的呼叫，Hotch无声附和。一切仅仅是开始。

 

* * *

 

“告诉我你们为谁效命。”Raphael命令说。

 

Reid斗争片刻决定迎合Raphael，“我忠诚于你。”

 

“那就选一个去死。”

 

Reid畏缩了一下仰头疑惑地凝视着Raphael：“什么？”

 

Raphael侧着头重复说：“你团队的成员——选一个去死。”

 

* * *

 

“杀了我。”

 

Garcia仿佛被掐住了脖子，Hotch确信他听见JJ吞回一声啜泣。他的胃抗议似拧在一起，心跳如雷。

 

* * *

 

“你之前说你不是他们中的一员。”Raphael质问道。

 

Reid笔直迎向Raphael的视线反驳：“我撒谎了。”

 

“你的团队还有六人，”Raphael镇定地回复，“告诉我谁去死。”

 

摇摇头，Reid低语：“不。”

 

* * *

 

Garcia无力地尖叫一声，看着Raphael掏出一把左轮手枪，打开转轮旋转后扣回原位。她的手紧紧攥着Hotch的手掌，而他抬起另一只手掩住唇。

 

“快选，证明你以上帝的旨意行事。”Raphael命令说。

 

Reid愤怒拒绝：“不。”

 

空弹的 _咔哒_ 声是这一整天里最美妙的声音。

 

“选一个。”Raphael重复说。

 

Reid猛地闭上眼睛又睁开：“我不会选的。”

 

这一次的 _咔哒_ 让Garcia惊跳，她的手指依旧紧紧攥着Hotch。空气里的焦虑几近粘稠。

 

* * *

 

“生存就是选择。”

 

Reid依旧仰头挑衅般看着Raphael：“不。”

 

这一次 _咔哒_ 声响起时他甚至没眨眼。

 

Raphael又重复了一遍“选一个”，Reid知道他不能再逃避了。下一枪依旧没有子弹的概率几乎为零，他必须向 _某个人_ 传达出信息因为快没有时间了。

 

他迟疑着拖着时间，脑海中过滤着一个个名字，试图挑出能最快明白的那个人，突然间他知道了。就是那个人，根本没有其他的选择。

 

* * *

 

“我选……Aaron Hotchner。”

 

这名字震惊了Hotch，他慢慢放下手掌，房间内一片抽气声。

 

“他是个典型的自我陶醉者。认为自己远胜团队内的其他人，他还有英雄情结。 _创世纪_ 23章第4节。‘他不用依靠虚假欺哄自己，因虚假必成为他的报应。’”Reid引用道。

 

Hotch略蹙眉，然后猛地转身离开快步走回办公室。其他人跟在他身后让他慢些，但他绝不会在此时浪费时间。

 

他只花了数秒就从书架找到圣经翻开，翻找着Reid提到的那一段。

 

“Aaron，”众人进入Hotch的办公室后Rossi开口，“那孩子只是吓坏了。”

 

Hotch抬头抽空解释说：“之前因为我说自己可能有英雄情结Spencer很生气，他强硬地向我灌输了想成为英雄和英雄情节的区别。在他引用经文前他提到了这个。而且看，他说错了。”他向他们送出圣经，“读出来。”

 

JJ第一个伸手，飞快地找到了经文：“‘我在你们中间是外人，是寄居的，求你们在这里给我一块地，我好埋葬我的死人，是她不在我眼前。’”她皱着眉大声读道。

 

“他绝不会弄错，除非意有所指。”Hotch坚定地说。

 

Morgan眨眨眼看向Hotch：“他在墓地。”

 

“回Garcia的办公室。”Hotch命令说。众人离开后他感觉到一只手抓上他的前臂，是Gideon，他面无表情地看过去。

 

Gideon微弱得悲伤地笑着，低声说，“谢谢。”然后跟随他人离开。

 

* * *

 

终于看到灯光时Reid的手臂已经开始疼痛了。过去二十四小时里他滴水未进，精疲力竭。

 

“快点儿挖！”Charles命令说，Reid有些生气，倚靠在小铁锨上。

 

“我没力气了。”他恼怒地摆出无可奈何状的样子。

 

这只换来了Charles的怒吼。“ _你真没用！_ ”，他向前几步脱下外套扔在地上。随着灯光渐进，Reid偷偷瞥了Charles一眼，后者抱怨说“滚开”，就在此时身后的声响引起了他的注意。

 

明白这是最后的机会，Reid飞快地扑向外套从口袋掏出枪，Charles扭回头，手执铁铲威胁着“那里面只有一发子弹”向前一步。

 

Reid扣下扳机。

 

* * *

 

枪声穿过空气，Hotch心停了一拍，所有人都冲向那边。跨过小丘时恐惧几乎令他窒息，而眼泪模糊了视线。他不能失去Spencer。 _不能_ 。

 

看到躺在地上的人旁跪着的瘦高身影的刹那他如释重负。“Spencer，”他喘息着喊道，跌跌撞撞地穿梭过墓碑跑下小山。随着越来越近他们慢下脚步，Hotch无意识地收回枪，站在黑皮肤探员身边弯腰，温柔却坚定地伸出手。

 

Spencer拉住Hotch的手站起来时绊了一下，他似乎尚未反应过来，向Hotch转过头，颤抖着睁大眼睛。

 

Hotch唯一能问的只是一句柔和的“你没事吗？”，因为这次此刻最重要的。

 

Spencer慢慢地转身，一只手扶在Hotch肩上寻求着支撑，然后他低语着“我就知道你会懂的”把自己埋进年长男人的怀里。**Hotch深深地拥抱着他，再也无法放手。

 

“没事了，Spencer。”感受着双臂中颤抖的身体他低声说。温柔地抚摸着Spencer的脊背，他努力咽下喉咙的硬块。

 

Spencer略微挣开一点儿，被笑意呛住他眼睛微微湿润着。“很高兴终于见到你，Aaron Hotchner。我是Spencer Reid。一般我看上去没这么糟糕，但今天我倒霉透顶。”

 

Hotch笑得几乎难以自制，他抬手抚上Spencer的脸颊，温柔地摸索着他的颧骨，小声说：“那你状况良好时我该拿你怎么办，Spencer Reid。因为此刻的你我眼中已经世上无物可及。”

 

他的眼睛一定暴露了一切，因为Spencer带着羞涩含情的微笑垂下头，随即清清喉咙咧嘴笑道：“唔，要是你不想我吻你的话，现在快点说。” "

 

Hotch那一声含混的“哦请吻吧”是抵在Spencer唇上泄露出来的。

 

chapter 15 end


	16. Chapter 16

**尾声**   
  


早晨正逐渐变为Reid的最爱。起初一段时间他深陷在有关Tobias的噩梦中，他和Hotch两人都睡不好。但如今生活温暖安逸，如果他们睡在家里，Jack会蹦上床铺带来大片欢笑。如果在外，他对从Hotch的怀抱里醒来一事也毫无抱怨。

 

但这个早晨依旧不常见。Reid在Hotch的温度和气息中慢慢醒来。他蜷缩着身体，一条胳膊搭在Hotch的臀部，另一条抵着他的胸膛，脸埋在Hotch脖颈处。他不记得自己入睡前是这个姿势，但他微笑着蜷地更近些，用鼻尖摩挲着Hotch的下巴。

 

“早安。”Hotch嘟囔道，一只手抚摸着Reid的后背。

 

Reid软声哼哼着吻着他嘴唇下方：“早啊。”

 

“你平常不会这么早起。”当Reid的牙齿轻咬他耳后敏感的皮肤时Hotch的呼吸乱了一拍。

 

“唔，我破坏了你的性幻想吗？”Reid调笑，舌头舔弄着他刚留下的齿痕。

 

Hotch几乎是在翻白眼：“我们讨论过的。我没有沉睡性癖。”Reid咯咯笑着又咬上那块皮肤，然后大力吮吸着，Hotch嘶声扭动着胯部。“Spencer，你敢留个吻痕试试。”

 

Reid笑着翻身跨坐在他的腰上：“就好像有谁不知道似的。”

 

“我担心的不是我们小组，”Hotch干巴巴地反驳，他竭尽全力保持呼吸平稳，眼中是沐浴在晨光中的Reid。有时他无法相信这一切都是真实的。“脖子上的吻痕会加大我从地方警察处获得尊敬的难度。”

 

Reid咧嘴笑了，他附身飞快地Hotch唇上偷了一个吻。“也令我分心。”他微微加大力度，品尝着Hotch的嘴唇。

 

Hotch笑着抬手扶住Reid裸露的后颈，把他头压得更低，开始了一个漫长又缠绵的吻。“真的？”他抵着Reid的嘴唇呼吸，轻柔地摸索着他的下唇。

 

Reid顺服地呻吟着，放纵自己陷入令人头晕目眩的深吻里。他微微挪动臀部，Hotch低沉呻吟一声，亲得更狠，他神奇的舌头令Reid脚趾蜷缩起来，近乎幽怨地呻吟着。

 

Hotch的电话铃声像是一盆从头浇下的冷水，Hotch发出不满的声音，而Reid倾身抓起床头柜上的手机。

 

清了清喉咙（尽管他怀疑是无用功），Reid接起电话：“我真的希望这群人有找到更好地消遣方式。”

 

“抱歉，Spencer。顺便说，真那样的话你就要失业了。”JJ提醒他。

 

“我很确信我能找到别的活儿。我猜我们现在就得集合？”Reid叹气

 

“很不幸，是的。”JJ回答，然后她的笑意扩散在声音里，“你和Hotch可以之后再继续你们的小幽会。”

 

血涌上了他的脸颊，他无比高兴他的脸之前就够红了，因此Hotch没法调笑他。“我们尽快赶到。”他皱着眉头挂掉电话，低头看着Hotch，“有时我真讨厌我们的工作。”

 

Hotch苦笑地拉近他给了最后一个吻，温柔地把他推起来：“你先去洗漱，我要给Jessica打电话。”他建议说，伸手要自己的手机。

 

Reid递给他，然后下床走进洗手间。

 

* * *

不到一小时，他们走进BAU的会议室，其余人都已经到了，他们迅速在自己的位置落座。

 

“抱歉迟到了。得通知Jessica来接Jack。”Hotch边打开面前的档案边解释。

 

JJ微笑着点头，就在她开口前，Rossi（他坐在Hotch右手边）绅士地打断她。“请等下，”他转头看向Hotch，“Aaron。”

 

Hotch抬头，年长者正带着不可思议的表情盯着他。“怎么？”他挑起眉毛飞快地回答。

 

“你真的知道你的头发不像Spencer那么长，对吧？”Rossi问道。

 

听到这Hotch皱眉。“无比确信，Dave。”他的语气强烈暗示说他需要点儿提示。

 

“那你为啥让那孩子在这么显眼的地方留个吻痕？”Rossi听上去挺困惑。

 

整个小组剩下的人都在控制大笑的冲动，而Hotch强迫自己别抬手摸自己的脸。

 

“Spencer，我告诉过你什么？”Hotch叹气，瞪过去的眼神中却带着怜爱。

 

Reid微微低下头，透过长睫毛朝Hotch笑：“你说的时候我已经留下了，这可不是我的错。”

 

Hotch给了他一个“我们之后讨论”的眼神，转向JJ。“请继续。”他命令说，金发探员清清喉咙开口。

 

* * *

关于地方警员的反应Hotch的判断是对的，但稍后晚上Reid解释并证明了那个吻痕 _到底_ 如何令他分心后Hotch认为这值得。

 

“再发生一次，你就去睡一星期沙发。”之后Hotch威胁说，他一支手臂环绕着他，另一只手与他十指相扣。

 

Reid笑着在Hotch赤裸的肩膀时印下一个吻。“你也就现在这么说……”他嘟囔着，在Hotch的目光中厚颜无耻地笑，“你真的想让我列出有多少次你说了这句话却没践行吗？我甚至能给出精确地日期。”

 

Hotch摇摇头，竭力压下一个微笑：“我究竟是为什么要忍受你的厚脸皮？”

 

“因为啊，”Reid与Hotch额头相抵，栗色的眼睛闪着温暖的光，“我们都同意那是我的优异品质之一。”

 

Hotch笑了，温柔地摩挲着Reid的鼻梁。“事实上，我从没说过。”他飞快啄了年轻人一口，“但那绝对是我爱上你的理由之一。”

 

Reid瞪大眼睛，表情中糅杂着一股古怪的脆弱。“你刚刚——我不知道怎么——什么？”

 

“需要时间缓缓？”Hotch露齿而笑。

 

Reid喉咙深处哽咽一声，然后猛地吻上Hotch，他柔软甜蜜的嘴唇颤抖着，说尽了一切Hotch知道他还无法大声宣告的言语。没关系，他可以等。

 

毕竟，爱就是一场连锁反应。

  
  
End


End file.
